Maple War
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Avec son nom pour seul souvenir, Matthew est plongé dans un univers où un tyran nommé Canada contrôle le monde avec une poigne de fer. Comment arrêter Maple War, cette guerre qui détruit les nations une à une depuis près de six ans, alors que Matthew doit trouver les perles de ses souvenirs ? (PruCan)
1. C1 : Le Réveil

**Titre : Maple War**

**Résumé : Avec son nom pour seul souvenir, Matthew est plongé dans un univers où un tyran nommé Canada contrôle le monde avec une poigne de fer. Comment arrêter Maple War, cette guerre qui détruit les nations une à une depuis près de six ans, alors que Matthew doit trouver les perles de ses souvenirs ?**

**Pairings : PruCan (principal)**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia.**

**A/N : Et non, je ne mets pas à jour mes autres histoires. J'ai tout perdu, et honnêtement ça me déprime. La technologie n'est pas fiable ! J'écris depuis chez mon père, j'essaierais de le faire toutes les deux semaines ...**

**Je peaufine cette histoire depuis 7 mois. Le premier chapitre me déçoit un peu, mais voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on n'écrit pas pendant longtemps …**

**C'est un univers différent, vous allez le voir au fur et à mesure.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Maple War**

**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil**

_Le noir._

_Partout._

_Les ténèbres._

_Où est la lumière ?_

_Il me manque quelque chose …_

_Ou alors … Est-ce quelqu'un ?_

_Il me manque quelqu'un ?_

_Je ne sais plus …_

_Qui suis-je ?_

_Je suis … Un garçon …_

_Matthew … Matthew Williams ! C'est mon nom !_

**XxXxX**

Quelqu'un lui frappait dans le ventre. Il était allongé sur le dos sur une surface dure, et puisqu'elle était froide, il supposa qu'il s'agissait de pierre, et qu'il n'était pas là depuis longtemps.

Un autre coup vint lui frapper les côtes. Il se sentait revenir à lui, mais n'avait pas encore assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux. Son ventre lui faisait mal … Il devait avoir des bleus ...

Soudain, à sa tempe, il entendit le bruit d'un revolver dont on retirait la sécurité. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et jeta son regard paniqué tout autour de lui sans faire de mouvements brusques.

Il se trouvait dans une grotte au plafond haut et couvert de stalactites couleur sable. La caverne était éclairée de lanternes à huile. Il paniqua immédiatement se demandant comment il était arrivé là. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col et le mit debout. Le garçon déglutit alors qu'il tombait nez à nez avec un albinos à la peau de marbre blanc et aux cheveux aux pointes argentées. Le plus impressionnant cependant, étaient ses yeux, d'un rouge rubis rappelant la couleur du sang.

Et cet inconnu pointait un revolver contre sa tempe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Demanda-t-il avec un accent allemand fort prononcer.

Était-il en Allemagne ? L'endroit ne lui disait rien du tout. Mais s'il était en Allemagne, l'inconnu lui aurait adressé la parole en allemand …

\- Répond-moi ! Hurla-t-il en lui donnant un coup de fusil dans la joue, l'ouvrant légèrement.

Le garçon paniqua et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout de suite, le pire des scénarios lui vint en tête. Il devait sûrement avoir remonter le temps et était maintenant prisonnier des allemands pendant la seconde Guerre Mondiale !

\- Je sais que tu sais parler, Canada ! Continua l'étranger.

Canada ? C'était un nom de pays ça … Il n'était pas Canada … Non, il était quelqu'un d'autre …

\- Ma … commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

L'inconnu serra plus fort son col en le rapprochant de lui.

\- « Ma » quoi ? Hissa-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Ma … tthew … Je m'appelle M-Matthew …

Cette réplique lui donna droit à un autre coup de crosse, cette fois au dessus de l'œil, renversant une paire de lunettes qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il portait.

\- Je sais que tu es Canada ! J'ai entendu assez d'histoire à ton sujet …

Matthew secoua la tête, souffrant en silence, malgré ses larmes qui lui piquaient la joue.

\- M-Matthew Williams, insista-t-il.

L'inconnu plissa les yeux avant de le relâcher brusquement sur le sol. Matthew tomba sur les fesses, puis sa tête reçu un violent coup de pierre, qui l'assomma.

**XxXxX**

_Encore …_

_Le noir …_

_Je n'aime pas ça … Où est la lumière ?_

_Je suis Matthew Williams … Mais d'où est-ce que je viens ?_

_Je …_

\- Canada !

_Je suis perdu …_

\- Canada !

_Je n'ai aucun souvenir …_

\- CANADA !

Matthew ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Une douleur phénoménale lui frappa l'échine et le crâne. Il était accroché les bras en croix dans une espèce de cellule ronde toute en pierre grise. Cela ressemblait fortement à un donjon ou à un cachot, comme on les voyait dans les films sur la Rome ou la Grèce antique.

\- Tu reviens enfin à toi …

Le garçon regarda à sa droite où un homme blond au yeux émeraude se tenait bien droit. Il portait une tenue militaire verte de la seconde guerre, ce qui fit de nouveau paniquer Matthew. Sa vision était trouble, il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

\- Oh, alors moi tu me reconnais, n'est-il pas ?

Il parlait avec un accent anglais et son attitude allait à merveille avec son lieu d'origine. Il s'approcha de Matthew. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, mais était bien plus impressionnant. Ses sourcils aussi étaient imposants.

\- O-Où suis-je ? Demanda Matthew.

Il regarda en l'air. Les mur était haut et il n'y avait pas de lumière autre que celle des torches qui flambaient à hauteur du sol. Un peu plus loin et lui faisant face, il y avait un porte en bois massif qui semblait peser une tonne. Il regarda finalement son corps et vit qu'il portait une espèce d'uniforme scolaire, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleue, assortie à son pantalon à carreaux.

\- Chez toi, Canada. Ceci est ta nouvelle chambre.

Le visage de Matthew dû s'effondrer, car le blondinet fit un pas en arrière, l'air décomposé. Matthew pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie. Enfin, peut-être que si, mais il ne se souvenait de rien autre que son nom.

\- Et bien, _lad, _je ne savais pas que tu était encore doté d'émotions …

Matthew secoua la tête.

\- Laissez-moi partir ! Je n'ai rien fait !

L'inconnu eut l'audace de lui rire au nez.

\- Ha ! Rien fait ? Tu as décimé la terre de ton propre frère ! Mais tu as raison, ce n'était pas grand chose, _isn't it ?_

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! J-Je … Je n'ai même pas de frère !

L'inconnu croisa les bras, et leva les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as _**plus**_ de frère. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Amérique continue de dire.

Matthew fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Son crâne lui donnait l'impression d'être coupé en deux. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. D'abord Canada, maintenant Amérique … Pourquoi lui parlait-on comme s'il était un pays ? Il sentait que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il était là et comment s'en sortir.

\- Q-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Il voulait une voix curieuse, mais cela sortit comme un craquement faible et pitoyable.

\- Tu as oublier qui t'as partiellement éduqué ?

Plus on lui répondait moins il comprenait. C'était vraiment pénible. Donc cette personne l'avait éduqué ? Il était trop jeune pour être son père … Un oncle alors ? Ou un simple baby-sitter ?

\- Maintenant réponds-moi, continua l'anglais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Où étais-tu ?

\- Je … Je comprends rien … L'albinos m'appelait Canada … et maintenant ça … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je veux rentrer chez moi …

Matthew se mit à pleurer de plus belle. L'homme en face de lui ne comprenait pas ses crises de larmes à en juger par son état de stupéfaction.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit violemment, s'écrasant contre le mur de pierre. L'albinos entra dans la pièce. Matthew se figea immédiatement, ne souhaitant pas revivre la même expérience que tout à l'heure. Il s'avança vers lui en plissant les yeux, visiblement, il analysait le comportement de Matthew, qui tremblait comme une feuille, ce qui contrastait avec la démarche assurée de l'albinos.

Il portait l'uniforme prussien de la seconde guerre, et bien que Matthew n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder les vêtements qu'il avait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il avait tout de même l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même tenue.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il emprisonna son visage entre ses mains gantées, le caressant doucement.

\- Ressemble à Birdie … murmura-t-il, son accent chatouillant les oreilles de Matthew.

Il passa son nez dans le cou du garçon, le faisant rougir et frissonner.

\- Sent comme Birdie …

Il le regarda dans les yeux en souriant malicieusement.

\- Rougit comme Birdie …

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Matthew qui écarquilla les yeux. L'albinos fit passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du garçon et se détacha en souriant.

\- Goûte comme Birdie …

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un temps incalculable. Matthew se sentait rougir sous ce regard insistant, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher.

\- Prusse, fit le blondinet qui jusque là était resté silencieux, quand tu auras finit de le molester, on pourra peut-être, hum … _I don't know … Maybe _… Continuer l'interrogatoire ?! Hurla-t-il, ce qui fit soupirer l'albinos.

\- Angleterre, ce n'est pas Canada … dit-il en secouant la tête.

Angleterre ? Prusse ? Canada ? C'était une conspiration secrète ou quoi ? Des noms de codes, et ce Canada avait dû faire une grosse connerie.

\- Comment ça « pas Canada » ? Tu viens de dire toi même qu'il était « comme Birdie » !

L'albinos, qui répondait au surnom de Prusse, soupira, visiblement lassé.

\- J'ai d'autres choses à foutre, dit-il, mais si tu veux une preuve qu'il n'est pas Canada, je veux bien le déshabiller …

Matthew déglutit. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire violer ?! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ressemblait à ce Canada, et qu'apparemment Prusse entretenait ce genre de relation avec ce type qu'il allait devoir subir la même chose !

Il secoua la tête alors que les mains de Prusse déboutonnaient sa chemise blanche et couverte de poussière.

\- Kesesese~ ! Du calme … J'vais pas t'faire de mal, je suis bien trop génial pour ça … C'est comment ton p'tit nom ?

\- M-Matthew …

Il lui sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu as un joli corps, Mattie …

Matthew baissa les yeux vers son torse nu. Il était couvert de bleus. Il se souvint que c'était Prusse qui les lui avait fait tout à l'heure, et se demanda un instant pourquoi il agissait différemment maintenant. Il rougit quand Prusse s'écarta de lui, dévoilant son corps à Angleterre.

\- _Bloody hell ! No tatoo ?_s'exclama-t-il.

\- Exactement, fit Prusse. Maintenant détache ce pauvre Matthew avant qu'il fasse une crise d'angoisse.

Matthew aimait la manière dont Prusse prononçait son nom « Match-ouh », c'était un accent que le garçon aimait beaucoup.

\- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de tatouage ?! S'exclama Angleterre.

\- Je pense qu'il vient du même endroit que Gilbert. Répondit Prusse en croisant les bras d'un air pensif.

Matthew suivait leur discussion comme un match de tennis. Gilbert, eh ? Enfin un nom normal ! Dans ces moments là, son bon sens lui disait qu'il valait mieux rester bouche fermée et suivre les événements d'un regard critique sans intervenir.

\- Détache-le, fit Prusse en s'éloignant, marchant vers la sortie.

\- _I can't, _Gilbert a les clefs …

\- _Toll …_

Gilbert marcha en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la sortie et hurla dans ce qui ressemblait à des escaliers, également illuminés par des torches. Y avait-il l'électricité ?

\- _GILBERT, KOMM HER SOFORT !_

Matthew sursauta sous le cri de Prusse. L'allemand était une langue impressionnante … On entendit un tumulte et quelqu'un râler alors qu'une personne descendait les escaliers en faisant un boucan phénoménal.

\- _WAS__W__I__LL__ST__DU__, __PREUßEN __?! __ICH SCHLIEF !_

Une copie conforme de Prusse se pointa en croisant les bras. Il avait l'air plus jeune et plus agressif aussi. Il portait un pantalon de treillis kaki et un top noir. Ses cheveux étaient dans tout les sens, comme s'il venait de se lever. Matthew reconnu l'albinos l'ayant frappé à plusieurs reprises.

\- Où sont les clefs ? Demanda Angleterre.

\- En quoi ça te regarde _Arschloch? _cracha Gilbert.

Prusse le frappa derrière le crâne.

\- Tu nous as ramené un civil, répondit Angleterre, alors le seul qui mérite l'insulte ici, c'est toi !

Gilbert regarda Matthew qui lui sourit tristement. Il avait les poignets endoloris et attendait avec impatience la libération. L'albinos ne lui rendit pas son sourire, il le mitrailla du regard à la place.

\- C'est pas Canada ? Demanda-t-il dubitatif.

\- _Nein, _les nations ont des tatouages représentant leur pays sur le torse. Mattie n'en a pas.

Gilbert fronça du nez et chercha après quelque chose dans sa poche. Matthew tentait toujours de comprendre la situation, mais préférait ne pas réagir aux informations qu'il emmagasinait. L'albinos sortit un trousseau de clefs et le lança à Angleterre qui l'attrapa sans même regarder. Il marcha d'un pas ferme vers Matthew et le détacha.

\- _Sorry kid … _fit-il.

Le garçon retomba sur le sol sans le soutient de ses poignets. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas correctement, et pourtant, il les sentait. Matthew se demanda s'il avait une commotion. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, avec le coup que Gilbert lui avait mis … Cela expliquerait pourquoi il avait du mal à se concentrer, et pourquoi sa tête tournait. Il eut soudainement la nausée et vomit sur le sol. Il avait l'estomac vide et se contenta de régurgiter sa bile. Prusse se hâta immédiatement à ses côtés.

\- Ça va Mattie ? Rien de casser ?

\- J'ai … J'ai un peu mal au crâne …

Prusse hocha la tête et l'aida à se relever. Matthew le sentit se frotter à lui, et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il s'écarta un peu, et Prusse comprit le message.

\- Il lui faut une chambre, dit Angleterre.

\- On peut le mettre dans ma génialissime chambre, le lit est assez large pour deux … Kesesese~ !

\- C'est ça, répondit l'anglais, pour que tu le viol pendant la nuit ? J'aurais plus confiance en France qu'en toi pour le loger …

Angleterre écarquilla les yeux comme s'il ne réalisait que maintenant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- _No way I just said that …_

\- Apparemment si, répondit Gilbert qui tapait impatiemment du pied. Vous vous grouillez ? J'ai une génialissime sieste à faire et un entraînement juste après …

\- On va le mettre dans la chambre en face de la mienne, dit Prusse en demandant à Matthew de monter sur son dos.

Matthew rougit mais obéit.

\- _Was ?!_ S'exclama Gilbert, mais c'est ma chambre ça !

\- Et oui, Gilbert, fit Angleterre, c'est Matthew le nouveau chouchou du campement, alors déblais tes affaires et vas dormir avec les _pigs, _je suis sûr que tu apprécieras leur compagnie plus que les nations n'apprécient la tienne.

Gilbert lui fit un doigt d'honneur et cracha au pied de Prusse et Matthew avant de remonter, sans doute vers son ancienne chambre. Matthew se crispa, il n'aimait pas s'imposer aux autres. De plus, Gilbert n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier ...

\- T'inquiète, Mattie, il s'en remettra. Fit Gilbert en avançant un peu. J'étais comme lui avant de rencontrer Birdie.

\- Et tu l'es redevenu quand il est parti … ajouta Angleterre en le dépassant pour monter à son tour.

Matthew se demandait qui était ce Canada … Il avait l'air important … Il manquait des pièces du puzzle, mais sans doute allait-il en apprendre davantage une fois sortit de ce cachot de malheur. Prusse le porta jusqu'en haut des marches et le laissa redescendre sans que Matthew ne comprenne pourquoi. Peut-être était-il trop lourd …

\- Mattie, dit-il, je viens de réaliser que tu ne comprend certainement pas ce qu'il se passe …

Matthew avait envie de crier « Tu n't'en rend compte que maintenant, _hoser _? », mais s'abstint.

\- E-Effectivement … répondit-il timidement.

Prusse rougit et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Aarg, t'es trop mignon tout timide comme ça !

Il se détacha brusquement et regarda ailleurs, l'air frustré. Il soupira comme pour se calmer et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en allemand. Il mit son bras autour des épaules de Matthew et continua d'avancer dans le couloir.

\- Bon, suis-moi, on va aller t'allonger sur mon lit le temps que Gilbert débarrasse son bordel. Tu dois avoir un tas de questions à poser … Et je suis sûr que France et Amérique seront comme des chiens en chaleur devant toi … Je vais nettoyer ton visage aussi … Gilbert est vraiment un con quand il s'y met …

Matthew hochait la tête. Il se fichait complètement de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se coucher et se réveiller. Parce qu'évidemment, tout cela n'était qu'un énorme cauchemar. Quand il se réveillera, il aura récupéré ses souvenirs …

**A/N : Un peu déçue du premier chapitre (c'était mieux dans ma tête), mais heureuse que ça soit terminé ! Je ne montre pas assez que Matthew ne se souvient de rien … et pas assez de descriptions non plus … Faut dire que j'ai pas trop le temps !**

**Mais je suis trop heureuse d'avoir pu écrire à nouveau ! Et j'ai dessiné une image pour cette fic, il faut juste que je la numérise :)**

**Je pars à Malte demain, super excitée !**

**Review svp ?**

**Traductions :**

_hoser __(canadien) : mélange de Hockey et Loser (perdant)_

_pigs __(anglais) : porcs_

_Was __(allemand) : quoi_

_No way I just said that __(anglais) : Pas possible que j'ai dis ça_

_Sorry kid __(anglais) : Désolé petit_

_Nein __(allemand) : non_

_Arschloch __(allemand) : Imbécile, trou du cul_

_WAS __W__I__LL__ST__DU__, __PREUßEN ?! __ICH SCHLIEF__(allemand) : Que veux-tu Prusse ?! __Je dormais_

_GILBERT, KOMM HER SOFORT !__(allemand) : Gilbert, viens ici immédiatement !_

_Toll __(allemand) : Fantastique, génial_

_I can'__t (anglais) : Je ne peux pas_

_Bloody hell ! No tatoo ?__(Anglais) : Bordel, pas de tatouages_

_I__ don't know … Maybe __(anglais) : Je n'sais pas … Peut-être_

_isn't it ? __(anglais) : n'est-il pas ?_

_Lad __(anglais) : l'ami, petit, gamin_


	2. C2 : Première Attaque

**Maple War**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : violence, gore**

**Disclaimer : J'ai vraiment plus d'imagination ... Je ne possède que ma dignité, et c'est pas grand chose ...**

**A/N : C'est pas vraiment confortable, mais c'est vrai que je me débrouille pas mal en écrivant avec mon GSM ... Je fais moins de faute, mais ça me prends plus de temps pour un simple chapitre ...**

**J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyant, j'essaie de donner des détails, la description n'a jamais été mon point fort ...**

**Chapitre 2 : Première Attaque**

_J'ai mal ..._

_Ma tête me tue ..._

_Je suis dans un lit ... Celui de ... Prusse ?_

_Oh ..._

_Oui ..._

\- J'espère que c'est une blague, aru !

_Je me souviens ..._

\- Je rigolerais pas avec ça, bordel !

_C'est sa voix ... Prusse ..._

\- Il n'y a que les idiots dans ton genre pour faire dormir quelqu'un avec une commotion !

_Et là ..._

_Angleterre ..._

_Il a l'air d'avoir des problèmes de gestion de colère ..._

\- Si ça se trouve, aru, il est dans le coma !

_Je ne connais pas cette voix ..._

\- Bon débarras !

_C'est Prusse ? Non ..._

_C'est Gilbert !_

_Il faut ... Que j'ouvre les yeux ..._

_Allez Matt !_

_Mais c'est trop dur ..._

_Je suis trop faible ..._

_Le noir ..._

_Comme à chaque fois ..._

_Je ... Je dois trouver la lumière, ma lumière ..._

_Mais pour l'instant ... Je vais dormir un peu ..._

_Je ne les entends même plus ..._

**XxXxX**

Matthew ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il était allongé sur le côté face à un mur de pierre beige clair. Il tendit la main vers la surface froide et l'effleura de ses doigts, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et vérifia que son mal de crâne soit passé avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

Il sortit les bras de sous la fine couverture et s'assit sur le matelas qui n'était pas confortable du tout. Il regarda autour de lui et fut frappé par la pauvreté de l'endroit. Les murs étaient effrités et sales, tout comme le sol et les meubles en bois.

Comme dans la seule pièce où il avait précédemment mit les pieds, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, et l'éclairage provenait de torches et bougies dispersées et placées à distances inégales à travers la chambre qui, Matthew s'en souvenait, appartenait à Prusse. Une paire de lunettes était posée sur la table de nuit. Il les mit et soupira.

Alors tout cela était bel et bien réel ? Il espérait encore se réveiller dans sa chambre, peu importait où c'était, ou au moins dans un endroit dans lequel il se sentirait en sécurité.

À sa gauche, une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué s'ouvrit en grinçant et une tête qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu lui sourit comme un enfant le matin de Noël. L'inconnu entra avec un plateau dans les mains.

Il était grand, bien battit et assez musclé. Il portait un uniforme couleur sable, un peu comme la pierre aux murs, et par dessus une veste d'aviateur en cuir marron. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et lui arrivaient aux oreilles. Il avait le front caché par des mèches qui tombaient de manière irrégulière sauf à un endroit où une de celle-ci montait au lieu de descendre. Il avait un visage enfantin malgré ses pommettes hautes et son nez droit, mais c'était certainement dut à ses grands yeux bleus dans lesquels brillaient des milliers d'étoiles, et qui étaient ornementés par une paire de lunettes sans monture et aux branches fines et argentées. Cependant, quelque chose clochait dans son physique ... L'homme était vraiment pale, et ça n'avait pas l'air naturel. Il avait également d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air malade, voir cadavérique.

Maintenant, ça c'était de la description ! Matthew avait du passer un bon moment à observer la personne ... Et puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé, il imaginait que l'inconnu aussi l'observait avec attention.

\- Wow, dit-il en avançant, on ne m'avait pas menti ! T'es son sosie ! C'est trop dingue !

Matthew rougit et joignit ses indexes assez gêné.

\- Et tu fais même son machin avec les doigts quand il est timide !

Le garçon rougit de plus belle et cacha ses mains sous la couette.

\- J'imagine que tu ne sais pas qui je suis ... Tu peux m'appeler Amérique !

Le nom cliqua dans l'esprit de Matthew. Il essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était . Il toussa avant de reprendre.

\- Tu ... Ahem ... Tu es le frère de Canada, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! Enfin ... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ...

Matthew hocha la tête. Canada était le méchant de l'histoire s'il avait bien compris. Il fit couler son regard jusqu'au plateau qu'Amérique tenait entre ses mains quand il fut frapper par la délicieuse odeur d'une soupe au poulet.

Son ventre gargouilla, et il s'y agrippa honteusement. Amérique rit et lui tendit le plateau.

\- Régale-toi, Canuckee ... Enfin ... Euh, c'est comme ça que j'appelais mon frangin ...

Matthew accepta la soupe avec joie et hocha la tête en reconnaissance. Il pouvait comprendre que c'était perturbant pour Amérique de devoir converser avec la copie conforme de son frère.

Il prit une cuillerée et se délecta du goût salé et merveilleusement épicé.

\- Je savais que tu aimerais ! C'est France qui l'a faite, et s'il n'était pas occupé à faire la vaisselle, je suis sûr qu'il te la donnerait lui même.

Matthew hocha la tête tout en continuant de boire. Amérique lui expliqua que les nations (?) se relayaient toutes les heures pour voir si Matthew était levé, et pour le nourrir au moins deux fois par jour.

\- Eh ?! S'exclama-t-il en reposant sa cuiller pour plus de sécurité. Je suis comme ça depuis combien de temps ?!

\- Quatre jours ... C'était pas vraiment _clever _de faire dormir quelqu'un avec une commotion ... en même temps, Prusse est un crétin ...

Matthew se frotta les tempes ... Même sans souvenir, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas laisser dormir quelqu'un avec une commotion avant qu'il ne soit stable ...

\- Bon euh ... je suis sensé appeler _England or China _pour qu'ils t'expliquent la situation, mais quand je vois que Gilbert est devenu un vrai _asshole _après les avoir écouté, je vais le faire moi-même.

Amérique attendit que Matthew ait fini son repas avant de continuer.

\- Pour commencer, on est dans des souterrains en Grèce, et on est bien en 2014, même si nos vêtements datent de WWII ... J'aime bien les porter parce que j'ai ... Enfin 'on' a gagné la guerre et j'aime bien me souvenir de l'époque où tout le monde me devait de l'argent ...

Matthew fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Tu parles comme si tu y étais ... Dit-il.

\- Oh, mais c'est le cas ! Je suis Amérique, le pays ! En entier, je suis Etats-Unis d'Amérique, mais je préfère Amérique parce que c'est plus court et-

\- Et parce que tu aimes te faire passer pour un continent entier ! S'exclama une voix avec un accent anglais. _You git! You were supposed to call us!_

Angleterre, Prusse et un homme asiatique se tenaient à l'entrée de la chambre. L'anglais était visiblement énervé, Prusse levait un sourcil, et l'asiatique les fronçait alors qu'ils se concentrait sur le visage de Matthew.

Amérique soupira.

\- C'est trop demandé un moment avec mon frère ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton frère, aru ! Dit l'asiatique en faisant un pas.

Il avait un bébé panda dans les bras, portait une tenue militaire kaki foncée, et avait un air sévère, bien qu'une voix assez efféminée, comme s'il n'avait pas mué.

Amérique roula les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Demanda-t-il, c'était mon tour de lui donner à manger !

Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui boudait pour avoir un bonbon. Angleterre soupira et s'avança vers Matthew. Prusse le suivit et s'assit sur le lit. Le garçon ne dit rien, après tout, c'était son lit, mais s'éloigna un peu du germanophone.

\- On s'est un peu douté d'un truc quand tu n'es pas revenu ... répondit Prusse.

Amérique croisa les bras et s'assit en indien sur le sol, la lèvre inférieure sortie, alors qu'il sortait un hamburger de sa poche. Matthew n'osa même pas demandé.

\- Bien, aru. Il est temps de t'expliquer. Je suis Chine au fait, le plus sage parmi nous.

\- Le plus sénile, ouais ... fit Amérique la bouche pleine.

Angleterre le frappa derrière la tête en grognant en anglais. Matthew fut surpris de comprendre aussi bien qu'en français. Était-il bilingue ?

\- Tu connais déjà Prusse et Angleterre ... Je crois, aru ?

Matthew réalisa que Chine testait s'il avait des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé quatre jours plus tôt. Il hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait continuer.

\- Pour faire simple, aru, nous sommes les personnifications des nations. Nous naissons avec nos terres sans trop savoir comment et mourrons quand nos gens disparaissent, aru. Enfin pas vraiment ... Prusse est toujours là, aru ...

\- C'est plutôt confus ... Dit Matthew en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Prusse porta un mouchoir à son nez pour l'empécher de saigner en murmurant quelque chose ressemblant fortement à "trow meugnon~".

Amérique le fusilla du regard et Angleterre, une fois encore, soupira d'exsaspération. Il reprit la discussion entre ses mains.

\- _To make it simple, _il y a une guerre sur nos têtes. Ça fait six ans que Canada essaie de contrôler les nations ou de les détruire. Il a déjà eu Russie ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'Europe de l'Est. La terre d'_America _est inhabitable, Mexique a été rayé de la carte, Japon est porté disparu ...

Angleterre continua de citer des noms et Matthew écarquilla les yeux devant tant de nations détruites ou portées disparues. Belgique, Luxembourg, Équateur, Suisse ... Introuvables.

\- Je n'comprends pas, dit-il, Canada n'est pas une nation hostile ...

Il n'avait pas l'impression que le Canada était brutal. Il se souvenait que c'était un pays connu pour son amabilité et son hospitalité. Il ne pensait pas que le pays avait des ressources militaires suffisantes pour pouvoir déclarer la guerre au monde ... Il expliqua sa pensée aux autres.

\- Ce n'est pas une guerre comme les autres, aru, dit Chine. Pour commencer, Canada a décimé la terre d'Amérique avec des dizaines de bombes atomiques, sans penser une seule fois aux civils.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux devant tant d'horreur. Il regarda ensuite le frère du tyran qui fixait le sol d'un air abattu. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait l'air si malade, Amérique était en train de mourir. Ce dernier leva son regard vers le garçon qui prenait pitié de lui.

\- Mon peuple a en partie survécu grâce à Russie qui m'a aidé à héberger les survivants et ceux qui avaient prit la menace de Canada au sérieux. Jamais je n'ai vu autant de souffrance dans les yeux d'un humain ...

\- Mais, interrompit Matthew, s'il y a eu des bombes atomiques, alors Canada aussi aurait du être touché ...

Matthew savait que les radiations auraient dû atteindre le pays voisin.

\- C'est ici que le bas blesse, continua Angleterre. Canada utilise, comment dire ... de la magie ... c'est pour cela que son armée est si puissante.

Matthew se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se foutait de qui là ? Il n'était pas naïf à se point là ! Il fixa le visage de chaque nations, attendant une réaction. Rien ne vint. Matthew préféra éluder le sujet.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il déclaré la guerre ?

Toutes les nations se tournèrent vers Prusse. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, l'albinos le regarda sévèrement. Il lui parla comme un moins que rien, et Matthew eut l'impression de faire face à Gilbert.

\- T'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Ce fut au tour d'Amérique de soupirer.

\- Il refuse de nous le dire ... Il doit en être responsable ...

Alors que Prusse partait, Gilbert entra les mains dans les poches et la tête haute. Son attitude criait à l'arogance qu'il était bien meilleur qu'elle. Matthew fronça du nez à son arrivée. Il ne supportait pas ce type.

\- _Wonderful, _fit Angleterre, j'allais justement en venir à toi, Gilbert.

\- C'est _Herr Awesomeness _pour toi.

Angleterre se contenta de rouler les yeux au plafond alors que Matthew fronçait du nez devant l'attitude hautaine de l'albinos. L'anglais se tourna vers le garçon dans le lit du prussien avant de continuer.

\- Comme je disais ... Gilbert et toi portiez le même uniforme scolaire, vous deviez sûrement fréquenter le même bâtiment, si pas les mêmes classes.

\- J'ai aucun souvenir ! dit Gilbert de manière agressive.

\- Je sais, répondit Angleterre, et Matthew non plus.

\- Je ne sais même pas mon âge, confirma l'interréssé.

Chine, qui jusque là se contentait d'observer décida de se joindre à la conversation.

\- Vous devez avoir entre 16 et 18 ans, aru, puisque vous êtes au lycée.

\- Kese, fit Gilbert, du moment que je suis en âge de boire et de niquer ...

Amérique se leva d'un coup et le menaça du poing.

\- On est en guerre, _dumbass_, essaie de penser à autre chose ! Je sais que tu n'es là que depuis un mois, mais des milliards de gens sont morts ! Et Canada ne s'en est pas encore prit à l'Afrique où les nations sont les plus vulnérables !

\- Pas mon problème ... Répondit Gilbert en haussant des épaules.

Amérique se mit à grincer des dents de rage avant de se calmer d'un coup pour tousser. Matthew écarquilla les yeux quand il vit les mains de la nation se couvrirent de sang. Angleterre et Chine se précipitèrent à ses côtés alors que Gilbert se moquait de lui en disant qu'il était un faible. Angleterre le fit se taire immédiatement.

\- _Shut the bleeding up! _Il a vécu des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit en vie ! Tu l'aurais connu avant, tu ne dirais pas ça !

Matthew frissonna devant la rage du pays. Gilbert semblait sans ficher royalement. Il haussa des épaules et quitta la chambre en disant qu'ils "ne méritaient pas d'être en sa géniale présence". Les nations ne réagirent pas et Matthew en fut perplexe.

\- Pourquoi vous le laissez agir comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Chine lui répondit en s'essuyant les mains avec un essuie mouillé qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

\- On répond aux imbéciles par le silence, aru. Et puis, c'est une question d'habitude ... Il est exactement comme Prusse ...

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Matthew entendait cela, et pourtant, il avait du mal à le croire. Prusse avait plus l'air d'un gamin séducteur, alors que Gilbert était un enfant pourri gâté et égocentrique avec un penchant pour l'alcool et la débauche.

\- Tu vas finir par tomber sous son charme ... Fit une nouvelle voix. Fais-moi confiance.

Matthew vit arrivé un homme au cheveux blonds mi-longs et légèrement ondulés. Il avait des yeux couleur saphir, un peu plus clair que ceux d'Amérique, et un duvet sous le menton. Il sentait le parfum de rose à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il ne portait pas une tenue de guerre, mais une chemise bleue marine et un pantalon rouge. Il s'approcha de lui en souriant de manière séductive, et prit sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Enchanté Mathieu, je m'appelle France.

Alors que Matthew allait poliment lui répondre, et même le remercier pour le délicieux bien que frugal repas, Angleterre frappa France avec le torchon mouillé qu'il avait arraché des mains de Chine. France se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Rosbif, tu auras aussi ta part de moi, honhonhon~!

\- La ferme, _frog _! Comme si je voulais de toi !

\- Bien dit, Iggy ! Fit Amérique qui semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et lâche-moi, _bloody yank, _t'es plus un enfant !

Matthew avait l'impression étrange d'assister à une réunion de famille. Une famille dérangée, certes, mais c'était tout de même mignon. Il rit légèrement et l'attention de redirigea vers lui avant qu'Amérique ne soupir.

\- Pendant deux secondes, j'ai cru que Canuckee était là ...

Ce fut au tour de France de soupirer. Il plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de prendre la parole.

\- Ça te dit de voir la lumière du soleil, Mathieu ? Ce n'est pas très sain de rester sous terre pendant quatre jours ...

**XxXxX**

Amérique devant se reposer un peu et Chine ayant du travail, ce fut Angleterre qui fit faire la visite du campement à Matthew, au grand regret de France qui voulait absolument le faire.

C'était un véritable campement. Il y avait des tentes de diverses tailles et couleurs un peu partout. Matthew aperçut plusieurs tentes 2 secondes de _Ketchua, _lui confirmant bien qu'il était dans la bonne époque.

Il se posait des milliers de questions. Est-ce que les avancées technologiques étaient aussi retardées de six ans ? Et pour la musique ? Les chanteurs étaient-ils morts avant que leur tubes ne sortent ?

Et outre ces questions, il y avait les interrogations un peu plus personnelles ... Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir de lui-même ? Il se souvenait de l'Histoire, des gagnants de l'Eurovision de cette année, du goût des éclairs au café, mais pas moyen de savoir s'il les aimait ...

Dès qu'il pensait à lui, c'était le trou noir ... Un peu comme un rêve, il savait qu'il avait vécu, mais pas moyen de savoir quoi ...

\- Les nations sont mélangées aux humains, expliqua Angleterre. Certains sont au courant de ce que nous sommes, et d'autres pensent que nous ne sommes que des hauts gradés. Les femmes et les enfants sont dans les souterrains, et les hommes se préparent pour la guerre. Bien sûr, les femmes sont acceptées dans nos rangs, mais elles préfèrent les missions de sauvetage aux champs de bataille. Je peux les comprendre.

Matthew regarda autour de lui. Ils avaient quitté le campement et atteignaient un champs où des hommes et quelques femmes s'entrainaient à l'épée. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. N'avaient-ils pas d'armes à feu ? Angleterre répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- Avec le peu de survivants humains que nous avons, les usines d'armes tournent au ralentit. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais pour une guerre, il faut que l'industrie du pays soit entièrement convertie pour celle-ci. Les armes telles que les épées et les arcs sont les moins coûteux à produire, que ce soit au niveau main d'oeuvre ou au niveau matière première. De plus, s'entrainer aux armes à feu gaspille les munitions.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il aperçut Prusse qui semblait s'amuser comme un gosse en frappant avec deux épées contre un arbre.

Le duo avança encore et arriva en lisière d'une forêt, près d'un bâtiment où des hommes s'entraînaient à la carabine.

\- Ils utilisent des armes de fête foraine, expliqua Angleterre. Comme je te l'ai dit, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre des munitions. Seuls les tireurs expérimentés reçoivent des armes.

Matthew observa les tireurs un à un. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une fille blonde qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de quinze ans. Elle portait une tenue militaire kaki et un ruban violet dans les cheveux. Ses yeux était d'un vert si clair qu'on aurait cru y voir la Méditerranée. Elle tira dans sa cible avec une précision d'aigle. Elle demanda aux autres de tirer trois coups puis de s'avancer s'ils avaient toucher la cible.

Il les regarda tirer et seuls quatre hommes parmi le groupe firent un pas en avant. La fille demanda froidement aux autres de s'en aller pour laisser place au groupe suivant.

\- Si vous avez touché la cible, dit-elle, une arme vous sera attribuée.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers le duo et s'arrêta en face d'eux.

\- Tu viens pour l'entrainement ? Demanda-t-elle à Matthew.

Il secoua vivement la tête. Ce genre d'activité n'était pas pour lui ... Angleterre lui dit :

\- Matthew, je te présente Liechtenstein.

...

...

C'était où ça ?

\- Enchanté, dit Matthew en lui tendant la main.

Liechtenstein la lui serra gentiment et lui présenta un sourire timide contrastant avec l'attitude guerrière qu'elle venait de montrer face aux tireurs. Un autre groupe d'hommes arriva et elle retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Son frère a disparu l'année passée, dit Angleterre. Suisse et Liechtenstein étaient neutres, mais Canada a attaqué quand même. Suisse s'est sacrifié pour la sauver, et comme pour le remercier, elle a adopté le même comportement que lui. C'était une fille si douce avant cette _bloody war ... _

\- PUTAIN DE _SHEIβE_ ! hurla une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Prusse et Gilbert courir en leur direction.

\- On est attaqué ! Cria Prusse.

\- _Shit_ !

Angleterre courut dans le bâtiment et en sorti une alarme manuelle de la première guerre. Il fit tourner la manivelle et la sirène retentit.

\- Mattie, Gil ! Cria Prusse au dessus du son et les faisant se tourner dans sa direction. C'est votre première attaque. Attrapez une arme et défendez vous comme vous l'pouvez.

\- Oh putain, ouais ... Fit Gilbert. Ça fait un mois que je m'entraine pour ça !

Matthew vit qu'ils avaient la même lumière sanguinaire dans les yeux. Ils étaient de vrais guerriers, et lui il faisait tâche au milieu du décor.

\- Litchi ! Cria Prusse à Liechtenstein, les voilà !

Matthew se mit a paniquer, il n'avait pas d'entrainement, pas de protection, et n'était certainement pas capable d'affronter une armée de canadiens en colère ...

\- Ils sont combien ? Demanda Liechtenstein.

\- Indéterminé ... Répondit Prusse. Mattie, prend ça.

Il lui tendit une épée légère à double tranchant. Matthew la prit en tremblant et Gilbert lui roula les yeux.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un bébé ... Tu ne vaux rien ...

Matthew le fusilla du regard, malgré le fait qu'il avait sans doute raison.

Dans la forêt un arbre craqua et une bête rugit.

\- Les voilà ...

Matthew fronça des sourcils. Il connaissait ce rugissement mais ...

\- Litchi ! T'es trop près !

Ils étaient en Grèce ...

\- Armes !

Et pourtant ce rugissement ...

\- Angleterre, va prévenir les souterrains !

C'était celui ...

\- Matthew ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Bouge !

D'un ours polaire ?

D'un coup, les arbres furent abattus, et des ours polaires aussi gros que des camions apparurent en hurlant.

Matthew resta bouche bée. Sur certains ours, il y avait une demi douzaine d'hommes armés, alors que d'autres animaux chargeaient à travers la plaine.

Les hommes se mirent à tirer de tous les côtés, et quelques canadiens tombèrent de leur monture. Le terrain se remplissait de corps, de sang et de cris. À côté de Matthew, un homme prit une balle de fusil aussi grosse qu'une bale de golf en pleine tête, aspergeant la chemise de Matthew de sa cervelle. Il réalisa qu'à trente centimètres près, cela aurait pu être lui. Alors il écouta ce que son bon sens lui ordonnait.

Il s'enfuit.

Il courut à travers la plaine pour se réfugier dans le bâtiment. Il était remplit de poudre à canon et d'arme à feu. Matthew se réfugia sous une table et se mit en position foetale.

Il se mit à pleurer.

Gilbert avait raison.

Il ne valait rien.

Son coeur palpitait, il respirait beaucoup trop fort et il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait aucune dignité.

Soudain quelque chose tomba à côté de lui. Il hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux. A ses pieds, et à côté d'un tonneau de poudre, se tenait une flèche enflammée.

Il eut le bon sens de se lever et de l'éteindre avec son pied. Il regarda par la fenêtre, et vit que les canadiens visaient le bâtiment avec des arbalètes et des arcs.

Matthew sortit immédiatement, se maudissant pour sa lâcheté. Alors qu'il comptait se réfugier dans les bois, il tomba nez à nez avec un ours polaire qui n'était pas monté. Et pour en ajouter une couche, Matthew avait oublier son arme sous la table. Le bâtiment explosa derrière lui, la chaleur du feu se répandant jusque là où il se trouvait.

L'ours leva la patte pour frapper, et Matthew sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il remercia le ciel pour ce réflexe venu de nulle part et couru à travers bois.

\- Matthew !

Il se retourna les yeux brûlants et vit Prus- non, c'était Gilbert en top blanc couvert de sang et de morceaux bordeaux d'origine inconnue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Gilbert dû voir la panique dans le regard de Matthew car il roula des yeux et attaqua l'ours d'un coup d'épée.

\- Où est ton arme ? cria-t-il entre deux assauts.

Matthew pointa le bâtiment en flammes d'un doigt timide et tremblant. Gilbert jura en allemand et sauta sur le dos de l'animal. Il décapita l'ours d'un coup sec.

Le corps retomba lourdement sur le sol et la tête roula jusqu'aux pieds de Matthew qui la regarda à la fois répugné et horrifié.

\- Tu te crois dans une plaine de jeu ?! lui hurla Gilbert. C'est la guerre putain, pas un repas de famille.

Il avait raison ... C'était la guerre ...

Mais il ne voulait pas la faire ...

C'était trop effrayant ...

\- Ve~! Matteo ! Gilberto !

Un nouveau visage couru vers eux, c'était un petit homme brun en tenue bleue. Il avait un drapeau blanc en main à la place d'une arme.

\- Prusse m'envoit te chercher ! Ve, il a dit que comme je me faisais jamais prendre et que j'étais inutile, je pouvais venir vous chercher pour vous mettre en sécurité ! Je suis Italie du Nord, au fait !

Gilbert grogna.

\- Pas besoin de ça, dit-il, je sais me débrouiller. Lui en revanche ...

Il se tourna vers Matthew puis écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je rêve, putain ! T'as pleuré ?!

Matthew frotta vivement ses yeux comme si cela allait y changer quelque chose et regarda honteusement le sol.

\- Ve, ce n'est pas grave Matteo ! Moi aussi je pleure tout le temps ! Et Allemagne me remonte le moral ! Mais là il est en mission depuis trois mois et il me manque beaucoup ...

Alors qu'il disait cela, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il faisait de la peine à Matthew et Gilbert soupira.

\- T'as de la chance d'être mignon Italie ...

\- Ve~?

Gilbert secoua la tête et dit qu'il comptait rester et se battre. Italie hocha vivement la sienne et attrapa Matthew par la main.

Alors qu'ils couraient en lisière du bois, Matthew pu entendre la voix de Prusse s'élever au dessus du champ de massacre.

\- Litchi ! Attention !

Matthew n'aurait jamais du se retourner. Il vit la patte d'un ours se lancer sur Liechtenstein qui se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres d'Italie et lui. Son corps se brisa en deux sous l'impact et un jet de sang lui sorti par la bouche. Elle fut projeté en l'air et retomba sur le sol comme un fagot.

\- LITCHI !

Prusse se jeta sur l'ours et l'éventra. Le contenu de l'animal se répandit sur le sol et sur l'albinos qui se ne se nettoya pas, préférant porter secours à Liechtenstein.

Matthew ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté que quand Prusse lui demanda de la conduire auprès de Chine. La nation plaça la jeune fille inconsciente sur le dos de Matthew et lui demanda de suivre Italie.

\- Ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps, dit l'albinos, tous les monteurs sont morts et il ne reste qu'une dizaine de Kumagéants.

Matthew hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'effectuer sa mission. Kumagéant, eh ? Il supposa que c'était le nom des ours polaires géants. Il suivit Italie, cette fois sans se laisser distraire.

Il n'oublira jamais l'expression de souffrance et de douleur intense inscrit sur le visage de Liechtenstein.

**XxXxX**

Les dégâts furent terribles. Du moins, c'était ce que Matthew pensait. Selon Angleterre, 17 morts et 56 blessés étaient d'excellents chiffres pour une attaque surprise, surtout avec un nombre aussi important d'enemis. Cependant, la réserve de poudre numéro 3 avait explosé, annihilant une bonne partie des munitions et blessant gravement Pays-Bas. Suède, un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus et à la voix grave, avait déclaré que l'attaque était prévue et que les canadiens n'étaient pas tombés sur le campement par hasard comme c'était déjà arrivé. Il avait fait parler un captif qui s'était suicidé juste après.

\- J' p'nse qu'quelqu'un d' chez nous a d'nné notr' position.

La phrase laissa un blanc à la table des nations à laquelle Matthew et Gilbert avaient été conviés.

Les pays se regardèrent un à un. Personne n'osait parler.

\- Si on ne peux même plus se faire confiance dans cette pièce ... fit une nation femelle aux longs cheveux ondulés bruns et aux yeux verts.

\- Je parie que c'est Finlande ... dit une voix.

\- Ou alors Liechtenstein, elle a changé depuis la disparition de son frère ...

\- C'est vrai ça elle passe tout son temps avec Prusse ...

\- C'est sûrement Prusse, lui et Canada était très proche, non ?

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Angleterre. Je mets fin à cette réunion !

Les nations soupirèrent et se levèrent pour quitter la salle souterraine. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, et Matthew n'avait qu'une envie, prendre un bain.

\- Mattie ...

Le garçon leva les yeux sur Prusse qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Désolé de t'avoir entraîné là dedans ... J'aurais du me douter que ça n'te plairait pas ...

\- C-Ce n'est pas g-grave, Prusse ...

Gilbert, qui était toujours dans la salle se mit à rire.

\- Kesesese~! Il est si faible !

\- C'est vrai, dit Prusse, mais il a un instinct génialissime !

\- Pas aussi génialissime que le mien !

Matthew soupira. Gilbert était agaçant ... Prusse était bien plus attentionné.

\- Au fait Mattie, ça te dirait de prendre un bain ? Il y a des sources chaudes pas trop loin ...

Et il semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait ...

\- On serait que tous les deux ... nus ... Kesesese~!

Ou peut-être pas ...

**A/N : 3 jours ... C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour écrire ce chapitre ! Mes mains sont en feu à cause du frottement du plastique contre ma peau !**

**Bon, sinon, ce n'était pas sensé être aussi long ... Mais j'avais des choses à dire !**

**Vous trouvez pas que Litchi c'est un super surnom ? Je voyais bien Prusse trouver ça ...**

**Avant qu'on me dise que Matthew se comporte comme une chochotte, il faut savoir qu'il n'est QUE Matthew un ado sans souvenir au milieu d'un champ de bataille ... Mettez-vous à sa place ...**

**Amérique n'est pas en grande forme ... Je suis limitée avec le point de vue de Matt, parce qu'il ne sait pas tout ... Mais du coup, vous non plus, et ça laisse du suspens ! :D**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un filler, avec de l'action à la fin !**

**Je parle de trop moi ...**

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, eh ? Je viens déjà de modifier une side-story pour inclure un peu de DenNor :)**


	3. C3 : Rivalité

**Maple War**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : I still own nothing ...**

**A/N: C'est reparti pour un mal de doigt fantasmalgébrique !**

**Vous allez donc goûter au point de vue de Gilbert ! Il est bien moins monotone que Matthew, et il se pose moins de question aussi ...**

**Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que j'avais retrouvé ma clé USB ? Et ben je l'ai perdu à nouveau … Moi qui voulait poster un chapitre de Fan-Tastique …**

**Vous connaissez l'hymne national de votre pays ? Je connais celle du Canada, des USA, du Royaume Uni et de France, mais pas moyen de vous réciter la Brabançone … Mais je la connais en flamand ! Il y a tellement de versions différentes de l'hymne national belge en français, que mon cerveau s'embrouille …**

**Merci aux anonymes qui commentent mes histoires, je vous aime les gars :D**

**Bonne lecture~!**

**Chapitre 3 : Rivalité**

Matthew était impressionné par la vitesse avec laquelle les nations se remettaient de leurs blessures, en trois jours, le visage de Pays-Bas était reconstitué, en deux semaines, les jambes de Cuba avaient repoussées, et en un mois, la colonne vertébrale de Liechtenstein s'était reformée et ses lésions internes s'étaient refermées.

Cependant, ce qu'il avait remarqué était leur manque de force. En écoutant leurs récits, Matthew avait compris qu'il y avait un temps où Amérique pouvait soulever des voitures à une main, où Angleterre était capable d'utiliser la magie, où Italie courait comme le vent. À les entendre, seul Prusse avait gardé la forme, et c'était dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas de terre à laquelle être attaché physiquement. lui-même ignorait pourquoi il était encore là, quelque chose dans le genre « trop génial pour mourir » auquel Matthew doutait.

Matthew avait fait connaissance avec toutes les nations sur le camp. Il avait quelques affinités avec certaines, comme Pays-Bas, Italie, Hongrie, Liechtenstein et Prusse, et des rapports un peu plus familiaux avec France, Amérique et Angleterre.

Ce dernier était une vrai maman poule avec Amérique, et parfois avec Matthew aussi. Il avait également des problèmes de mémoire, puisqu'il appelait rarement Matthew par son véritable prénom ... mais c'était sûrement lié à son âge très avancé, du moins c'était ce que France et Amérique disaient ...

Parfois, Matthew se mêlait aux civils, il adorait écouter leurs histoires sur l'avant Maple War. C'était eux qui avaient donné un nom à la guerre. Ils n'en savaient rien quant à son origine, mais certains racontaient que c'était parce que les canadiens en avaient marre d'être oubliés ou confondus avec les américains. C'était un bien faible argument pour une guerre, disaient d'autres, qui préféraient croire que le peuple était possédé par un esprit maléfique ou par une Fièvre du Diable. Les humains étaient bien plus matures que les nations, qui semblaient ne se comporter en adulte qu'en moment de crise ou sur le champ de bataille, et leur présence rappelait à Matthew que c'était le monde réel et pas une sorte d'hallucination. Les humains avaient peur de manquer de temps, très peu de nations avaient cette peur. Ils se pensaient immortels, et même en sachant que certains d'entre eux avaient disparus, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils les reverraient un jour, quand Maple War serait terminée et qu'ils auront vaincus Canada.

Aucune attaque n'avait prit lieu en l'espace de ce mois. Il avait cru comprendre que le climat méditerranéen n'avantageait pas les Kumas, nom des ours polaires, qui apparemment, existaient en toutes les tailles et formes. Le garçon n'avait rencontré que des Kumagéants, et ne voulait pas découvrir ce qu'était un Kumasoldat ou un Kumadent-de-sabre ...

Matthew ne se sentait jamais en sécurité sur le campement, alors il était toujours collé à une nation. Si bien que Gilbert le surnommait 'La Glue' ...

Matthew et Gilbert se faisaient la guerre. L'albinos s'amusait souvent à voler les vêtements du blondinet pendant qu'il se lavait, ou encore à lui prendre ses chaussures au petit matin ... (Et c'était déjà difficile d'avoir des vêtements) Il volait tellement souvent que Matthew l'appelait 'La Pie' ou encore 'Cervelle d'Oiseau', et quand il agissait comme une petite reine, Matthew l'appelait 'Gilbitch'.

Et qu'en disait les nations ? Et bien ils en riaient. Matthew pouvait comprendre, ils avaient des soucis plus grave sur le dos que les enfantillages de Gilbert. De plus, ça devait être drôle de voir un Matthew tout nu traverser le campement pour rejoindre sa chambre, qui d'ailleurs se trouvait en face de celle de Prusse qui veillait et était toujours là pour le voir dans son habit de naissance ... Matthew se demandait même si les albinos n'étaient pas de mèche ...

La réaction la plus étrange aux action puériles de Gilbert, avait cependant été celle d'Hongrie ce matin. Gilbert tenait Matthew en une douloureuse clé de bras pour l'emmener à Prusse qui voulait le voir. Matthew avait les larmes aux yeux et Hongrie avait crié- non, elle avait _couiné _qu'ils étaient adorables. Elle avait même ajouté quelque chose au sujet d'un certain 'PruCan', mais Matthew n'avait pas tout compris.

Actuellement, Matthew et Gilbert étaient en leçon privée et apprenaient à manier l'épée. Prusse était leur tuteur, et il était impitoyable. Il les faisait combattre l'un contre l'autre, et Gilbert trichait ouvertement.

\- Mattie, soit plus flexible au niveau des genoux ... Gil, tu n'as pas assez d'équilibre dans cette position ...

Matthew se demandait si Gilbert allait mûrir pour devenir comme Prusse. Il commençait à voir les similitudes entre les albinos. Ils aimaient tous les deux la bière, ils flirtaient comme des pieds et ne parlons même pas de leur sens du rythme ... Ils aimaient parler d'eux, Prusse plus que Gilbert puisqu'il avait vécu plus de choses.

\- Mattie ! Concentre-toi !

Gilbert lui porta un coup aux jambes que Matthew bloqua de la pointe de son épée de bois. Il n'avait pas le droit de taper sous la ceinture, mais Prusse ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Le blondinet se demandait pourquoi ...

Il se demandait souvent pourquoi ... Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Pourquoi ressemblait-il tellement à Canada ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Est-ce que sa venue dans cet univers avait un but ? Si oui, alors pourquoi n'avait-il aucun signe de sa mission ?

Un violent coup dans le bras le ramena à la réalité. Il lâcha son arme, et Gilbert vint se placer habilement contre lui, une main dans le bas du dos, et l'autre tenant sa propre lame de bois qui caressait la pomme d'Adam de Matthew.

Il lui sourit en coin et se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

\- Alors la Glue ? Encore perdu ? Kesesese~!

Matthew se détacha de lui et se frotta le bras. Il allait encore avoir un bleu ... Depuis son arrivée, Gilbert était à l'origine de tous ses maux ..

\- Tu n'es pas concentré Mattie ! Le réprimanda Prusse.

\- Désolé ...

\- C'est sûrement le soleil ... Continua la nation. Viens te mettre à l'ombre près de moi pendant que Gil va se mettre de la crème solaire.

\- Hein ? fit Gilbert en faisant une mine jusque par terre. J'en ai mis avant de commencer le duel !

\- Écoute ton génialissime maître d'armes !

Gilbert grogna en retournant dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Hongrie (pour rester dans le droit chemin).

Matthew était bien heureux de ne pas être albinos ... En tant que nation, Prusse n'avait pas de problème, même sans mélanine, sa peau était protégée. Par contre, cela posait problème à Gilbert ...

\- Tu m'as l'air à l'ouest, dit Prusse à Matthew alors qu'il arrivait à ses côtés.

\- D-désolé ... Encore une fois ...

\- T'excuses pas, la Glue ...

\- Eh ?!

Prusse se mit à rire et s'assit dans la pelouse, invitant Matthew à en faire de même.

\- Te tracasses pas ... Tu peux te coller à moi si tu veux ... Toute la nuit ... Kesesese~!

Le garçon rougit et regarda ailleurs. Il frotta mécaniquement son bras comme pour enlever la douleur.

\- Pourquoi tu laisses Gilbert tricher ? Demanda Matthew en fixant ses pieds.

L'albinos lui sourit et répondit :

\- Sur un champ de bataille, tous les coups son permis. Crois-en mon expérience, petit. Tu n'apprendra rien en suivant les règles.

Matthew fronça les sourcils. Lui, il préférait les suivre les règles. Cela permettait d'avoir quelque chose auquel se raccrocher en cas de conflit. Il ne savait pas grand chose de lui même, mais pourtant, il arrivait à se former une personnalité avec ce qu'il vivait ici. Il s'était découvert timide, bienveillant et amical, avec une attirance pour la paix et, étrangement, les hommes (Matthew n'osait pas encore en parler, mais il semblerait que tous les hommes nations qu'il avait rencontré étaient homosexuels).

Prusse regarda la peau marquée de son bras comme si c'était une sucrerie. Matthew commençait à regretter d'avoir mit un T-shirt rouge, il se sentait comme un drap secoué devant un taureau. Prusse tendit délicatement les bras vers Matthew et le ramena à son torse dans une étreinte pleine de douceur qui surpris le garçon.

Il s'allongea emmenant Matthew avec lui. Le blondinet était blotti contre le corps de Prusse, n'osant pas bouger alors que l'albinos lui caressait les cheveux d'une main et le dos d'une autre.

C'était assez relaxant, bien qu'étrange ... Prusse respirait doucement.

\- Mattie ?

Sa voix tremblait un peu.

\- O-oui ?

Et lui, il bégayait ...

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais chanter _Ô Canada _?

Matthew n'était pas sûr qu'il était convenable de chanter l'hymne national du pays contre lequel on faisait la guerre ... Mais Prusse avait l'air si calme comparé à d'habitude où l'on avait l'impression qu'il avait consommé trop de sucre (et de cocaïne).

Alors il se mit à chanter

_Ô Canada,_

_Terre de nos aïeux,_

_Ton front est ceint_

_De fleurons glorieux_

En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas normal qu'il connaisse un hymne national par cœur ... À moins qu'il soit lui même canadien ... On lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait un léger accent, mais ici, tout le monde en avait un ...

_Car ton bras sait porter l'épée,_

_Il sait porter la croix._

_Ton histoire est une épopée_

_Des plus brillants exploits_

C'était tout de même une magnifique chanson ... Prusse semblait être d'accord. Matthew pouvait l'entendre fredonner pendant qu'il chantait.

_Et ta valeur_

_De foi trempée_

_Protégera nos foyer et nos droits_

_Protégera nos foyer et nos droits_

Prusse le serra plus fort alors qu'il terminait de chanter. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et Matthew rougit.

\- Merci Birdie ...

\- Je ne suis pas-

\- Je sais, dit-il, mais ça fait du bien de faire semblant ...

Matthew ne savait pas si Prusse comptait rester l'après-midi comme ça ... Alors il décida d'attendre le retour de Gilbert.

Il n'est jamais revenu.

**XxXxX**

Gilbert claqua la porte de 'sa' chambre en y entrant. Hors de question qu'il y retourne ! Prusse avait beau être beau comme un dieu, il était aussi un beau connard !

Depuis que Matthew était arrivé, il était le centre d'attention du campement ! Le pire, c'était qu'il ne faisait rien de productif, à part la cuisine ...

Il n'avait rien à faire sur un camp militaire ! Même Liechtenstein savait mieux se battre que lui, bordel !

Le mieux à faire aujourd'hui, c'était de le laisser avec Prusse et de faire une sieste. Mais avant ça, il allait fouiller dans les affaires d'Hongrie après quelques sous-vêtements ...

**XxXxX**

Réveillé par un coup de poêle à frire, la soirée commençait déjà très mal. Gilbert se tenait la joue en regardant paresseusement vers Hongrie qui avait toujours son arme levée.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas toucher à mes affaires ! ragea-t-elle.

Gilbert roula des yeux et retourna sous la couette.

\- Re-réveille-moi quand le souper sera servi ...

\- Souper ?! Il est huit heure du matin Monsieur-je-n'entends-jamais-la-cloche !

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant dormi …

\- Je l'entends très bien, et d'ailleurs elle me casse les oreilles, alors ça m'arrangerait si tu pouvais fermer ta gueule ! répondit Gilbert en se levant brusquement.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je te réveille !

Gilbert grogna et remit son pantalon. Il regarda le lit d'Hongrie qui était toujours couvert de petites culottes, strings, soutiens-gorges et autres attirails de filles. Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas allé dans son lit cette nuit ...

\- Pourquoi t'as pas dormi ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Autriche, Allemagne, Romano et Espagne sont revenus de mission hier soir ... expliqua-t-elle.

Gilbert leva un sourcil. Il entendait souvent parler de ces gens, mais ne savait pas à quoi ils ressemblaient.

\- Et ?

Elle rougit.

\- J'ai dormi avec Autriche ...

\- J'y crois pas ... fit Gilbert déconfit.

\- De quoi ? Du fait que j'ai une vie sexuelle active ?

\- Non, du fait que même après t'être fais niqué tu restes une charogne ...

Il eut droit a un nouveau coup de poêle à frire.

\- Au moins moi, je baise !

Et elle quitta la chambre en se trémoussant légèrement, obligeant Gilbert à penser qu'elle avait un super cul, et que cet Autriche avait bien de la chance ... Peut-être que Gilbert allait pouvoir également l'emmerder ...

En sortant de la chambre, Gilbert remarqua quelque chose d'anormal.

Le sol.

Il brillait comme s'il était éclairé par le soleil, or, il était dans des souterrains, où le soleil ne brillait jamais ...

Il regarda le sentier scintillant se prolonger jusqu'au bout du couloir et s'arrêter en face d'une chambre qu'il savait vide.

En y réfléchissant, il avait déjà vu Italie y dormir, et Prusse se plaindre parce qu'il devait laisser les affaires de 'Westen' tranquille.

C'était peut-être la chambre de ce 'Westen' ... Puisqu'Italie y allait, c'était soit celle de son frère, soit celle d'Allemagne. Mais avec un surnom allemand comme 'Westen', ce devait être Allemagne ...

Gilbert souriait à lui même pour son super sens de la déduction. Il n'était pas si con au final ...

Hésitant entre aller au réfectoire ou suivre la lumière, Gilbert se gratta la nuque nerveusement. Aller au réfectoire lui procurerait de la nourriture, ce qui était génial vu que ça aidait à vivre et tout le bordel, mais en opposition, suivre la lumière était un peu comme une aventure ! Et il ne se passait jamais rien ici ! (Sauf peut-être le fait de s'entrainer pour la guerre, de se battre contre des ours polaires ou encore d'apprendre à manier l'épée ... La routine quoi ... Gilbert n'avait pas tendance à réaliser ce qu'il se passait en dehors de sa personne).

Il décida d'emprunter le chemin lumineux et avança en cette direction d'un pas furtif (autant y aller en mode ninja, c'était bien plus drôle). Une fois arrivé devant la porte, la lumière s'éteignit. Gilbert fronça des sourcils au sol puis posa son oreille contre la porte. Il y avait des gens à l'intérieur et Gilbert reconnu les voix de Prusse, France et d'une autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Je dis simplement que tu dois faire attention, fit la voix inconnu.

C'était un voix vraiment grave, et immédiatement, Gilbert s'imagina face à un géant.

\- Et qui es-tu pour me donner des conseils, _bruder _? demanda Prusse.

Ah, 'bruder' ! C'était donc Allemagne !

\- Allemagne a raison tu sais, fit France, imagine que tu ailles trop loin avec Mathieu, au point de coucher avec lui ...

\- Il n'est qu'un humain, Prusse. Il mourrait.

\- Putain de merde ! À vous entendre, c'est comme si j'avais pas de self control ! Vous avez vu à quel point je suis génial ?! Je suis pas con au point de tuer Mattie alors que ...

Gilbert sourit. Il avait remarqué les regards plein d'envie que Prusse lançait à la Glue. Il s'en servait constamment pour faire chier Matthew, qui lui répondait toujours qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'enfantillage. Mais Gilbert savait que cela cachait quelque chose ... Puceau ! C'était la seule possibilité ! Qui pourrait se refuser à un corps pareil ? Prusse était aussi canon que Gilbert !

\- Alors que quoi ? demanda Allemagne.

\- C'est bon, j'me casse, dit Prusse. Je savais que c'était une idée de merde de vous parler !

\- Alors que tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

La question de France laissa un blanc dans la chambre. Gilbert entendit Allemagne soupirer avant de briser le silence.

\- Il n'est pas Canada, _bruder._

\- SI PUTAIN ! TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS À QUEL POINT IL _EST _CANADA ! s'emporta Prusse. Il rit Canada, il parle Canada, il respire Canada ! Il _est_ une version _humaine_ de Canada ! Si Gilbert n'était pas là pour me prouver le contraire, je pourrais croire qu'il est la réincarnation de Canada !

Encore un silence durant lequel Gilbert avale sa salive. Prusse aimait Matthew, huh ? Il allait pouvoir emmerder la Glue avec ça ...

\- Et c'est exactement pour ça que tu dois l'éviter. répondit calmement Allemagne. Je te connais, _bruder, _tu finiras par le blessé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne veux pas d'une relation platonique, hein ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie Prusse ! s'exclama France, tu le déshabilles du regard dès qu'il est dans la même pièce que toi ! T'es peut-être génial, mais tu as toujours eu du mal à ne pas répondre à tes pulsions ! Tu vas finir par tuer ce gamin !

Prusse grogna et Gilbert entendit le son d'un poing frappant quelqu'un. Un corps tomba sur le sol.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Prusse ? demanda France audiblement en souffrance. Tu es incapable de contrôler ta rage.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Gilbert manqua de se casser la gueule au sol, mais puisqu'il était génial, il regagna rapidement sa posture. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce où un grand blond aux yeux bleus aidait un France au nez ensanglanté à se relever. Prusse fixait rageusement en direction de Gilbert qui avait une expression étonnée sur le visage.

\- Dégage de mon chemin, fils de pute ! hissa Prusse en poussant l'adolescent qui cette fois se retrouva projeté contre le mur et le derrière au sol.

Il s'éloigna en jurant et en tapant du pied. Gilbert n'attendit pas une seconde pour se lever et partir à son tour, sans même se soucier du fait qu'il avait écouté une conversation privée et s'était fait prendre. Les autres n'étaient pas digne que sa génialissime et grandissime personne ne s'excuse.

**XxXxX**

\- Hey mon mignon!

Matthew tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Gilbert s'assoir à côté de lui et lui sourire en coin. Tout dans son regard criait qu'il allait une nouvelle fois se moquer de lui. Matthew plissa les yeux en sa direction et bu une gorgée de son café. Il n'était pas très bon, mais il avait déjà de la chance d'en avoir dans sa tasse. Gilbert et lui était chanceux d'être invité dans le réfectoire des nations, car ils auraient très bien pu être envoyés dans l'un des nombreux réfectoires humains. Matthew aimait l'ambiance familiale qu'il y avait à table, et cela manquait chez les humains qui souvent se disputaient pour des futilités (non pas que les nations ne le faisaient pas, elles n'étaient pas rancunières).

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait presque personne. Hongrie et Liechtenstein discutaient avec une nation à lunette que le garçon n'avait encore jamais vu, alors que Pologne et Lituanie se disputaient futilement dans un coin.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord, Gilbert. Répondit froidement Matthew.

Gilbert laissa échapper un rire.

\- Oh, je parle au nom de Prusse …

Matthew roula des yeux et soupira devant tant de bêtises.

\- Tu es agaçant, tu le sais ça, Gilbitch ?

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?! Fit Gilbert faussement choqué.

\- Laisse-moi déjeuner en paix.

\- Kesesese~! J'ai surpris une conversation entre Prusse, son frère et France, et on dirait bien qu'il veut te baiser …

Matthew rougit et regarda ailleurs. Même s'il avait remarqué les regards de Prusse, il était loin d'approuver. Il était évident qu'il ne se comportait gentiment autour de Matthew uniquement parce qu'il lui rappelait Canada.

\- Quoi, Cervelle d'Oiseau ? Tu es jaloux ? Demanda Matthew pour énerver Gilbert.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Tu as un cul tellement sodomisable, ce serait une honte de cracher la dessus … Enfin, ça dépend avec quel organe cracher … Kesesese~!

Matthew le regarda dégoûté, mais décida de ne pas répondre. Il termina sa tasse en vitesse, se brûlant la gorge au passage et se leva.

\- Fais gaffe, la Glue, il parait qu'un humain meurt après avoir couché avec une nation …

Hongrie les regarda soudainement intéressée avant de se remettre à discuter avec l'homme à lunette. Matthew disparut dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Il s'assit sur le matelas au sol qui lui servait de lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne supportait pas Gilbert. Ce n'était même plus drôle de lui répondre … Il le mettait à bout de nerfs rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche. Matthew n'avait même plus envie de le voir … Et dire qu'il était possible qu'ils se connaissaient dans leur vie oubliée … Il était impossible qu'ils soient amis, que ce soit maintenant où précédemment.

Il s'allongea sur le matelas et entendit quelque chose faire du bruit quand son dos toucha la couverture. Intrigué, il se releva et se retourna pour voir une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Il la ramassa et la déplia.

_Mattie, vient me voir dans la cour_

_dès que tu as fini de déjeuner, je t'y attendrais toute la matinée._

_Signé : La génialité, aussi appelée Prusse._

**XxXxX**

La cour était l'endroit où se trouvaient l'église, à côté de la grotte où Matthew et Gilbert (il ne l'avait appris que plus tard) avaient été trouvés sans souvenir. Prusse était assis sur les marches du petit édifice religieux, le dos contre la porte en bois. Il le regardait approché en silence, ce qui était étonnant venant de la nation. Une fois à son niveau, Matthew prit place à côté de lui.

\- Salut, dit-il.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Mattie.

Matthew avala sa salive. Prusse avait l'air énervé.

\- D-De quoi ?

\- Je crois que … il ne faut plus que tu viennes près de moi …

Matthew le regarda perplexe.

\- À t'entendre, on croirait presque que tu romps avec moi …

Prusse rit légèrement puis prit Matthew dans ses bras.

\- Je viens de réaliser que je pourrais te blesser …

Il avait le ton triste, et son visage restait sans émotion. La colère semblait s'être dissipée.

\- Je ne vois pas trop comment, répondit Matthew.

\- En t'aimant.

Matthew ferma les yeux et soupira. Gilbert avait donc raison …

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Mattie, je ne peux pas te protéger contre moi-même … Et-

Il s'interrompit quand une nouvelle personne entra dans la cour. Gilbert avançait en regardant le sol comme si c'était un trésor illuminé. Il releva la tête et remarqua la présence des deux autres. Il sourit en coin et croisa les bras.

\- Tiens tiens, si ce ne seraient pas Roméo et Juliette …

\- La ferme Gilbert … dirent Matthew et Prusse d'une même voix.

La nation se leva et s'avança vers Gilbert. Il avait visiblement une idée en tête.

\- Dis-moi, Gil, es-tu prêt à mettre ton honneur en jeu ?

Gilbert plissa les yeux.

\- Ça dépend avec quoi …

\- Un combat à l'épée, contre moi.

Gilbert plissa les yeux.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être inégal …

Ce fut au tour de Prusse de plisser des yeux. S'ils ne portaient pas des vêtements différents, on aurait pu croire que Prusse se regardait dans un miroir.

\- Tu sera le seul à être armé … La première personne au sol perd le combat et devra répondre à une requête du vainqueur, et ce, promis sur son honneur.

Gilbert sembla peser le pour et le contre. Matthew savait que Gilbert était fier comme un paon, et qu'il ne refuserait certainement pas un duel. Comme de fait, l'adolescent hocha la tête en souriant sournoisement.

Gilbert sortit son épée de son fourreau. C'était une vrai lame, et Matthew se leva pour voir le duel de plus près. Il n'était pas un amateur de violence, mais il voulait voir Gilbert mordre la poussière. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, Gilbert allait perdre lamentablement, et ensuite donner un prétexte stupide pour sa pitoyable défaite.

Prusse semblait du même avis, il lui sourit de manière hautaine et enleva sa paire de gants de cuir. Matthew n'avait aucune idée de comment Prusse pouvait garder ses gants avec une telle chaleur. C'était peut-être l'automne, mais il devait faire entre 15 et 20 degrés.

\- Lorsque le gant touchera le sol, commença Prusse. Tous les coups seront permis.

Il le lâcha, et Gilbert porta un premier coup sur le flanc gauche de Prusse. La nation l'évita en sautant au dessus de la lame. Il retomba habilement sur le sol et roula de manière à se placer derrière Gilbert. Et là, comme la grande nation qu'il était, il fit un croche pied à l'adolescent, le poussant à terre. Il mit son pied sur le dos du garçon et l'écrasa de tout son poids.

\- C'était du rapide … dit Prusse en riant.

\- Enfoiré ! Tu m'as poussé !

\- Comment tu fais tomber quelqu'un autrement qu'en le poussant ?

Matthew rit légèrement et les albinos se tournèrent vers lui. Il les regarda malicieusement avant de rire à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, la Glue ? Fit Gilbert sur le sol.

\- Rien …. Juste le fait que Reine Gilbitch est sur le sol …

\- Gilbitch ? Demanda Prusse. C'est marrant ça ! Je le réutiliserai !

Il enleva son pied de Gilbert et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, main qui évidemment, fut refusée par le têtu albinos.

\- Et donc, Gilbitch, continua Prusse, tu dois obéir à ma requête …

Gilbert grogna entre ses dents et enleva la poussière de son tank shirt noir. Il n'avait visiblement pas imaginé de perdre aussi lamentablement … contrairement à Matthew.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Hissa Gilbert.

\- Et bien … Voici ma requête : je te demande de protéger Mattie, ici présent …

\- Quoi ?! Firent les deux autres en même temps.

\- Je n'ai pas fini … Gilbert, je veux que tu protèges Mattie au péril de ta vie et que tu en fasses ton ami. Tu dois le jurer sur ton honneur.

Matthew ne comprenait pas pourquoi Prusse lui demandait ce genre de chose. Il était évident que jamais lui et Gilbert ne pourraient s'entendre, tout les opposait ! Ils ne se supportaient pas l'un l'autre !

\- Pas moyen ! Répondit Gilbert en confirmant les pensées de Matthew.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, répondit Prusse, tu as perdu. Tu n'as donc pas d'honneur ? Tu ne mérites pas d'être prussien.

Matthew ne savait pas si c'était sensé être une insulte, mais Gilbert eut l'air de prendre cette phrase à cœur.

\- Je le promets. Je protégerai Matthew au péril de ma vie.

\- Et ?

Gilbert soupira.

\- Et j'en ferai mon ami. Je le jure sur mon sang prussien.

Matthew se demanda un instant comment Gilbert pouvait avoir la certitude d'être prussien … Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec le fait qu'il se pensait canadien … Au final, il ressemblait tellement à Canda qu'il serait logique qu'il soit canadien.

\- Génial ! Commenta Prusse. Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à te donner Mattie.

Il fouilla dans la poche droite sur son torse et sortit une jolie perle pas plus grosse qu'une grosse bille. Elle était mauve avec des reflets violets, lilas et améthystes. Prusse la regarda encore une seconde avant de la tendre à Matthew.

\- Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques semaines … La couleur me rappelait les yeux de Canada. Mon génialissime instinct me dit de te la donner alors … Prend-la …

Matthew tendit la main et la perle y roula. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec sa peau, Matthew se sentit comme aspirer. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant que ce dernier ne perde connaissance.

**A/N : Merci beaucoup :) **

**Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre … La fin ne voulait pas s'écrire … Je n'avais pas vraiment la même fin avant … Bon, comme je vous aime bien, je vais vous offrir la version initiale de la fin, ça se passe juste après que Prusse ne dise « - En t'aimant » et avant que Gilbitch n'arrive. J'ai arrêté en plein milieu de l'idée pour la remplacer par une autre parce que les personnages étaient vraiment OOC, et que c'était écrit de manière tellement clichée qu'on aurait dit du Stephenie Meyer …**

**Ça fait un peu moins de 2 pages et les fautes ne sont pas corrigées.**

**Voilà pour vous :P**

\- Je viens de réaliser que je pourrais te blesser …

Il avait le ton triste, et son visage restait sans émotion. La colère semblait s'être dissipée.

\- Je ne vois pas trop comment, répondit Matthew.

\- En t'aimant.

_Le souffle de Matthew se coupa. Il regarda Prusse sans comprendre, ou plutôt sans réaliser que Gilbert avait eu raison._

_\- Je ne vois toujours pas comment, répéta Matthew._

_Il n'aimait pas Prusse. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était l'amour, ou peut-être qu'il ne le savait plus mais en tout cas, il ne se sentait pas en connexion avec l'albinos. Cependant, une chose était sûre, Prusse en avait fait bien plus pour lui sur ce camp que toutes les autres nations. L'albinos rit amèrement._

_\- Je pourrais aller trop loin, Mattie. Je ne sais jamais quand m'arrêter. J'ai fait des tas de choses pas géniales du tout rien que parce que j'en avais envie …_

_\- Tu les regrettes ces choses ?_

_\- Ja. J'ai été un beau salaud …_

_Matthew n'y croyait pas. Prusse manquait de confiance en lui ? Lui qui disait qu'il était invincible, increvable, et génial ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il était hors de lui, hors personnage. Matthew voulait lui prouvé qu'il devait avoir confiance, qu'il n'irait pas trop loin s'il en avait la volonté ! Alors il fit une chose qui le surprit énormément. Il embrassa Prusse._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait même pas si c'était son premier baiser. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était remettre Prusse sur pied, être là pour lui, être un ami. Alors Matthew approfondit le baiser._

_Leur langues se caressaient gentiment, tout était doux dans ce baiser. Prusse prit Matthew sur ses genoux en gardant leurs lèvres collées. Il se mit à lui masser les fesses, ce qui étonnamment, plaisait beaucoup à Matthew. Prusse embrassait merveilleusement bien … Alors il se laissa faire._

_Il faisait confiance à son ami, il savait qu'il saurait arrêter._

_Et pourtant, les mains de Prusse défaisant le bouton de son pantalon. Matthew sentit les lèvres de Prusse contre son cou et il ouvrit les yeux. Il rencontra deux rubis emplis de désir sexuel. Son cœur accéléra … Mais Prusse allait arrêter … Matthew le savait, il avait confiance._

_Il n'arrêtait pas._

_\- P-Prusse … Stop …_

_Il plongea la main dans le pantalon de Matthew et se mit à le caresser doucement, et regardant l'adolescent dans les yeux._

_\- J'y arriverais pas Birdie …_

_Matthew secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux._

_\- Je ne suis pas C-Canada … A-Arrête …_

_\- Tu es Canada … Tu es tellement comme lui …_

_La deuxième main de la nation caressait l'entrée du garçon, un doigt près à le pénétrer._

_\- Pr-Prusse ! Je sais que tu p-peux arrêter, je te fais c-confiance …_

_\- Confiance ? Demanda Prusse._

_Il avait cesser ses mouvements. Il vit les larmes au coin des yeux de Matthew et retira ses mains._

_\- Putain de merde ! Je suis désolé, Mattie !_

_Il se leva et se retourna le temps pour Matthew de se rhabiller._

_\- Tu vois ? Fit Matthew, tu sais t'arrêter !_

_Prusse le regarda le visage blanc._

_\- Tu m'étonneras toujours … Tu sais que j'aurais pu te tuer ici même ?!_

_Matthew secoua la tête._

_\- Non, tu en aurais été incapable. Je te fais confiance Prusse._

_\- T'es fou ou quoi ? Continua l'albinos. J'allais vraiment le faire !_

**Voilà ! Ça fait pas plaisir un petit cadeau comme ça ? C'est du Yaoi, alors moi, perso, je prends :P**

**Un petit review s'il vous plait ? :P**


	4. C4 : La Perle des Souvenirs

**Maple War**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : Mention de religion chrétienne**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia**

**A/N : Ohayo minna-san ! ****Chapitre plus court, mais important ! Vous allez enfin (ça ne fait jamais que 4 chapitres) avoir la réponse à certaines de vos questions !**

**Nan, j'déconne ...**

**J'écris maintenant presque aussi vite sur mon tel que sur un ordi, c'est pas dingue ça ?**

**Qui regarde Sherlock ici ? Si vous ne le faite pas, faite le tout de suite ! Mon histoire peu attendre !**

**Comment ça 'ça n'a rien a voir ?' Sherlock c'est tellement homo que ça fait des cacas papillons, exactement comme Hetalia ! :P**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 4 : La Perle des Souvenirs**

_La neige heurtait la peau du visage de Matthew avec force. Quelle idée de sortir par ce temps ... Mais c'était pour trouver Gilbert, alors ça en valait la peine._

_Tout de même, cela faisait un mois ... Les chances pour qu'il ait survécu étaient minimes ..._

_Matthew se sentait humilié, bien qu'il ne sache pas trop pourquoi, il se sentait humilié depuis ce matin où Gilbert n'était pas venu à l'école. Cet abruti d'albinos qui décidait de quitter l'internat une journée de blizzard ... Journée qui s'était transformé en mois ..._

_La météo était en vrac depuis six ans ... Le temps était imprévisible. C'était actuellement le mois de juin et il faisait entre zéro et trois degrés ... Il y avait eu l'année précédente cinq mois sans précipitation, et il vivait au Canada !_

_La neige tombait de plus en plus fort ... Qu'allaient dire ses parents ? Il se riait de cet idiot aux cheveux blancs qui partait un jour de neige mais il ne valait visiblement pas beaucoup mieux ... Mais il était inquiet, et s'en voulait de ne pas être parti plus tôt par lui même à sa recherche. En même temps, il n'allait pas partir alors que les examens de fin d'année approchaient. Lui qui était tête de classe, il ne pouvait se permettre de manquer des heures de cours. C'était malheureux que l'école passe avant une personne ... Gilbert avait sans doute raison, il fallait vraiment qu'il revoit l'ordre de ses priorités ..._

_Ses yeux se posèrent sur une grotte en pierre grise. C'était une porte d'entrée pour un sol sec. Matthew y avança lentement et difficilement à cause de la couche de neige ralentissant ses pas._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit l'écharpe de l'uniforme scolaire sur le sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et lire le nom sur l'étiquette._

_**Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

_Matthew soupira. Il espérait que Gilbert avait quitté le pays en ayant oublié son écharpe, plutôt que d'avancer et de trouver son cadavre congelé ..._

_La pensée de trouver un corps le mit mal à l'aise. Il eut soudainement envie de pleurer mais se retint, il était un homme après tout, pas une espèce de lopette !_

_Il sortit son téléphone pour pouvoir appeler la police, mais roula des yeux en voyant qu'il n'y avait évidemment pas de réseau. Gilbert était porté disparu, mais la police ne faisait plus aucune recherche, laissant ce plaisir aux étudiants de l'école. Le monde devenait un endroit vraiment trop étrange ces temps-ci ... Le canadien savait que son pays était autrefois une magnifique nation._

_Sorti de ses pensées, Matthew se releva et se mit à marcher dans la grotte. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il allait tomber sur un corps et se prépara au pire._

**XxXxX**

_C'est moi ?_

_Un souvenir !_

_Je suis bien canadien ... J'ai 16 ans, élève à Hetalia High ..._

_Mes souvenirs ..._

_Je suis un garçon timide mais déterminé._

_Je devais retrouver Gilbert ..._

_Je crois que ... Qu'il était mon ami ..._

_Étrange, je n'aurais jamais cru ..._

_Je sens que je me réveille ..._

_C'est la perle qui m'a fait ça ?_

**XxXxX**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore ?!

C'était la voix d'Angleterre. Il avait l'air énervé ... mais quand ne l'était-il pas ?

\- Rien, putain ! répondit Prusse ou Gilbert. Je lui ai donné une perle et il est tombé dans les vappes ...

Matthew grogna peu. Il n'avait pas mal à la tête, au contraire, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis son arrivée. Les voix se turent et le canadien ouvrit les yeux.

France, Amérique, et Angleterre étaient à sa droite, et Prusse et Gilbert étaient à sa gauche. Il était installé dans son lit, par dessus la couette.

\- Matisse ? lui demanda timidement Angleterre.

\- C'est Matthew, crétin ! fit Prusse. C'est quand même pas difficile de retenir un putain de prénom anglophone !

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux, Mathieu, ils ne sont pas très mature ...

\- Tu peux causer, _Frog _!

Matthew s'assit alors que les trois nations se disputaient. Seuls Amérique et Gilbert restaient silencieux. L'albinos visiblement faisait du boudin allemand, alors que l'américain avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait en souffrance. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'Angleterre et passa le revers de sa main contre son front.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Amérique ? Demanda Matthew. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ...

Le silence retomba et les têtes se tournèrent vers Matthew.

\- J-je ... commença Amérique à qui il n'était pas dans son habitude de bégayer. Je sens que les canadiens ratissent mes terres à la recherche de survivants qui sont dans des millions d'abris nucléaires ... Ils en ont eu une centaine ... Ma peau me brûle ... Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps ...

Matthew se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras. C'était comme être annoncer un cancer en phase terminale. Le canadien se sentait mal pour Amérique ... C'était le genre de nation qui jamais n'avait imaginé devoir disparaître. Il lui rendit son câlin en le remerciant.

Les autres nations regardaient le sol, mal à l'aise. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'aimaient particulièrement pas aborder, bien qu'il le fallait toujours à un moment ou à un autre. Les nations se mouraient à petit feu, cela commençait par leurs terres se faisant ravager, puis par les habitants se faisant tuer ou reniant leur pays.

\- Mais on est pas là pour moi, Matt ! reprit-il joyeusement. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Prit dans les problèmes des autres, Matthew en avait oublié les siens. Ils n'étaient de toute façon pas aussi importants que ceux d'Amérique.

\- J'ai revécu un de mes souvenirs ...

Il leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Gilbert buvait ses paroles les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Il avait visiblement lui aussi envie de récupérer ses souvenirs, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible.

\- Donc vous vous connaissiez ... conclut France.

Matthew et Gilbert échangèrent un regard timide et furtif.

\- Je crois qu'on était amis ... confirma Matthew. Je le traitais d'idiot, et je m'inquiètais pour lui ...

\- C'est effectivement ce que font les amis ... Répondit France en mettant un bras autour des épaules d'Angleterre qui l'insulta en se dégageant.

Prusse passa une main dans les cheveux de Matthew et posa l'autre sur ceux de Gilbert.

\- Kesesese~! Je savais que ma génialissime personne avait raison ! Il ne faut jamais douter de ma parole !

Angleterre soupira et Matthew posa une question.

\- Je me suis évanoui combien de temps ?

\- Pas grand chose, répondit le français. Juste le temps que Prusse te transporte jusqu'à ta chambre et que Gilbert nous prévienne. Je dirais un peu moins de dix minutes ...

Matthew ne comprenait pas pourquoi les nations accordaient tant importance à lui et Gilbert. Ils n'étaient que des humains, rien de plus, rien de moins. Angleterre semblait penser qu'ils étaient suffisamment importants pour pouvoir vivre avec les nations, mais Matthew ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Sinon, tu vas bien ? continua France. Pas de douleur ?

Le canadien secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas mal, je ... Je me sens mieux en quelque sorte ...

\- _Good ..._ Euh ... je pense que je vais avoir besoin de main d'oeuvre pour transporter _America _jusqu'à sa chambre ...

Amérique était endormi, la joue contre le bras d'Angleterre qui rougissait légèrement.

Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour le soulever. Angleterre prit les jambes, Prusse le bassin, et France lui prit les bras et la tête.

Matthew et Gilbert restèrent dans la pièce. Le canadien refaisait ses lacets en silence alors que l'albinos l'observait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Gilbert sur un ton intéressé.

Il n'avait pas son sourire narquois habituel sur son visage. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'être plus précis dans sa question, Matthew savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

\- Je me sens plus complet. Un peu plus ... moi-même.

Gilbert lui sourit.

\- Cool ...

Un nouveau silence pesant.

\- Écoute Matthew ... Je vais essayé de faire un effort mais ... Erg ... C'est juste que je n't'aime vraiment pas ... J'arrive même pas à accepter le fait qu'on ait été ami ...

Matthew prit la réflexion comme une claque. Il lui sourit amèrement et se leva pour partir.

Il était assez confus. Son souvenir lui avait fait réaliser qu'il pouvait _s'inquieter _pour l'albinos, comme le ferait un ami. Mais maintenant, la réalité venait lui mordre les fesses. Il était prêt à faire tout son possible pour faire de Gilbert son ami, mais le prussien n'allait qu'_essayer ... _Ça en disait long sur les possibilités qu'ils deviennent amis ...

\- On a rien en commun ... Continua Gilbert qui n'avait même pas remarqué que Matthew était prêt à partir.

Ce dernier se retourna en le mitraillant du regard.

\- Tu te trompes, aucun de nous n'avons de souvenirs. C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà un point commun. Il y a aussi le fait qu'on est tout les deux _seuls_. Tu as peut-être l'impression de t'être fait des amis, mais c'est faux, Gilbert. Eux, ils s'en foutent, ils ont d'autre choses à penser que ta petite personne ! Tu crèveras sûrement avant eux, la gueule ouverte, et tu ne manqueras à personne !

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

**XxXxX**

Le soir même, Gilbert et Matthew étaient présentés aux nations étant revenues de mission. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la salle de réunion. Ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, mais par facilité, ils étaient toujours placés l'un avec l'autre.

Pour faire simple, Allemagne était trop effrayant, Autriche était trop maniéré, Romano était trop fâché et Espagne était trop ... Le contraire de tout ça ...

\- Ahahaha~! Riait Espagne assit à la droite de Gilbert. Un deuxième Prusse~! J'espère que tu fais aussi bien la fête que lui~!

Matthew pouvait presque voir les petites ondulations qu'il mettait à la fin de ses phrases.

\- Fait pas attention à ce putain d'idiot. Fit Romano à gauche de Matthew ... J'espère que tu seras aussi pas chiant que l'enfoiré de Canada ...

Le canadien s'abstint de lui dire sa phrase n'avait pas de sens. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et le silence s'installa. Allemagne se leva pour faire le rapport de sa mission.

\- Pour commencer, notre mission fut un succès : nous avons guidés les armées jusqu'au Danemark où elles sont actuellement en train de tuer tous les Kumas et de parer les troupes canadiennes.

Danemark confirma en disant qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Pour le prouver, il se leva et se mit debout sur la table en montrant ses muscles et en criant qu'il avait reprit du poil de la bête. Norvège le fit taire et redescendre en le tapant derrière la tête. Matthew avait remarqué que ce pays était un des rares à qui Danemark obéissait.

\- Cependant nous avons remarqués quelques anomalies sur notre trajet. Il y a par exemple le fait que nous nous sommes fait attaquer par d'autres peuples que des canadiens. Il y avait des japonais ainsi que des brésiliens et des portugais.

\- Pardon, aru ?! Mais ces nations ont disparues !

\- C'est exact, dit Autriche en se levant. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que lorsqu'une nation disparaît, les assauts sur ses terres cessent aussitôt. Nous pensons qu'elles ne disparaissent pas mais qu'elles se font enlever et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elles joignent leur forces à Canada.

Chine se leva d'un coup en tapant la table de la paume de ses mains.

\- Mais c'est impossible, aru ! Pourquoi maintenant, après six ans de conflit, aru ! Japon n'aurait jamais-

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, Chine, reprit Autriche, mais je me permets d'objecter. En traversant la Suisse, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des suisses, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de le faire consciemment, ils ressemblaient à une armée sans cervelles.

Matthew eut l'image en tête d'une armée de zombie attaquant les nations. Il en eut froid dans le dos. Comme si des ours polaire ne suffisaient pas ...

\- Oh mon Dieu ... fit Liechtenstein sur le bord des larmes.

Prusse, qui était assit à côté d'elle mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule comme le ferait un grand frère.

\- Cependant, dit Allemagne, en arrivant au Luxembourg et en Belgique, nous avons été accueillit par des peuples qui résistaient par eux même, ce qui laisse à penser que ces nations résistent quelque part sur terre ... Peut-être subissent-elles la torture.

Pays-Bas grinça des dents et serra les poings. Matthew supposa que cela énervait la nation que les deux autres pays du Benelux soient en souffrance.

\- C'est tout ce que nous avons à rapporter. Conclut Allemagne en s'asseyant.

À peine l'allemand fut sur sa chaise qu'Italie du Nord sauta sur ses genoux. Il se fit gronder et se mit à larmoyer, ce qui fit paniquer Allemagne qui s'excusa et Italie lui sauta au cou.

Matthew trouvait cela mignon, et les autres nations semblaient être habituées à ce genre de spectacle à en juger par leur manque de réaction (sauf Romano qui lançait des dagues avec ses yeux).

\- Changeons de sujet, fit Angleterre en se levant. Gilbert et Matthew ici présent viennent d'un autre monde comme vous le savez tous.

Tout le monde le savait ... Ils étaient les jouets des nations après tout ... En y réfléchissant un peu, c'était peut-être pour ça que les pays les laissaient avec eux, parce qu'ils étaient une source de divertissement ...

\- Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas ici par hasard. Continua l'anglais. Je suis certains qu'ils sont là pour nous aider à gagner cette guerre.

Matthew fronça des sourcils. Il ne voyait pas trop en quoi il pouvait aider ... Il ne savait rien faire, littéralement, pour aider, à moins de pouvoir faire cesser la guerre avec des pancakes ...

\- Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas comment, je pense que cela à un rapport avec cette perle que tu as touchée toute à l'heure. Je pense aussi que demain matin, tu devrais aller avec Gilbert dans la grotte où nous vous avons trouvés.

Gilbert hocha la tête en compréhension. Il avait l'air plus calme que d'habitude et involontairement, Matthew le regarda l'oeil inquiet, ce qui n'échappa à Prusse, puisque le canadien l'entendit 'Keseseser' dans son coin.

\- Je les accompagnerai, dit Hongrie. Parfois la grotte me parle.

Tout le monde la regarda sans rien dire, sauf Prusse qui envoya aux adolescents un regard signifiant 'ne demandez même pas ...'

''Ouiiii Hongrie'' semblait être la pensée commune.

\- Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, vous pouvez vous plaindre des autres ou vous taire à jamais ...

Les fins de réunion était toujours dédiée aux nations ayant des reproches à faire aux autres. Apparemment, il fut un temps ou rien ne pouvait être fait aux réunions parce que les pays passaient leur temps à se disputer et à se frapper (ça c'était pour France et Angleterre).

Étant fatigué, Matthew préféra s'abstenir de voir le spectacle du soir (car oui, c'était une véritable pièce de théâtre ou le canadien riait à chaque fois, les nations était tellement immatures parfois). Il sortit de la salle, suivit de Gilbert.

\- Hey, Matthew !

Il se retourna.

\- Écoute, je suis … Enfin, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure … Je pensais pas que ça te toucherait comme ça … Enfin … _Gute Nacht .._.

Matthew savait que c'était la chose la plus proche d'une excuse qu'il aurait de la part de Gilbert. Il lui sourit timidement.

\- Bonne nuit, Gil.

**XxXxX**

\- Fiou, la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, j'ai trouvé un Gilbert inconscient sur le sol !

Hongrie termina sa phrase en ébouriffant les cheveux du dit albinos. Ils étaient tous les trois en face de la grotte. Matthew était nerveux, il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop espérer, mais il avait profondément envie qu'on lui révèle le but de sa mission.

\- J'aurais préféré te trouver toi, Mattie ... Gilbert ne posais que des questions débiles du genre ''Pourquoi vous parlez tous français et pas anglais ?'' ...

\- Hey, quand t'auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule, on pourra avancer ?

Hongrie lui fronça les sourcils avant de faire le premier pas à l'intérieur. Les adolescents y avancèrent à leur tour. Matthew se demanda comment cela se faisait que des torches soient allumées, et il eut sa réponse quand il vit des hommes et des femmes en train de prier. Le fond de la caverne se divisait en trois.

\- C'est là que je t'ai trouvé Matthew.

Gilbert pointa une partie familière à Matthew. Hongrie dit qu'elle avait trouvé Gilbert au même endroit et les invita à prendre une torche pour avancer dans les trois chemins différents.

\- Ces tunnels sont sacrés, leur dit-elle. Si vous êtes accepté, vous vous retrouverez dans un sanctuaire, et si vous ne l'êtes pas, vous trouverez une impasse.

\- Sérieux ? Demanda Gilbert. Et c'est sacré par qui ?

\- Par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ...

\- Tu te fous de moi là ?

Hongrie leva les yeux au plafond et avança dans le tunnel du milieu.

\- Prenez-en chacun un différent.

Une fois qu'elle avait disparue, Gilbert se tourna vers Matthew.

\- Elle se moque de nous là ?

Matthew avait entendu quelques rumeurs sur cette grotte. Il était dit que la Vierge Marie était apparue à plusieurs soldats avant qu'ils soient envoyés en mission.

Angleterre avait dit 'sentir quelque chose', mais n'arrivait pas à trouver plus qu'un sentiment quand il y mettait les pieds.

Même Prusse avait demandé à ce qu'ils prient pour lui dans la grotte.

Et Hongrie entendait des voix.

Bref ...

\- Maintenant que j'y pense Gilbert, pourquoi tu étais dans la grotte quand tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Ça euh ... Je sais pas trop ... Juste une envie d'y aller ...

Matthew hocha la tête et attrapa deux torches au mur. Il en tendit une à Gilbert et se mit en face d'une des deux entrées.

\- Bon bah ... Quand faut y aller, il faut y aller ...

\- Hey, Matt ...

\- Hm ?

\- T'as remarqué que depuis que tu as touché cette perle tu as pris confiance en toi ?

\- Je ... Non ... J'ai pas remarqué ...

\- C'est plus sympa de discuter avec toi quand tu n'as pas peur de parler ...

\- M-merci ?

\- Mais tu restes une lopette !

Sur ce, il s'enfonça dans le couloir de droite. Matthew secoua la tête. Quel enfant ...

Il emprunta le couloir de gauche en pensant que quand il s'intéressait à autre chose que lui-même, Gilbert était supportable.

**XxXxX**

C'était long ... Matthew avait l'impression de marcher depuis des kilomètres. Et ça descendait en plus, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir tout remonter ... Et avec sa chance, il allait tomber sur une impasse ...

Il baissa la tête quand il fut éblouit par un rayon de lumière. Il mit une main devant son visage pour se protéger et avança doucement jusqu'à la fin du tunnel.

Hongrie était assise par terre et enlaçait ses genoux. Gilbert était arrivé en même temps que lui et se frottait les yeux.

\- Putain de lumière, ça fait pas plaisir à mon génial albinisme ...

Hongrie releva la tête.

\- Oh vous êtes déjà là ! C'est parfait ! Approchés, approchés mes enfants, n'ayez point peur !

Elle se leva et Matthew prit part du décor autour de lui. Il était dans une espèce de chapelle souterraine avec des fleurs roses mauves et rouges posées un peu partout. Dans le fond sonore, on pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux. Ce qui étonna le plus Matthew c'était le fait que sa torche ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, la grotte semblait être illuminée d'elle-même.

Le fond de la caverne était époustouflant. Matthew ne savait où poser ses yeux. Les murs étaient décorés de mosaïques de milliers de couleurs et représentant différentes scènes de la vie de paysans.

Les yeux illuminés, il s'avança pour toucher la véritable oeuvre d'art exposée devant lui.

\- Où on est ?

Matthew sursauta à la voix soudaine de Gilbert et rétracta sa main.

\- C'est une grotte mystérieuse ... fit Hongrie. Elle apparaît quand on a besoin d'elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était chez Taiwan.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Demanda Gilbert.

\- C'est Dieu qui me l'a dit.

\- Tu peux pas être sérieuse deux minutes, grosse vache ?

\- Meuh.

Le canadien caressa le mur et s'écarta en réalisant quelque chose.

\- Le mur est chaud ... Dit-il.

\- Sérieux ? fit Gilbert.

L'albinos s'approcha et toucha à son tour la paroi murale. La grotte se mit à trembler et Matthew tomba sur le sol tandis que Gilbert et Hongrie trouvèrent stabilité.

Devant eux, les mosaïques se mirent à danser et les couleurs formèrent des images, comme un film.

D'abbord, on y vit une représentation grossière de Gilbert et Matthew. Ils marchaient côte à côte sur une route. Le chemin se divisa en pleins de petits sentiers. Le visage de Gilbert se métamorphosa en un oeil géant, et un des sentiers se mit à briller. Ils l'empreintèrent et arrivèrent au bout sans problème.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

À peine Gilbert eu le temps de réagir que le sol trembla a nouveau et le mur se métamorphosa de la même manière.

On y revit une représentation se Gilbert en mode j'ai-un-oeil-à-la-place-d'une-tête, et de Matthew qui lui avait une tête en forme de bouche. Il y avait en face d'eux une copie de Matthew entouré d'ours polaires. Le canadien comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Canada.

Le sol trembla et la scène changea. Cette fois, Matthew avait de nouveau son visage, au contraire de Gilbert qui était toujours un globr oculaire. Ils suivaient un sentier de lumière et ramassaient des perles mauves et d'autres rouges sur le sol. Plus ils en avaient, plus l'image de Matthew souriait. Même Tête d'Oeil avait l'air heureux.

Matthew, le vrai, jeta un coup d'oeil à Gilbert et Hongrie qui maintenant étaient sur le sol. Sans doute les autres secousses les avaient fait tomber.

La terre trembla une nouvelle fois. La scène montrait Matthew et Gilbert, qui cette fois avait son propre visage, dans cette grotte même. Des perles flottaient autour d'eux et une lumière les enveloppait. Ils étaient entourés de nations, dont Canada. Puis d'un coup, les adolescents disparurent alors que les nations les saluaient.

La terre se mit à bouger, mais cette fois de manière beaucoup plus intense.

\- Merde, putain !

Matthew se retourna pour voir que le sol se fracturait aux pieds de Gilbert. La fissure se prolongeait au travers de la grotte.

\- Si on ne sort pas tout de suite on finira au fond de ce trou ! Cria Hongrie au dessus du son provoqué par le déchirement du sol.

\- Aa-ah !

Le sol s'était ouvert juste sous l'albinos qui était maintenant suspendu au bord de la fissure.

\- Gilbert !

Matthew, qui était plus près de lui qu'Hongrie s'empressa d'aller l'aider.

\- Mattie, non ! Fit la nation. Pas par là !

Mais c'était trop tard. L'adolescent n'avait pas remarqué que le trou s'élargissait dans cette direction. Il n'émit qu'un petit bruit de surprise lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et qu'il se mit à chuter la tête la première.

**A/N: *soupire* c'est enfin fini ...**

**Ma soeur était morte de rire en imaginant Gild'oeil x)**

**Je vais vous avouez quelque chose ... Je ... Je perds peu à peu ma passion pour Hetalia. **

**Je vais tout de même finir mes fics en cours mais ce sera tout ...**

**Une meilleure nouvelle ? Je vais enfin savoir dans quel pays du monde je vais étudiez l'année prochaine ! J'ai trop hâte :D**

**Parlons un peu de ce chapitre, il est court, je sais, et il n'aurait pas dû se finir ainsi, mais de cette façon, j'aurais plus de chose à dire au prochain chapitre :3**

**J'aimerai entendre votre interprétation de la mosaïque ... C'est assez simple, je pense ... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mystère là dedans.**

**L'explication dans le prochain chapitre :)**

**Review plz? :P**


	5. C5 : Le Calme avant la Tempête

**Maple War**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : Zombie ! Ou pas …**

**Disclaimer : nope.**

**A/N : La nouvelle est tombée deux minutes après que j'ai posté le chapitre 4 ...**

**Si vous suivez mes petites péripéties depuis le début, vous savez sûrement que je pars étudier un an à l'étranger ... Je viens d'apprendre ma destination ... *roulements de tambour* **

**TAIWAN !**

**Je vais étudier un an à Taiwan ! :') Je pleure depuis une heure et demie ... Il est minuit vingt, on est le 6 mai, et ce chapitre ne sera pas posté avant un bon moment je crois ... Mais au moins je le commence :D**

**Bonne lecture~!**

**Chapitre 5 : Le Calme avant la Tempête**

Matthew trouvait sa chute interminable. Il avait eu le temps de rejouer les épisodes de sa vie sur le camp ... Peut-être s'était-il écoulé une seconde, puisque la rumeur disait que l'on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de faire face à la mort ...

Il ne voulait pas mourir, et malgré le fait que tout indiquait que cela allait arriver assez tôt, le canadien sentait que ce n'était pas son heure.

Il faisait noir tout autour de lui, il ne voyait même pas son corps. La seule chose qui lui indiquait qu'il tombait était cette sensation dans son estomac que l'on ressentait sur des montagnes russes.

Il en avait marre de chuter. Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Il commençait à avoir mal au cœur, et sa tête tournait. Il pensait à _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_, dans lequel l'héroïne aussi avait chutée ... Si seulement il y avait quelques objets autour de lui pour le divertir ...

D'un coup, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit.

Il rêvait.

C'était quelque chose d'important ...

Mais très vite, son subconscient prit le relais, et il oublia de quoi il s'agissait.

**XxXxX**

\- Pourquoi ça arrive toujours à Matthew ?

Hongrie haussa les épaules et regarda le corps du canadien allongé à l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Il a juste pas de bol je crois ...

Gilbert grogna. Il y avait dix minutes que Matthew était tombé dans le trou. L'albinos et Hongrie avaient subi le même sort, et Gilbert avouait presque avoir paniqué avant de se retrouver sur la terre ferme.

Le sol de la grotte les avait en fait transportés jusqu'à l'entrée. Gilbert était plus qu'heureux de ne pas avoir eu à tout remonter.

La lune brillait à peine dans le ciel. Ils étaient restés plus longtemps que prévu dans la grotte, ou alors, le temps s'y écoulait différemment.

\- C'est parce c'est une p'tite nature ... fit Gilbert en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Hongrie donna un énième petit coup sur la joue de Matthew. Cette fois, il fronça légèrement des sourcils.

\- Je crois qu'il revient à lui ...

Hongrie le secoua un peu plus fort. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle se tourna vers l'albinos un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Tu crois qu'il se réveillerait si tu l'embrassais ?

Gilbert secoua la tête en la regardant de travers. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette fill- cette femm- ... cette ... chose.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? J'suis même pas homo !

Hongrie roula les yeux tout en tapotant les pommettes de Matthew.

\- Je t'en _prie ... _Tu crois que je n't'ai pas vu _loucher_ sur Prusse ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, il est juste ...

\- Canon ?

\- Yep.

Gilbert trouvait ça normal de craquer sur Prusse. Bah, après tout c'était comme de fantasmer sur lui-même, et il fallait admettre que l'adolescent (tout comme la nation) était plutôt génialement sexy.

Il aimait bien regarder les corps de gars. Un peu moins, si pas autant qu'il aimait les filles. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas : les hommes efféminés. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir une conversation avec Pologne. C'était pareil avec Matthew. Ce n'était pas que l'albinos était intolérant, mais en fait ... Bon, d'accord, il l'était un peu ... Beaucoup ...

Les yeux de Matthew s'ouvrirent légèrement alors qu'il reprenait connaissance. Il regarda timidement (comme il le faisait souvent, avait remarqué Gilbert) autour de lui, puis il s'assit en se tenant la tête.

\- Ça va Mattie ? demanda Hongrie. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Où sommes-nous ?

La nation lui expliqua que la grotte les avait transportés jusqu'ici et Matthew parut soulagé. Gilbert le regarda se lever et s'étirer, ce qui fit lever légèrement sa chemise, dévoilant sa peau clair. L'albinos fronça du nez et détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ce genre de chose.

Matthew proposa de rentrer pour pouvoir discuter à l'intérieur. Gilbert haussa les épaules, cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester dehors, car il adorait la nuit. Parfois, quand le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et que la lune était haute dans le ciel, l'albinos sortait à l'extérieur pour pouvoir profiter des brises faisant frissonner sa peau sans avoir besoin de s'imbiber de crème solaire.

Sur le chemin du retour, Gilbert pensait à la scène dont ils avaient été les témoins dans la grotte. Il essayait de donner sa propre signification à la mosaïque dansante.

Pour lui, il paraissait évident que Matthew et lui allaient devoir s'allier pour combattre. Apparemment, il allait devoir se servir de son pouvoir bizarre qui lui faisait voir le sol en mode écran télé ... Et Matthew ... Bah ... Il n'en savait trop rien ... Peut-être se servir de la parole et faire des speechs de paix ... Gilbert avait remarqué qu'il était un excellent orateur. C'était con que personne ne l'écoutait jamais.

Soudain, à sa droite, un bruit de buisson que l'on fouille se fit entendre. Il remarqua que Hongrie et le canadien marchaient bien devant lui, et n'avaient probablement rien remarqué. Il regarda à sa droite et vit avec soulagement que ce n'était que Norvège qui se promenait.

Il soupira, et continua son chemin. Il se demanda un instant ce que Norvège pouvait bien fabriquer dehors au beau milieu de la nuit. Surtout que la direction qu'il avait empruntée était habituellement utilisée par les personnes quittant le camp.

Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

**XxXxX**

Le matin même à huit heures, une réunion ''de la plus haute'' importance fut tenue. Hongrie en était l'hôte et relatait les faits de la grotte avec une précision étonnante, donnant des détails qui n'avaient pas parus importants pour Gilbert. La plupart des nations étaient présentes, mais Gilbert pouvait observer quelques absents, comme Turquie, Grèce, Danemark ou encore Norvège.

\- En conclusion, termina-t-elle, Angleterre avait raison, Gilbert et Matthew sont bien la clé pour la fin de cette guerre.

Un murmure de voix se leva sur l'assemblée et Gilbert sentait le regard des nations se poser sur lui. Il sourit et bomba le torse sous l'attention, alors qu'à sa gauche, Matthew s'enfonçait dans son siège. L'albinos roula les yeux au plafond en ricanant. Cet idiot ne savait même pas apprécier les bonnes choses ...

\- Gilbert ? fit Allemagne, quelque chose à ajouter ?

Il se leva pour prendre la parole.

\- _Ja_. Comme la vache l'a déjà dit-

\- Hey ! Rouspéta Hongrie

\- Comme la charogne la déjà dit, j'avais une tête d'œil et le chemin brillait. Ça m'est arrivé il y a pas longtemps, l'autre jour, quand j'me suis levé, le sol s'est mis à briller sous mes pieds.

Hongrie grinça des dents.

\- Quand tu auras fini de te prendre pour Dieu ... Pesta-t-elle.

\- Laisse-le parler ! Répondit Prusse.

\- Comme je disais, reprit le garçon, en suivant la lumière, je suis arrivé en face de la chambre d'Allemagne et le sol est redevenu normal quand je me suis mis à écouter ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte.

\- T'es vraiment un petit fouineur ! S'exclama Hongrie.

\- Je n'ai pas fini !

Elle croisa les bras, ferma les yeux et leva hautainement le nez au plafond. Autriche soupira.

\- C'était déjà bien assez compliqué avec un seul prussien ...

\- Toi, répliqua Gilbert, va baiser un piano et ferme-la.

\- Kesesese~! Bien dit !

\- Ce n'est même pas physiquement possible, aru ! Coupa Chine.

\- Comment tu crois qu'il garde les touches aussi blanches ?

\- Ve, avec de la farine ?

\- La ferme _fratello_ !

Allemagne frappa les paumes de ses mains violemment sur la table en bois, ramenant le silence et faisant sursauter les plus froussardes des nations (les Italies).

Gilbert se gratta le fond de la gorge et reprit là où il en était.

\- Voilà.

\- Quoi c'est tout ? demanda Espagne.

\- J'aime avoir mon mot de fin. Dit Gilbert en s'asseyant.

\- Genre, moi aussi, quoi ! Fit Pologne. Et Angleterre je sais que c'est carrément toi qui m'a piqué mon après-shampoing ! J'peux genre, trop le sentir d'ici !

\- Pologne, fit Allemagne, tu te plaindras quand ce sera ton tour.

\- Mais c'est carrément complètement impossible de se trouver de l'après-shampoing en temps de guerre !

\- Je n'ai pas pris ton _bloody_ shampoing !

\- **Après**-shampoing !

Gilbert regarda les mini-querelles éclater par-ci par-là. Matthew soupira et se leva, en ayant visiblement sa claque. Il quitta la salle sans que personne ne le remarque, même pas Prusse, occupé à ennuyer Hongrie qui discutait avec Hong Kong.

L'adolescent aussi en avait marre. Il avait envie d'aller pioncer, même si cela signifiait rater l'entrainement. Il écouta encore quelques instants pour pouvoir connaître le fin mot de l'histoire (en fait c'était Romano, assis à côté d'Angleterre, qui avait pris l'après-shampoing de Pologne), et sortit à son tour.

Il traversa le couloir principal et se rendit dans les chambres. À peine eut il fait un pas dans ce couloir que le sol se mit à briller. Il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. Le sol n'était illuminé que devant lui, ne laissant aucun doute quant à la route à prendre. La lumière s'arrêtait à la sixième porte à droite, la chambre d'Autriche.

Il entendit que quelqu'un arrivait derrière lui. Quand il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il se trouva face à Matthew. Il tenait dans ses mains un seau d'olives noires, et un pot dans lequel il y avait déjà quelques noyaux. Gilbert le toisa, et Matthew baissa la tête.

\- Alors t'es de ce genre-là, huh ? Fit Gilbert en croisant les bras.

Matthew fronça les sourcils, quelques mèches de cheveux tombant sur son visage. Il cracha le noyau qu'il avait en bouche avant de parler.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- T'es le genre de fille qui bouffe quand elle est sous choc émotionnel ...

\- P-Pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-il l'air indigné. Et je suis ni une fille, ni sous choc émotionnel ! C'est Grèce et Turquie qui ont été en chercher ce matin et qui …

Gilbert rit et avança vers Matthew. C'était toujours marrant de l'ennuyer. Le canadien fit un pas en arrière quand l'albinos entra dans sa bulle personnelle. L'allemand lui sourit en coin et il surprit Matthew en train de rougir sous sa génialissime _sexytude_, alors qu'il se penchait de manière séductive au-dessus de lui pour lui prendre une olive.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ... fit Matthew entre ses dents.

\- Kesesese ! Ton corps réagit autrement ...

Il lança l'olive noire en l'air et la rattrapa habilement avec sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ? demanda le canadien. T'es pas resté avec les autres ?

Gilbert secoua la tête, cracha le noyau sur le sol et expliqua qu'il en avait eu marre de les entendre s'engueuler. Matthew hocha la tête.

\- J'sais, y sont d'vrais enfants parfois ... T'vas au litte ? Perso, je suis à plat, j'comptais bein m'pogner l'cul ...

Gilbert fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais entendu Matthew avec un accent aussi fort prononcer ... C'était peut-être dû à la fatigue ... Mais il y a deux secondes il parlait le français de France ... Pas son espèce de dialecte ...

\- Euh ... _Was?_

Matthew leva les yeux au plafond comme pour dire ''J'vin da l'dire, niaiseux''.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta-t-il cette fois avec son accent habituel.

\- Oh ! Euh, je vais tester une théorie ...

Matthew pencha la tête sur le côté, un air innocent sur le visage. C'était presque mignon

\- Quelle théorie ?

\- Je veux savoir si la lumière que je vois au sol est vraiment là pour nous aider.

\- Tu veux dire que ...

\- Ouais, ça brille.

Les yeux du canadien s'illuminèrent aussi.

\- Je peux la suivre avec toi ? Elle mène où ?

Gilbert sentait que Matthew avait l'âme d'un aventurier. C'était dommage qu'il n'osait pas partir par lui-même, comme dirait l'autre. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur ou qu'il était timide, c'était plutôt que la plupart du temps, il n'avait pas confiance en lui et qu'il pensait que tout ce qu'il pouvait tenter finirait d'une manière ou d'une autre par foirer. Du moins, c'était ce que l'albinos avait analysé dans son comportement.

\- Elle s'arrête à la porte d'Autriche. Tu peux me suivre si tu veux ...

Le canadien hocha la tête et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la dite porte. Sans même hésiter, Gilbert l'ouvrit, heureux qu'il ne soit pas possible de la verrouiller de l'extérieur. Matthew posa son seau d'olives et son pot de noyaux et regarda de droite à gauche pour voir s'ils pouvaient entrer sans être vus. La voie étant libre, il attrapa une torche qui était sur le mur et poussa Gilbert à l'intérieur.

\- Wow, calme tes miches ! Rouspéta l'albinos.

\- Désolé ...

Gilbert jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'un lit une personne vraiment très étroit (comment Hongrie et Autriche ont-ils réussi à dormir ensemble là-dedans ?), une table de nuit, un bureau et une garde-robe.

Il ne faisait pas très lumineux, or il y avait comme une espèce de ruban de lumière décollant du sol et flottant dans l'air. Il s'arrêtait devant la garde-robe.

\- Matt, approche la torche de la garde-robe.

Le canadien fit ce qu'il lui était demandé sans rechigner. Gilbert suivit la lumière et ouvrit l'armoire. Le ruban passait entre les vêtements et s'arrêtait dans la poche d'un vieux manteau du dix-huitième siècle.

Gilbert y plongea la main, et lorsqu'il effleura une perle chaude, il s'évanouit.

**XxXxX**

_Il en avait marre du froid et de la neige. Le vent lui giflait le visage avec une force incroyable. Ses joues étaient rouges d'irritation, et il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à emporter une paire de gants._

_Il regrettait déjà d'être parti … Pourquoi s'était-il enfui déjà ? Il grogna en se souvenant de Matthew. Une chose était certaine, la prochaine fois, qu'ils se croiseraient, Matthew aurait droit à son point dans la figure._

_Il avança encore un peu et soupira de soulagement en voyant une grotte devant lui. Il serait à l'abri du blizzard le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer chez lui, mais pour l'instant il avait besoin de se calmer les nerfs._

_Une fois dans la grotte, il fut surpris par la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Il y faisait bon. Il se retourna, et vit que dehors, la tempête persistait. Il eut des bouffées de chaleur, et se sentit obligé de retirer son écharpe, qu'il tapa par terre sous la colère. _

_Il marcha un peu pour se rapprocher de la source de chaleur. Il y avait des fleurs mauves et rouges sur le sol. Le mauve lui rappela les yeux de Matthew et ne fit rien pour apaiser la rage qui brûlait au fond de lui._

_Il suivit les fleurs, comme enchanté, comme si ce qu'il se passait devant lui était tout à fait normal et logique. Il fit deux pas et fut frapper par l'odeur de délicieux pancakes. Son ventre se mit à grogner sous l'invitation de son met favori. Gilbert jura. Encore quelque chose lui rappelant Matthew. _

_Il hésitait à continuer. Penser au canadien le mettait dans une colère noire. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi trahi de toute sa vie. En colère, il piétina les fleurs mauves qui se trouvaient sur le chemin, et continua à avancer._

_Venant de nulle part, une voix douce se mit à chanter. La voix n'était qu'un murmure, et ses mots étaient impossibles à comprendre. Gilbert plissa les yeux, il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer. Cela ressemblait à un piège qui finirait par le conduire à Matthew._

_En ayant assez, il fit demi-tour. Au moment où il fit un pas, il fut retenu par une force invisible le projetant en arrière, plus près de la source de chaleur, plus près de l'odeur de pancakes, et plus près de la voix qui cette fois était plus claire, plus forte._

« Prusse, reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! »

_Le sol se mit à fondre sous ses pieds, il se débattit un instant, mais en vain, alors que son corps se faisait aspirer par le sol. Il cria, mais de la boue vint se faufiler dans sa bouche, l'étouffant. Il se mit à paniquer, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il retomba sur un sol froid, la tête la première, lui faisant perdre connaissance._

**XxXxX**

Matthew lâcha la torche et se précipita derrière Gilbert pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase sur le sol. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que l'albinos ne répondait plus, comme endormi. Il le traina jusqu'au lit d'Autriche et alla ramasser la torche avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne. Il alluma la bougie située sur la table de nuit et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Aller chercher de l'aide ? Il ne pensait pas que ce soit quelque chose, ou en l'occurrence quelqu'un, qui en valait vraiment la peine. Devait-il se concentrer sur la cause du malaise de l'albinos, alors ? Il regarda la garde-robe dont la porte était toujours ouverte. Qui avait-il dans la poche du manteau ?

Le canadien se leva pour aller voir, et plutôt que de plonger sa main dans le manteau, il préféra le décrocher et le mettre au sol. Il tâta le contenu de la poche avec la main et rencontra une forme sphérique. Matthew comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il fit rouler la sphère doucement en dehors de la poche et sourit en voyant qu'il avait eu raison.

Devant lui se trouvait une perle d'une magnifique couleur rouge écarlate. Il y avait des nuances de bordeaux qui dansaient à l'intérieur, comme si la perle était faite de fumée. Elle rappelait indéniablement les yeux de Gilbert.

Il avança de manière hésitante son doigt jusqu'à la perle et lorsqu'il la toucha, rien ne se produisit. Il la prit en main et, toujours accroupit, se retourna pour pouvoir l'observer à la lumière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Matthew sursauta à l'intrusion soudaine d'Autriche dans la chambre. Il se leva, comme au garde à vous et se mit à bredouiller.

\- E-euh, c'est p-pas … enfin, j-je … G-Gilbert il a … Euh …

Matthew avait un peu peur d'Autriche. Il était vraiment impressionnant, tant dans sa manière de parler que dans sa posture. Le canadien savait que techniquement, Autriche s'entendait à merveille avec Hongrie, et que donc, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image d'un Autriche agressant verbalement un Gilbert recroquevillé dans le coin de la honte la fois où l'albinos lui avait fait une blague qui ne li avait pas plu.

La nation avança jusqu'à son lit et s'arrêta devant Gilbert.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- I-Il a touché la perle e-et après il s'est évanoui …

Matthew tendait sa main montrant la perle, et Autriche l'a regarda un instant, le visage neutre. Il soupira en regardant le sol, puis il avança sa main vers le visage de Gilbert. Le canadien s'attendait à ce qu'Autriche soit brutal, et il fut surpris lorsque la nation prit délicatement le menton de Gilbert entre son pouce et son index. Il inspecta les deux joues de l'albinos.

\- C'est fou ce qu'ils se ressemblent …

Le canadien ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi la plupart des nations pensaient cela. Gilbert paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que Prusse, et avait le visage beaucoup moins marqué.

\- J-Je ne trouve pas spécialement …

Matthew voulait faire la conversation, mais n'était pas à l'aise avec Autriche.

\- C'est parce que tu ne l'a pas connu plus jeune. C'était exactement le même.

Le canadien ne savait même pas qu'une nation pouvait être jeune physiquement. Elles paraissaient toutes plus ou moins le même âge.

\- Comment vous avez su que la perle était dans la poche de mon manteau ?

Le canadien lui raconta comment Gilbert avait suivi une espèce de lumière les ayant conduit jusqu'à la chambre. Autriche hocha la tête et demanda à voir la perle. Le canadien la lui tendit et il la saisit délicatement. Il la regarda, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai gardé cette perle ?

Matthew secoua la tête.

\- Elle me rappelle les yeux de Prusse.

Il attendit une réaction de Matthew, mais il n'en donna aucune. Il plaça la perle dans la poche du pantalon de Gilbert.

\- Tu ne les trouve pas fascinant ? Tant de lumières, comme s'ils étaient constamment illuminés … Enfin … Ça, c'était avant … Avant qu'il ne rencontre Canada, avant qu'il ne le perde … Je pense que je dois être un des rares à me souvenir de Prusse avant qu'il ne devienne un idiot.

Matthew ne savait pas pourquoi Autriche lui racontait cela, mais il le laissa parler.

\- Tu trouves qu'il est égocentrique ? C'était bien pire avant … Prusse est un guerrier, un chevalier, il n'est pas fait pour la romance … Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit … Il a changé en quatre-vingt-neuf … Je m'en souviens. Il est venu nous voir, Allemagne et moi, tout souriant, portant des morceaux de tissus en guise de vêtements. Il n'aurait jamais osé se présenter comme cela, il était bien trop orgueilleux. Après quelque temps, il a retrouvé du caractère, mais ce n'était pas comme avant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'attention. Alors j'ai essayé de lui en donné, mais il n'en voulait pas … Il préférait

Hongrie, il couchait avec elle dans mon dos et pensait que je ne le savais pas …

Le blondinet fronça des sourcils, il pensait qu'Autriche et Hongrie étaient ensemble depuis toujours, et n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il s'était passé la moindre chose entre Hongrie et Prusse, ils avaient l'air proche, mais plus comme un frère et une sœur … Et à entendre, Autriche, c'était presque comme si lui-même avait des sentiments pour Prusse.

La nation soupira.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je me confierais à toi, Matthew. Je suppose que c'est parce que je n'aime pas trop la manière avec laquelle Prusse te regarde. Tu ferais mieux de l'éviter, si tu veux éviter les ennuis.

Matthew frissonna. Malgré le fait que cette phrase pouvait avoir plusieurs sens, elle ressemblait vaguement à une menace. Autriche avait l'air … jaloux. C'était trop compliqué pour Matthew, il ne comprenait rien aux histoires de cœur des nations en général … Il y avait une espèce de triangle amoureux entre Prusse, Hongrie et Autriche, mais si on incrustait Canada dans l'histoire, alors cela se transformait-il en carré amoureux ? Il y avait le même scénario entre France, Angleterre et Amérique, et même si Matthew n'était pas fan des petits ragots du matin, il avait entendu parler de Grèce et Turquie se disputant pour Japon.

Gilbert ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa violemment sur le lit. Il se tourna vers Matthew, de la rage dans les yeux. Il leva le poing, comme pour le frapper, et Matthew se recula soudainement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Autriche attrapa le poing de Gilbert, et celui-ci sembla se calmer.

\- C'est ce putain de flashback … fit l'albinos en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'veux pas te frapper … Enfin, si, mais j'sais pas pourquoi … De toute façon, je frappe pas les filles …

Le canadien secoua la tête en soupirant devant les enfantillages de Gilbert.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? demanda-t-il.

Gilbert fronça les sourcils alors qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Je me suis vu entrer dans une grotte parce que j'étais super énervé contre toi … Il y avait des fleurs et ça sentait le pancake et il y avait une voix. Le sol s'est effondré, et j'me suis réveillé. Je crois que …

\- Crois que quoi ? fit Matthew.

\- Je crois que c'était Canada … C'est lui qui m'a fait venir …

Matthew le regarda incrédule. Canada les aurait emmenés ici ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi voudrait-il qu'ils viennent si c'est pour arrêter la guerre ? Il secoua la tête. Rien n'avait de sens.

**XxXxX**

Gilbert était assis avec une dizaine de nation dans l'herbe. Personne n'avait envie de s'entraîner. Matthew était parti faire une sieste, mais l'albinos n'en avait pas envie, il y avait suffisamment de nuages dans le ciel et il faisait suffisamment lourd pour qu'un orage éclate, et Gilbert ne voulait rater cela pour rien au monde.

Lors de sa première semaine sur le campement, il avait pu assister à un orage, c'était splendide, un véritable spectacle à voir. Les nuages avançaient vers eux, de manière menaçante, et Gilbert leur sourit. Il s'allongea et plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque, profitant du vent qui se levait. Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, quelqu'un s'exclama :

-Oh mon Dieu !

C'était Liechtenstein. Elle avait l'air paniqué. Gilbert s'assit d'un coup, et faillit s'étrangler devant la vue. Au loin, Norvège et Danemark s'aidaient mutuellement à marcher. Ils étaient en piteux état, le bras gauche de Danemark était complètement arraché, et son pied était tordu dans une position improbable.

L'albinos réalisa qu'il n'avait plus vu Danemark depuis plus d'une journée, et que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Norvège, c'était lorsqu'il partait dans les bois. Il se demanda si c'était lié.

Gilbert, et d'autres nations, se mirent à courir vers eux. Une fois à leur niveau, l'albinos pu observer l'horreur des dégâts. Norvège avaient les yeux crevés et la mâchoire fracturée, ainsi que les lèvres arrachées, il était couvert de sang et de boue. Sa tenue n'était que lambeau, et il n'avait pas de chaussures.

Danemark avait en plus de son bras manquant et de sa jambe cassée, le front ouvert largement, il perdait du sang abondamment, et il tenait miraculeusement debout. Il s'effondra d'ailleurs aussitôt qu'Hongrie et Roumanie vinrent le soutenir. Lituanie aida Norvège à se tenir. Gilbert ne savait pas comment réagir.

C'était absolument dégoutant, et tout le monde était en choc. Il fallait bien poser une question pourtant, elle brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde. Ce fut Roumanie qui la posa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'est passé ?

Norvège ne pouvait pas répondre, il n'émettait que des petits grognements de douleur. Danemark était à peine conscient, et pourtant, il réussit à articuler :

\- Ils arrivent … I-Ils sont trop … nombreux pour … pour …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase avant de s'évanouir. Un rugissement se fit entendre. Gilbert plissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait au bout du champ, derrière Norvège et Danemark. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une centaine de Kumagéants, chevauché par des ours polaire bipèdes et armés.

\- Les tours de contrôle n'ont rien vu ? demanda Liechtenstein.

Gilbert savait qu'il y avait des tours de garde partout autour du camp pour pouvoir prévenir des attaques, cela c'était apparemment avéré utile plus d'une fois.

\- Ils sont probablement morts, dit Angleterre en chargeant son arme à feu. Gilbert, va sonner l'alarme.

\- On va se faire rétamer, fit Hong Kong.

Gilbert se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à l'alarme la plus proche. Elle était à plus de cent mètres et l'albinos mit un certain temps avant de l'atteindre. Au moment où il allait faire tourner la manivelle, un rugissement retentit dans le ciel. Il leva les yeux et tomba sur les fesses en découvrant la source du rugissement.

Cinq dragons-ours-polaires fonçaient vers le camp à toute vitesse.

**A/N : J'me suis dit que j'allais m'arrêter là et commencer à étudier … Normalement le chapitre 5 aurait dû comprendre le résultat de cette bataille, mais je ça devient long alors …**

**J'aime bien m'imaginer Matthew parler québécois, ça lui ajoute un charme, ha ha. C'est juste pour lui que j'attends avec impatience un doublage de l'anime en français :) Matthew avec l'accent canadien et France avec l'accent parisien (marseillais quand il s'énerve, ardennais quand il se moque, parisien quand il drague …). **

**Vous savez quoi ? J'ai enfin un ordinateur digne de ce nom ! Je l'ai appelé Gérard :) **

**On se revoit bientôt pour la suite, mais pas trop tôt, je suis en pleine période d'examen. Je compatie avec tout belge lisant ses lignes et vivant la même chose, et je ris des français passant leur bac (Ha ha ! Alors c'est quel système le plus efficace ?!).**

**Je suis vraiment en manque d'amour, plus aucune de mes histoires ne me rapporte de reviews … Je sais que j'ai des problèmes de mise à jour mais ça me fait toujours super plaisir de recevoir un review …**

**Alors pitié ? Review ? Vous aurez droit à un cookie et un câlin de Zombie Danemark et Norvège ! :P**


	6. C6 : Les Malheurs de la Guerre

**Maple War**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Gore et Yaoi (yay!)**

**Disclaimer : I disclaim**

**A/N: vous voulez être jalouses ? Taiwan c'est génial! À l'école, je suis dans un club de cosplay, j'ai des cours de manga, d'art, de musique, de danse et pas un seul cours académique ! Ouaip, au paradis !**

**Si vous le pouvez, cassez vous un an, c'est le meilleur sentiment au monde !**

**Parlons fanfic ! Ce chapitre commence par un ... euh ... C'est pas vraiment un flashback... C'est plutôt de l'omnicience sur ce qui est arrivé à Norway et son chéri.**

**On progresse dans l'histoire ! J'ai hâte d'arriver aux moments cools (lire PruCan).**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est merdique x) (sérieux, j'en suis à la correction orthographique, et en posant les yeux sur le titre j'ai pouffé de rire) (ça me fait encore rire après 5 relectures)**

Chapitre six : Les Malheurs de la Guerre

Norvège n'en revenait pas. Il avait accepté de venir. Alors qu'il marchait vers le point de rendez-vous fixé par son idiot de danois, il remarqua que le ciel n'était pas aussi dégagé que la dernière fois. Les étoiles étaient cachées par quelques nuages ... Il allait peut-être pleuvoir pendant la journée.

Les arbres aux travers lesquels il marchait se faisaient de plus en plus espacés, signalant à la nation qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination. Il aperçut enfin la lumière d'une torche et en avançant, il put distinguer la forme de Danemark assit sur le sol. Norvège détestait quand l'autre nation lui faisait des surprises.

\- Tu m'énerves, commença Norvège.

Le danois se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je sais ! ... Pourquoi ?

Norvège se rapprocha et vit que la nation était assise sur une couverture, un seau d'olive noire entre les jambes. Il s'assit en tailleur en face de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu dégages une espèce ... d'aura très agaçante.

Danemark sourit et lui tendit les olives. Le norvégien se servit sans dire merci puis s'allongea. Les étoiles étaient peu nombreuses mais Norvège se sentit tout de même captivé par celles-ci.

Danemark s'allongea à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il plaça sa tête sur le torse de Norvège et respira un grand coup.

\- Les étoiles sont plus belles par chez nous ... dit-il le nez enfuit dans le cou de Norvège.

La nation frissonna et ferma les yeux, oubliant les étoiles pour se concentrer sur la chaleur du corps du danois. Ça bien sûr, il ne le lui dira jamais.

Danemark commença par des petits bisous dans le cou, mordillant de temps en temps les points qu'il savait sensibles chez le norvégien. Il sourit en sentant la main de Norvège lui caresser les cheveux, et se sentant aventureux, le danois monta à quatre pattes au dessus de son amant, plaçant ses genoux de chaque côté des hanches de Norvège et ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il se pencha et embrassa lentement la nation, frottant son bassin contre le sien. Le grognement agacé de Norvège le fit sourire contre ses lèvres et ce fut à son tour de frémir en sentant une des mains de son amant descendre le long de son dos, pour se reposer sur sa fesse, avant de la masser de ses doigts experts.

Danemark rompit le baiser et regarda Norvège droit dans les yeux. Pantelant, il lui dit :

\- Tu es toujours aussi sexy sous les étoiles ...

\- Tais-toi ! fut la réponse de Norvège avant qu'il n'attrappe la nuque de Danemark de sa main libre afin de faire entrer leurs lèvres en contact.

Il y avait trop de salive, trop de dents, mais ils s'en moquaient. Cela faisait une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi. Norvège était impatient de ce qui allait suivre, et voulait accélérer le mouvement. Ceci, bien sûr, il ne le lui dira jamais non plus.

Il ne pu retenir le gémissement provenant du fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit clairement l'erection de Danemark se frotter à celle naissant dans son pantalon. Semblant aimer ce son, le danois continua encore et encore, faisant frémir Norvège.

Il commença à enlever l'uniforme de son partenaire, bouton par bouton, tout en gardant sa bouche occupée. Norvège ne supportait pas l'agonisante lenteur à laquelle il allait, et Danemark le savait très bien.

C'est là qu'il l'entendit. Le bruit d'un appareil prenant une photo. Il repoussa le danois immédiatement, le faisant rouler sur le côté, et renverser le seau d'olives depuis longtemps oublié. Il regarda Norvège sans comprendre, et il lui demanda de se taire. Norvège se leva, suivit de Danemark qui se dépoussiérait les manches.

\- Hongrie, dit le plus mature des deux, je t'ai entendu, sors de ta cachette.

Danemark se mit à tourner frénétiquement en rond à la recherche de la jeune femme, puis fixa Norvège.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Norvège l'attrapa par la manche et le fit s'écraser contre lui, l'embrassant timidement. Il pouvait sentir Danemark fondre sous ses lèvres. Il entendit un nouveau bruit, et pu apercevoir un flash.

La direction générale n'était pas claire, il avait besoin de savoir où elle était pour effacer les photos avant qu'elle ne file. Il posa son front contre celui de Danemark et plaça ses mains sur ses joues. Ne comprenant rien à la situation, le pauvre danois avait l'air perdu et idiot.

\- Regarde-moi amoureusement.

\- Quoi ? fut la réponse de Danemark.

\- Idiot, fait ce que je te dis.

Le regard qu'il lui donna ensuite aurait pu faire fondre le plus froid des cœurs. Danemark savait faire passer un tas de chose via son regard, et Norvège eut presque envie de lui sourire. Presque.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, on tourne, comme pour une valse. Reste vigilant quant aux sons et aux lumières.

Alors qu'ils tournaient, Danemark ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il était arrivé à Norvège. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de passer d'une humeur à une autre ... Ce n'était même pas son genre d'avoir une humeur ...

C'est là qu'il le vit.

Un flash.

Il tourna sa tête vers le buisson d'où il provenait en même temps que Norvège. Ce dernier le lâcha immédiatement et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la bordure du bois.

\- Hongrie, sors de là ! ordonna fermement le norvégien.

La personne sortit de sa cachette, et surprit Norvège. Danemark écarquilla les yeux en voyant de qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'Hongrie. Avant que Norvège ne puisse réagir, il reçu un coup de katana à la tempe, l'assomant immédiatement.

\- _Oyasumi_ ... fit la personne d'une douce voix.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Norvège.

**XxXxX**

Matthew attrapa immédiatement un arc et une épée. L'alarme venait de sonner et cette fois, il n'allait pas passer pour un lâche ! Il trotta jusque dehors et fut projeter au sol par une nation lui hurlant de faire attention. Une explosion retentit au dessus de lui et le canadien se couvrit la tête pour éviter les débris du bâtiment lui tombant dessus.

\- Ça va Matthieu ?

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de France. La nation avait attaché ses cheveux avec un vieux morceau de tissu kaki. Son visage était poussiéreux et son épée était déjà teintée de sang.

Le canadien hocha vivement la tête en écarquillant les yeux. Il devait avoir l'air d'un débutant (ce qu'il était) voyant une grenade exploser pour la première fois. Il était étonné de voir la nation ici. France ne participait pas souvent aux combats, préférant planifier les défenses ou gérer les troupes avec Angleterre et Autriche.

\- Tu es prêt, Matthieu ? Ils sont bien plus puissants que nous. Je dirais au moins cent kumasoldats, une cinquantaine de kumagéants et cinq kumavolants.

Matthew fronça les sourcils en se relevant. Autant de kuma- Attendez, quoi ? Des kumasoldats ? Des kumavol-

Sa pensée fut interrompue par un lourd bruit à sa droite. Il plaça son bras au dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger des débris projetés par l'énorme objet venant de s'écraser.

\- Plus que quatre ... cria France en courant vers le champs de bataille.

Matthew n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une créature de la taille d'une voiture couverte de poils et d'écailles était étalée morte sur le sol. Sa tête avait été séparée de son corps, et on pouvait voir l'interieur cramoisi de sa gorge alors que le bout de son oesophage sortait et baignait dans un liquide fort proche de ce qui semblait être une flaque de vomi, et qui était sans doute le contenu de son estomac. C'était pas une jambe humaine au milieu ?

Sur son ventre, il avait une espèce de poche géante, comme celle d'un kangourou, grande assez pour placer une ou deux personnes à l'intérieur. Matthew déglutit en s'imaginant combattre une telle bête. Elle était plus petite qu'un kumagéant, mais même à distance, il aurait peur de se faire avoir.

Ce n'était plus de la rigolade. Matthew avait déjà eut bien peur lors de son premier combat. Et pourtant, comparé à ce qui l'attendait ici, cela ressemblait à une promenade au parc.

**XxXxX**

Prusse riait alors que ses armes tranchaient corps après corps. Il aimait se sentir aussi vivant, cette impression de frôler la mort, alors qu'il était le dernier sur le camp à devoir s'inquièter de chose aussi futile que la mort. Il se sentait comme putain de Wolverine ! Invincible et voltigeant dans tous les sens alors que ses ennemis tombaient comme des mouches sous la puissance de ses deux lames, il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Gilbert et Matthew se battait ensemble dos à dos, appliquant une technique qu'il leur avait appris.

La pluie tombait abondamment, rafraîchissant la nation, mais rendant sa tenue plus lourde et ses mouvements beaucoup moins fluides. La luminosité était parfaite, exceptée lorsqu'un éclair décorait le ciel, aveuglant momentanément la nation albinos.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les kumasoldats avaient usé leurs munitions et combattaient uniquement avec leur force de monstre. Dans ces moments, Prusse était ravi que cette guerre ne ressemblait à aucune autre. On disait bien que toutes les guerres étaient uniques, mais celle-ci, elle avait un côté magique sorti tout droit d'une fiction. Si il y avait dix ans on lui avait dit qu'il combattrait des ours polaires maléfiques envoyés par Canada, il aurait ri et demandé de l'alcool pour calmer son mal aux côtes. Canada l'aurait traité d'alcoolique, et Prusse aurait fait semblant de ne pas le croire.

Les kumas n'étaient que des pantins. Prusse savait que Canada se fichait totalement de ce qui leur arrivait. Il prenait son temps, se contentant de faire chier les nations restantes. Les kumas n'avaient certainement pas d'âme, juste l'étincelle de la vie. Ils attaquaient avec peu de tactique, et le fait qu'ils aient pu torturer deux des nordiques lui paraissait improbable. Soit quelqu'un doté d'intelligence leur donnait des ordres directs, ou peut-être qu'un humain avait fait ça ...

Il trancha la patte avant d'un ours assez robuste et reçu un jet de sang en pleine figure. Il attrapa son arme à deux mains pour se donner plus de force, sauta en l'air et enfonça sa lame dans l'oeil de la bête atteignant directement son cerveau. La créature rugit et s'éfondra sur le corps éventré d'un de ses semblables.

Prusse leva une épée pour frapper le prochain, mais aucun ne vint. Il resta à l'affut, essayant d'entendre au delà de son coeur palpitant et de sa respiration saccadée. Il chercha autour de lui et vit qu'il était seul.

Un cri transperça le bruit des combats ayant toujours lieu. Étant capable de reconnaître cette voix parmi des centaines d'autres, Prusse jura et courut jusqu'à sa source.

**XxXxX**

Ce n'était pourtant pas dur ! Il suffisait d'éviter les coups de pattes et de donner des coups d'hache ! Romano jura lorsqu'Espagne se mit à hurler à ses côtés. Il venait de se prendre un coup violent dans les côtes lui ayant certainement broyé la cage thoracique.

L'espagnol tomba à genoux, une main agrippant son cœur et une autre serrant sa hache posée sur le sol. Il avait la sale habitude de ronger ses ongles et de manger ses cuticules, et alors qu'il crachait du sang épais sur le sol boueux, il se rendit compte à quelle point la sueur et la terre s'incrustant sous la peau de ses doigts lui faisait mal.

\- Bastardo ! Ne baisse pas la tête !

La voix grave de Romano lui arrivait trouble, comme si sa tête était faite de coton et que l'italien criait sous l'eau.

\- ESPAGNE !

Il leva la tête juste au moment où un kuma-volant se jetait sur lui. Il avait les pattes avant prêtes à l'attraper. La nation savait que c'était fini. La créature allait le mettre dans sa poche ventrale et on ne le reverrait plus jamais, comme cela était arrivé à Portugal la dernière fois et à Roumanie il y avait quelques instants.

Soudain, il entendit le cri de guerre de Prusse. Le kuma-volant se fit trancher la patte arrière alors que l'albinos se lança dessus. La bestiole rugit lorsque sa patte gauche se mit à pendre mollement. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Sa trajectoire fut perturbée, mais très vite elle reprit sa course et Espagne ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le monstre l'attraper.

\- Dans tes rêves, _vaffanculo_ !

Espagne ouvrit les yeux et eut juste le temps de voir Romano se placer devant lui, bloquant la trajectoire du monstre volant. La créature attrapa l'italien d'une patte et arracha son arme de l'autre. Espagne pu voir la bête se poser devant lui et rugir. La nation sentit le souffle chaud de l'ours-dragon lui mordre le visage par son odeur et sa force. Il pu apercevoir le visage de Romano lui sourire avant que l'italien ne soit fourré dans la poche de la créature. Le monstre décolla d'une seule patte, laissant Espagne et Prusse le regarder bouche ouverte, trop choqués pour réagir.

Espagne rompit le silence en hurlant.

\- ROMANO! _IDIOTA!_

Il porta une main à ses cheveux et tira dessus, se sentant impuissant. Son meilleur ami lui tapota le dos, comme si cela pouvait lui faire se sentir mieux.

\- Je suis désolé, fit l'albinos, j'aurais du arriver plus vite ...

Les yeux d'Espagne se remplirent de larmes comme s'ils comprenaient la situation un peu en retard. Il secoua la tête, hissant quand il sentit une côte bouger. Il se releva avec difficulté et avec l'aide de Prusse.

\- Je te retrouverai, _mi amore_.

Il comprenait que ses mots étaient trop clichés, mais rien d'autre ne pouvait sortir. Il fit un signe de croix et promit à Dieu qu'il retrouverait Romano en vie.

**XxXxX**

Gilbert se battait avec force et courage, mais il n'arrivait pas à être aussi génial que d'habitude avec cette putain de route qui brillait sur des kilomètres. Matthew était parti depuis longtemps, ne supportant pas les critiques de l'albinos. Si cela se trouvait, le canadien était parti pleurer ... Gilbert haussa les épaules et trancha la gorge d'un kuma-soldat.

La route brillait beaucoup trop fort pour son albinisme, il ne voyait pratiquement plus rien. C'était assez mortel sur un champ de bataille ...

Il entendit la voix d'Angleterre à côté de lui et sursauta.

\- _What are you doing?_ Celui-ci a failli de tuer !

Gilbert se tourna les yeux plisser vers la voix. Il ne voyait plus rien.

\- La route brille de trop ! Je suis pratiquement aveugle !

\- _Bugger_ ! Suis-moi !

Angleterre l'attrapa par le bras et le fit courir vers un autre endroit. L'intensité se calma et Gilbert pu ouvrir les yeux. En se retournant, il pouvait voir la route illuminée loin derrière lui.

\- _Danke_, fit-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Tu sais comment remercier les gens maintenant ?

Gilbert lui tira la langue et retourna au combat, veillant à ne pas retourner sur la route.

**XxXxX**

Après six heures et trente minutes de combat, on pouvait dire que la bataille était terminée. C'était également le cas pour la vie de septante pourcent de la population humaine sur le camp. Quatre nations s'étaient faites enlever : Romano, Roumanie, Liechtenstein et Danemark.

Le nombre de survivants intacts physiquement se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Personne n'avait le moral, les plus enthousiastes des nations restaient silencieuses et enterrait les morts en sanglotant. Tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un de cher aujourd'hui, que ça soit un frère, un ami ou un amant.

Italie pleurait dans les bras d'Allemagne alors qu'Espagne venait de lui apporter l'arme de Romano.

Hongrie était allongée dans la boue et regardait le ciel alors qu'Autriche assit à côté d'elle et lui caressait la paume.

Prusse s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Matthew aidait Gilbert à bander son épaule comme l'albinos lui avait soigné la blessure qu'il s'était faite au front.

\- C'était une putain de bataille, huh ?

La question de Gilbert fit sursauter Matthew. Il soupira puis hocha la tête. Il regretta l'acte en sentant un élancement dans sa nuque.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir plier bagage.

Le canadien fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- T'es stupide ? Aouch ! N'appuyes pas là ! Ce que j'veux dire veux dire c'est que ces kuma-machins savent où on est maintenant ...

Le blondinet ne dit rien et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de fortune qu'était une table de la salle de réunion.

\- Et on va où alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Au Danemark, répondit Angleterre en entrant dans la pièce.

D'autres nations le suivaient et commençaient à s'installer autour de la table. Quand tout le monde fut installé et Italie eut fini de pleurer, Allemagne prit la parole.

\- Nations du monde, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de fuir vers le Nord. Les troupes alliées nous attendent au Danemark et nous pourrons ainsi détruire un à un les camps ennemis, comme nous l'avons fait ici.

Personne ne répondit. Matthew n'avait jamais senti un tel désespoir sur les nations.

\- Nous voyagerons par groupes prenant des itiniraires différents. De cette manière, les chances de survie et la vitesse de marche est décuplée.

Chine se leva :

\- Mais en voyageant tous ensemble, aru, on a de meilleurs chances de victoire en cas de bataille, aru !

Matthew hocha la tête préférant le voyage en grand groupe, c'était beaucoup plus sécurisant. Allemagne secoua la tête.

\- Si on tombe sur une embuscade, on est coincé. Nous voyagerons par groupe de deux nations pour trente humains. Le départ est immédiat.

Ce fut au tour d'Hongrie de se lever, elle avait un oeil au beurre noir et un cran à la lèvre inférieure.

\- Et pour les blessés ?

\- Ils voyageront tous ensemble. Ils ne feraient que retarder les groupes sains. Les nations le désirant peuvent les accompagner.

\- Je veux bien ! Fit Prusse levant le bras.

Angleterre, la seule nation n'ayant pas prit place secoua la tête.

\- Tu as une mission différente, _Prussia_.

L'attention de la dite nation fut piquée. Il fronça des sourcils et se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Tu accompagneras Matthew et Gilbert dans leur quête pour retrouver leurs perles.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux. Ils allaient chercher les perles pendant que les autres partaient pour le Danemark ?

\- Mais tu ne seras pas seul, je viens aussi ... Et je pense qu'il nous faut deux autres escortes.

\- Je suis volontaire !

France se leva et agita la main.

\- C'est pas vrai ...fit Angleterre en envoyant la paume de sa main à son front.

\- Je viens aussi ! Cria Amérique, Il vous faut un héros !

Angleterre secoua vivement la tête.

\- Hors de question ! Tu as vu ton état ?!

\- _Yes_. Justement ... Je vais mourir Iggy.

Un grand froid tomba sur la salle.

\- Tu sais combien d'américains il reste ? 1 000 698. Le chiffre ne fait que chuter. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps, je serais peut-être mort avant d'arriver au Danemark !

Angleterre serra les dents et détourna le regard.

\- Ma dernière volonté c'est de passer du temps avec les gens que j'aime, avec ma famille. Tu peux bien m'offrir ça ...

Une étincelle passa dans le regard d'Angleterre. Après un long silence, il finit par accepter.

\- _Fine_, mais tu marches au même rythme que nous ! _Otherwise_, je te sacrifirais au diable !

\- _HA HA HA HA! _Ne t'inquiète pas s'il le faut, je monterais sur la licorne que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire !

\- _You git!_ Ne te moque pas de mes amis !

Et c'était reparti pour une dispute ! Allemagne tapa des mains sur la table.

\- Silence ! Nous avons encore des choses à expliquer ! Commençons par former les groupes ...

**XxXxX**

\- J'ai un mauvais présentiment, marmonna Matthew alors qu'il attachait son sac sur son dos. Il était beaucoup trop lourd, et le canadien avait du mal à garder l'équilibre.

Gilbert et Prusse se tournèrent vers lui. Ils étaient prêts à partir. Amérique semblait en pleine forme et discutait avec Angleterre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Prusse.

Gilbert se frotta l'épaule, il avait toujours aussi mal.

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'on va tous s'en sortir, répondit Matthew en regardant ses chaussures.

Gilbert lui donna une tape derrière le crâne, la douleur faillit le faire tomber Matthew le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est la guerre, idiot !

Prusse frappa Gilbert de la même manière.

\- Tu dois en faire ton _Freund_, tu te souviens ?

Gilbert marmonna dans sa barbe et s'eloigna un peu. Il n'en revenait pas, il allait devoir passer son temps avec Matthew pour de vrai ... Pas de distraction, pas de conversation ... Hors de question qu'il fasse la causette à Angleterre, Amérique racontait toujours la même chose et Prusse le forcerait sûrement à parler au canadien. Si seulement Espagne avait pu venir ... Lui il était cool ! Gilbert avait essayé de parler à France, mais il ne faisait que raconter que l'albinos allait tomber amoureux bien assez vite ... Chiant comme la pluie !

D'ailleur, il pleuvait des cordes ... Le sol était boueux et ses bottes s'enfonçaient facilement.

\- Tout est prêt ! cria Amérique. _Let's go!_

Ils se mirent à marcher d'un pas décidé.

Matthew se cassa la gueule au premier pas, s'étalant dans la boue comme un phoque sur la banquise et attirant le soupir de ses compagnons.

\- Ça va être un trajet agonisant ... dit gravement Gilbert.

**A/N: Tu m'étonnes !**

**Je voudrais remercier tous les reviewers, lecteurs et les ajouteurs (je crée des mots). Ça m'a motivé à blinde ! Maintenant que je n'ai plus rien sur la conscience, j'ai du temps pour écrire (et comme je n'ai pas d'adaptateur pour mon ordi, je tape tout ça depuis mon téléphone, ce qui prend 3 fois plus de temp et occupe mes nuits blanche :P)**

**Putain de décallage horaire ... L'europe est à six heure de moins que moi ...**

**Un autre truc au sujet de Taïwan ? La bouffe putain ! C'est trop cool ! Tu crois que c'est des restes, mais c'est le plat ! En une semaine j'ai eu droit deux fois à la tête de poisson et aux pieds de poulet ! Je suis dingue des pattes de poulet! Trop bon putain !**

**Vous pouvez passer cette partie, je vais parler de mes 3 semaines ici ...**

**Il fait toujours trop chaud, je mange tout le temps (j'ai pris 4 kilos) et je traine beaucoup avec les étudiants d'échanges. Je me suis faite une amie américaine qui est super américaine (elle crie FREEEEDOOOOM tout le temps), une amie italienne avec un accent trop mignon (elle trouve les pizzas, les pastas et les gelato de Taiwan vraiment offensants), une amie allemande completement à la masse (elle est au courant pour mon ''German Fetish'' et me dit tout le temps des trucs sales en allemands accompagnés d'un clin d'oeil (Ich liebe groß Penissen)) et une amie japonaise adorable qui a le même accent que Japon dans la version américaine (elle dit ''ok desu'' c'est trop mignon).**

**Et il y a cette polonaise qui parle tout le temps de vodka, ces français qui sont froids avec les autres (sérieux, les sud-américains sont tous le temps en train de faire des câlins, et quand ils s'approchent des français, ils sont rejetés xD), ces brésiliens qui chantent et dansent tout le temps et ce mexicain qui est persuader que je m'appelle ''Molly'' (mon nom chinois est ''chèn mò lì'', ''chèn'' est mon nom de famille).**

**Je suis dans le sud de Taiwan, à Tainan. C'est immense ... C'est vraiment pollué aussi. La campagne le manque ... J'ai passé une semaine à Taipei dans un camp Rotary pour apprendre le chinois, c'est magnifique!**

**Le chinois est facile en fait, j'avais trop peur de rien comprendre autour de moi ... Mais je sais acheter un Coca en chinois, c'est pas la classe ça?**

**Par contre, j'ai pas la même définition que Taiwan pour le mot ''Party''. On nous promet tout le temps des fêtes, alors les sud-américains et la belge (moi), on est tous ''yay!'' mais en fait c'est danser en cercle en buvant du thé glacé ...**

**Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller écrire d'autres chapitres ...**

**Xièxie ! **

**Un review? Et vous pouvez me demander des conseils si un an à l'étranger loin des problèmes de la maison vous tente! ROTARY!**


	7. C7 : Quelques Conseils

**Maple War**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : Je m'adoucis un peu, et ne mentionne que de l'hémoglobine dans ce chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : Ce que je ne possède pas ? Le joli monde d'Hetalia ! (je rime et je rame, comme tartine et boterham).**

**A/N : Je peux enfin utiliser mon ordi ! Hourra ! Merci pour tous vos gentils mots sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a boosté au plus haut ! Ce chapitre devenait trop long, j'ai dû changer mon plan (une nouvelle fois) … J'accumule idées sur idées …**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 : Quelques conseils**

Gilbert était en tête. Il l'était tout le temps. Il « suivait la lumière » comme il le disait si bien. Le canadien trouvait que ça lui donnait plus l'air d'un fou qu'autre chose, un peu comme l'ombrelle rouge qu'il trimballait partout pour se protéger du soleil. Matthew sentait que la chaleur du jour commençait à baisser. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils marchaient, et le canadien n'était jamais d'humeur à rigoler. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, l'effort physique lui donnait la nausée, et il devait supporter les jacassements de Prusse et éviter les contacts physiques avec France (sous conseils d'Angleterre et Amérique).

Angleterre n'avait pas d'humour. Aucun. Impossible pour Matthew de s'amuser en sa compagnie. Il avait essayé pourtant. Les seuls moments de distraction qu'il avait, c'était quand une dispute éclatait entre les nations. Cela arrivait assez fréquemment, et l'une d'entre elle venait d'ailleurs de se terminer par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'un français.

Matthew s'ennuyait. Gilbert était assez drôle, même s'il était casse-pieds. Prusse ne parlait que de lui. Le canadien avait l'impression que la nation le faisait exprès dans le but de l'ennuyer afin qu'il reste avec Gilbert. Matthew aimait bien quand ils croisaient des véhicules sur la route, cela lui rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vivre sur cette planète. Ils avaient traversés plusieurs villes désertes, et pendant leur première journée, ils avaient testé tous les véhicules qu'ils croisaient, seulement pour être déçu. Il manquait toujours quelque chose, que ce soit la batterie, le carburant ou même le moteur. En six ans, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée.

Alors que la route en tarmac qu'ils suivaient prenait un virage serré à droite, Matthew réalisa qu'il était resté derrière à rêvasser pendant que le groupe avançait. Il n'était pas fait pour la vitesse. Il suait à grosse goutte, haletait, et il était certain que son visage était rouge pivoine.

France s'arrêta pour le laisser atteindre son niveau. Le canadien essuya son front de sa manche et remonta son sac sur ses épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir comment t'y prendre.

Matthew soupira à la remarque de la nation.

\- J'ai pas l'habitude de la marche, c'est tout.

Le blondinet ne savait pas d'où il tenait cette certitude, mais son corps lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas habitué aux efforts. France secoua la tête et plaça son bras autour des épaules des Matthew tout en continuant de marcher. Un poids supplémentaire était la dernière chose dont le canadien avait besoin.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, dit France. Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir comment t'y prendre pour te faire des amis.

Matthew baissa la tête pour réfléchir. Il y avait un mode d'emploi pour ça ? Il y avait vraiment une méthode pour se faire des amis ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé la chose comme cela. Il ne pensait pas que se faire des amis était quelque chose de prémédité. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela venait faire ici ? Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire des amis ici … Même s'il ne s'entendait pas à merveille avec les autres membres du groupe, il les considérait quand même comme ses amis.

\- J-Je comprends pas … dit-il.

\- Tu ne sais pas te faire apprécier de Gilbert …

Matthew roula les yeux au ciel. C'était compliqué avec Gilbert. Un coup il était sympa et un autre il poussait Matthew dans une flaque d'eau. Tout le monde le poussait à lui parler (Amérique disait même que c'était bon pour _Gilbert_), mais Matthew n'arrivait pas à engager la conversation. Et puis de toute façon, il faisait des efforts, alors pourquoi pas l'albinos.

\- C'est pas comme si c'était important … répondit Matthew. Que je m'entende ou pas avec lui ne changera rien.

France gloussa légèrement en portant le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres.

\- Détrompes-toi, cela changera énormément. Mais tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de chose.

Matthew soupira. Comme si son âge importait …

\- Suis mes conseils et vous deviendrez inséparables.

\- Mais je-

\- Premièrement, l'interrompit vulgairement le français, tu dois être drôle. Gilbert aime les farces, les blagues, et les jeux de mot tordus. Ensuite, demande-lui comment il va. Il te dira « Génial comme d'habitude », complimente-le sur quelque chose qu'il a fait. Troisièmement, propose-lui des services, mais ne te transforme pas en son esclave, demande des services en retour. Et finalement, sois toi-même. T'es adorable quand tu t'y mets …

Matthew rougit et se détacha de France en balbutiant des choses incohérentes. La nation se mit à rire.

\- Exactement comme ça !

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, Matthew incapable d'enlever la couleur de ses joues. Il allait tenter ce que lui avait conseillé France. Il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir se faire des amis. Il réalisait qu'il s'y était pris de la mauvaise façon. Gilbert était trop différent pour être apprivoisé par de simples conversations.

Le canadien ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Angleterre s'était arrêté. Il le regarda curieusement puis baissa les yeux pour voir Amérique allongé sur le sol.

\- On s'arrête pour la nuit, annonça l'anglais.

Personne ne se plaignît. Gilbert s'assit immédiatement sur le sol et Matthew sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules quand France lui retira son sac à dos. Angleterre sortit un oreiller de voyage et le posa sous la nuque d'Amérique. Le canadien assuma qu'il s'était simplement évanouit. Cela lui était arrivé hier soir aussi, il était tombé dans les pommes à la fin de la journée. Angleterre avait menacé de le réexpédier, mais s'était contenté de lui donner à manger. Amérique ne disait jamais quand il avait mal. Il était un peu un héros pour Matthew qui avait du mal à cacher sa peine mille fois inférieure à celle de la nation.

\- On n'devrait pas bouger ? demanda Gilbert en s'étirant, tenant son ombrelle dans ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. On est visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

La route qu'ils suivaient n'avait pas d'arbre, pas de bâtiments et presque pas d'herbe. Il y avait une carcasse de voiture visible à une dizaine de mètres, la peinture était autrefois rouge mais la nature avait repris son droit, et des fougères poussait entre les sièges et sortaient par les fenêtres sans vitre.

\- Pour aller où, idiot ? demanda Angleterre en posant une couverture sur Amérique.

Gilbert haussa des épaules et se leva à nouveau. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un arc et des flèches. Il vérifia que son épée était bien avec lui avant de parler.

\- Je vais chasser.

France donna un coup de coude à Matthew qui se tourna vers lui sans comprendre. France désigna Gilbert de la tête et le canadien soupira. France voulait qu'il l'accompagne … Bon, il fallait bien commencer à un moment où à un autre.

\- Je viens aussi, dit-il en prenant une arme similaire.

\- Génial … dit ironiquement Gilbert.

Matthew lui tira la langue, mais le suivit tout de même.

\- Tu viens pas Prusse ? demanda l'albinos.

La dite nation secoua la tête.

\- J'attends les premières étoiles pour trouver notre position.

\- Mais la nuit ne tombera pas avant une ou deux heures, répondit Gilbert dubitatif.

\- Et ?

Gilbert secoua la tête.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris.

\- Bien.

Le canadien sentait qu'il y avait eu une conversation précédente à laquelle il n'avait pas participé. Peut-être une conversation similaire à celle qu'il avait eue avec France. Il plissa les yeux puis secoua la tête. Cela lui importait peu. Il se demanda quand même pourquoi son esprit s'était braqué sur « faire de Gilbert son ami ». Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nécessaire à sa survie, et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose d'important non plus. Alors pourquoi ?

Il mit ses questions de côté et se mit à marcher aux côtés de Gilbert. Rapidement, les cris de France et d'Angleterre ne devinrent qu'un murmure lointain. Se déplacer dans le silence ne plaisait pas trop à Matthew, mais il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation sans avoir l'air d'un adolescent gêné. Il se souvint alors des conseils de France.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Génial, comme d'habitude …

La réponse semblait évasive, Matthew inclina la tête sur le côté quand Gilbert s'arrêta.

\- Regarde !

L'albinos pointa du doigt en direction d'un lapin couleur du sable. Il était adorable ! Il avait l'air doux et câlin ! Matthew avait vraiment envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Gilbert banda son arc.

\- Non ! dit Matthew doucement pour ne pas effrayer la bête.

Il se mit devant Gilbert et le regarda sévèrement. L'albinos lui donna un coup d'œil similaire avant de répondre :

\- J'en ai marre du poisson séché et des olives ! Je veux bouffer du lapin !

Au moment où il dit cela, l'animal se mit à émettre un bruit étrange, similaire à celui de deux pierres frottant l'une contre l'autre. Les garçons se tournèrent vers la bête qui était maintenant d'une étrange couleur violette.

\- Une perle ! dit Gilbert.

\- De quoi tu-

\- Le lapin brille comme la route, mais en mauve. C'est une perle !

Matthew sembla comprendre et se traita intérieurement d'imbécile pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Le lapin continua de faire son son bizarre, mais cette fois, il doubla de taille. Les garçons reculèrent sous le choc, et la bestiole grandit à nouveau.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose ! dit Gilbert en bandant son arc. S'il continu de grossir, on ne pourra jamais le tuer !

Le lapin faisait maintenant la taille d'un gros chien et continuait de grandir. Matthew banda son arc à son tour. Gilbert tira une flèche qui traversa l'oreille de la bête avant d'aller se perdre plus loin.

C'est à ce moment que l'animal, de la taille d'une voiture, rugit. Le canadien pâlit sous ce son strident et déglutit en voyant le monstre mauve courir dans leur direction.

\- Merde ! hissa Gilbert en décochant une autre flèche.

Elle se planta dans la patte avant droite de l'animal, et eut le même effet qu'un cure-dent sous un ongle : douloureux, mais agaçant plus qu'autre chose. Arrivé à hauteur des jeunes hommes, le lapin rugit une nouvelle fois, cette fois, Matthew pu apercevoir que sur sa langue, il y avait une perle mauve qui brillait avec intensité. Il sauta sur le côté pour éviter la tête du lapin qui semblait prêt à le dévorer, et vit l'albinos faire de même.

\- Gilbert ! Dans sa bouche-

\- J'ai vu ! Distrait-le pendant que je lui coupe la langue !

Matthew tira une flèche qui se planta dans la gorge du lapin. Sa fourrure mauve commençait à prendre une teinte rougeâtre là où les flèches l'avaient transpercé. Au moins, il s'affaiblissait. Le canadien avait également remarqué qu'il avait cessé de grandir, le laissant de la taille d'une Jeep. Il rugit sous la douleur et Matthew pu à nouveau apercevoir la perle.

Gilbert planta son épée dans le flanc de la bête. Matthew réalisa que son arc ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité avec l'animal aussi proche. Il jeta l'arme au sol et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Il n'était pas à l'aise lorsqu'il se servait d'une arme pour le corps-à-corps. Il se sentait bien trop vulnérable, trop à découvert.

Il mit son insécurité de côté et se mit lui aussi à assaillir la bête de coups d'épée, ayant l'effet d'une clé contre la carrosserie d'une voiture. Il n'osait pas enfoncer la lame trop profondément, de peur que ses mains moites ne lâchent la poignée, le laissant sans arme. Gilbert n'avait pas ce problème, mais il était plus lent que Matthew, évitant à chaque fois de justesse de recevoir un coup de patte ou de dents.

Jusqu'à un certain moment …

Le lapin bondit d'un coup, surprenant les deux adolescents, et atterrit les deux pattes avant sur le torse de Gilbert qui s'effondra sur le sol, la bestiole l'écrasant et rugissant. Matthew sentit son sang se glacé lorsque la gueule de l'animal se jeta sur Gilbert. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que crié lorsque la scène fut brouillé par la couleur du sang.

\- GILBERT !

Le canadien se jeta, arme la première, vers la tête du lapin et planta son arme dans son œil. L'arme s'enfonça profondément, et Matthew avait la moitié de son bras dans le crâne de l'animal. Le lapin tomba, mort, et regagna immédiatement sa taille normale.

Matthew fixait la bête inanimée en haletant puis se retourna en entendant quelqu'un rire.

\- Kesesese~! Bien joué Matt ! Tu peux être _badass _quand tu t'y mets !

Le canadien soupira de soulagement en voyant Gilbert se lever, une perle dans la main et couvert de sang.

\- J-Je croyais qu'il t'avait-… Quand j'ai vu le sang j'ai cru que-… Et puis tu bougeais plus !

Gilbert essuya son arme sur son pantalon tout en fixant Matthew un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je venais de lui couper la langue, c'est pour ça qu'il y avait du sang partout.

\- Oh …

\- Mais c'est gentil de montrer ton tracas pour ma génialissime personne !

Matthew secoua la tête en riant. Il se souvint d'un coup d'un des conseils de France.

\- C'était plutôt impressionnant, dit le canadien. Tu te bats vraiment bien …

Le caresser dans le sens du poil, lui faire des compliments … C'était comme cela que l'on apprivoisait Gilbert.

\- Kesesese~! Toi aussi t'étais pas mal, tu atteins presque mon génialissime niveau !

Matthew ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse, il pensait que Gilbert allait se retourner la fleur, mais certainement pas qu'il allait complimenter le canadien. Matthew resta bouche bée.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'autre garçon.

\- R-Rien …

Gilbert tapa dans ses mains puis montra la perle.

\- Tu la prends maintenant, ou t'attends d'être avec les autres ?

**XxXxX**

Gilbert racontait ce qu'il s'était passé avec passion (et en exagérant, bien sûr). Il ne manquait pas de dire à quel point il avait été génial, et ajoutait parfois que Matthew n'avait pas été mauvais non plus. Entre deux arrêtes du poisson qu'il avait devant les yeux, le canadien pouvait apercevoir le regard complice entre France et Prusse, et savait qu'il n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort en assumant que Prusse avait donné quelques conseils à Gilbert.

\- Mais ça en valait la peine ! termina Gilbert en levant la perle au-dessus du feu.

Angleterre leva la tête de la carte des étoiles qu'il étudiait.

\- On peut donc dire qu'on ne peut pas vous laissez seul …

\- On peut se défendre ! dit Gilbert en boudant.

Matthew sourit en pensant que l'albinos l'avait inclus dans ses calculs en disant « On » au lieu de « Je ».

\- Et vous êtes tombé sur une perle comme ça, par hasard ? demanda France.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Prusse et Gilbert d'échanger un regard complice. Quand la nation hocha la tête, Gilbert se mit à parler :

\- Un sentier de lumière se séparait de la route principale. Je l'ai dit à Prusse et il m'a conseillé d'y aller … accompagné de Matt …

\- _Of course, _cet idiot de prussien ne pense pas au danger … fit Angleterre avant de se tourner vers la nation en question. Ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit que des kumas auraient pu passer par là ?

Prusse haussa nonchalamment des épaules.

\- On apprend de ses erreurs, non ? Maintenant je sais que quand un animal touche une perle, il devient méchant …

Matthew hocha la tête. Peut-être que c'était ce qui allait les aider à vaincre Canada. Les perles donnaient des pouvoirs ou quelque chose dans le genre. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours reçu les perles de la part d'une nation. Apparemment, lorsqu'un animal entrait en contact avec une perle, il devenait agressif et plus puissant.

\- Hey Matt ! Attrape !

Matthew eut à peine le temps de réagir que Gilbert lui lançait la perle. Il l'attrapa et tomba immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

**XxXxX**

Matthew se sentait repu de son repas, et pourtant, son père lui en donnait encore.

\- Allez, Mattie, reprend un peu d'haricots !

Le garçon secoua la tête et désigna son frère du menton.

\- Donnes-en à Alfred, je suis sûr qu'il a encore de la place.

Alfred hocha sa tête blonde puis la secoua vivement.

\- Pas moyen mec ! Je garde cette place pour le dessert !

Matthew et son père pâlirent considérablement. Le canadien savait que tous les ans à Noël, son papa cuisinait le repas et que son _daddy_ faisait le dessert. Seul Alfred était capable de consommer ses plats ne ressemblant en rien à de la nourriture.

\- _Here comes the cake ! _fit un nouvel arrivant.

Matthew manqua de vomir en voyant arriver le dessert. Un gâteau sentant le chocolat brûlé et la viande hachée.

\- Wow, _dad,_ c'est … intéressant …

Le canadien voyait mal ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre pour ne pas offenser l'anglais. Son Papa était français, et avait appris à cuisiner dans les meilleures écoles du monde. Il avait d'ailleurs rencontré son mari lors d'un voyage en Angleterre une vingtaine d'année auparavant. Ils ne s'étaient pas appréciés tout de suite, c'était certain, mais visiblement, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Alfred tendit son assiette.

\- Je veux la première part !

\- Du calme Alfred, il y en aura pour tout le monde ! le réprimanda son père.

Papa secoua la tête.

\- Arthur, mon cher, je passe mon tour sur celui-là !

\- Pff, _stupid frog, _tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon !

\- Si justement …

Arthur fronça ses énormes sourcils et rougit en croisant le regard insistant de son mari qui lui souriait de manière suggestive. L'anglais servit une part à Alfred. Il croqua dedans à pleines dents.

\- Attends au moins que ton frère ait une part !

\- N-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Balbutia Matthew.

Contrairement à son Papa, il ne fut pas écouté et une part fut placée au milieu de son assiette. Il déglutit en voyant une feuille de salade et un brocoli entre du chocolat et de la viande.

\- Arthur ? demanda Alfred la bouche pleine.

\- Tu te prends pour qui, Bart Simpson ? répliqua l'anglais en lançant des dagues avec ses yeux. Ne t'adresse pas à ton père par son prénom !

L'adolescent avala, et Matthew se sentit devenir vert en imaginant le goût infâme du « gâteau » cuisiné par son père.

\- _Sorry Dad, _on peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ? J'ai fini mon dessert !

Matthew baissa les yeux vers l'assiette de son frère pour voir qu'effectivement, il n'en restait que des petits bouts de brocoli. Alfred regardait ses parents avec des yeux de chiot battu et tenait ses poings serrés près de son col de pyjama Spider-Man.

\- Alfred, le réprimanda son Papa. Un de ses jours tu vas faire une indigestion à force de t'empiffrer comme une oie …

\- Je n'y croirais que quand cela m'arrivera !

\- Tu n'as que quatorze ans, ça t'arrivera, crois-moi … Surtout si ton père continue d'ajouter des légumes dans ses gâteaux au chocolat. Arthur, pourquoi tu ne suis pas la recette que je t'ai donné ?

L'anglais croisa les bras et regarda en l'air.

\- Elle est trop banale ta recette !

En voyant qu'Alfred s'était éclipsé, Matthew sortit de table. Il trouva son frère dans le salon, le nez sous le sapin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Al ? On n'a pas le droit !

\- Les _dads _sont trop occupé à « se disputer pour mieux s'embrasser », dit-il avec une tête de dégoûté. Alors je jette un coup d'œil …

Matthew serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, regrettant de ne pas avoir son ours en peluche avec lui.

\- Si quelqu'un nous voit …

\- Hey ! Il y a un cadeau de la part de Gilbert pour toi !

\- Vraiment ?!

Mettant ses soucis de côté, Matthew rejoignit son frère et se précipita vers le paquet qu'il avait en main.

\- C'est léger, dit Alfred en secouant la boîte. Des vêtements, peut-être …

Tous les enfants savaient que recevoir des vêtements pour Noël étaient le pire cadeau qu'il soit.

\- Comme si Gil allait m'offrir des vêtements ! dit Matthew en arrachant la boite des mains de son frère.

Le paquet, emballé dans du simple papier rouge, était effectivement assez léger. Le garçon était plus que curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait reçu.

\- Vous voilà !

Les enfants sursautèrent à la voix de leur _dad._ Ils se tournèrent fautivement vers lui pour le voir les poings sur les hanches.

\- C'est Mattie ! fit Alfred.

\- Q-Quoi ? répliqua Matthew. C'est pas vrai ! C'est Al qui-

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Pas de cadeau pour vous deux ce soir !

La punition se reçue comme un poing en pleine poitrine. Matthew se sentait coupable … Si seulement il avait attendu dans la salle à manger au lieu de suivre Alfred. Il aurait dû savoir que cela lui aurait apporté que des ennuis …

\- Allez Lapin, fit Papa en prenant Arthur dans ses bras, c'est Noël, les enfants sont toujours énervés à cette période …

\- Je suis plus un enfant, dit Alfred, techniquement je suis un ado maintenant !

\- Tu pourras dire ça quand tu auras muri un peu …

Matthew se considérait toujours comme un enfant … Honnêtement, il n'avait pas hâte de grandir. Beaucoup de gens à l'école le critiquait pour cela, mais le canadien était heureux comme il était. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'en apprendre plus sur le « monde des adultes ». Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas curieux de nature … En opposition à son frère, Matthew respectait toujours les règles, même quand la télévision indiquait un programme déconseillé au moins de seize ans.

Il était beaucoup trop innocent. Gilbert n'arrêtait pas de le lui répéter.

\- Vous ne pouvez ouvrir qu'un cadeau ce soir, se corrigea Arthur. Ça te va comme ça, Francis ?

\- Ça m'a l'air correct.

Alfred insista pour pouvoir en ouvrir plus, mais ses parents s'y opposèrent. Il essayait de toutes ses forces pourtant, suppliant un parent, puis l'autre. Mais ses pères étaient plus malins que lui, et savaient bien que l'éducation se construisait à deux.

Matthew n'opposa aucune résistance, il avait déjà en main le seul cadeau qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il s'assit sur le sol et déballa son paquet, savourant le doux bruit du papier qui se déchire. Il se trouva en face d'une grande boite à chaussure. Il l'ouvrit et sourit en découvrant le trésor qui s'y cachait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Alfred.

\- Un ours en peluche ! s'exclama Matthew.

\- T'es quand même un bébé, fit son frère en le regardant bizarrement.

Etant habitué, Matthew ne réagit pas.

\- Alfred F. Jones ! cria Arthur. C'est la dernière fois que je t'entends insulter ton frère.

Comprenant, sa bourde (et que son Noël était en jeu), le jeune garçon se tut et choisit un cadeau. Le canadien regardait l'ours en peluche avec admiration. Il était blanc presque beige, et avait une fleur rose accrochée dans au-dessus de son oreille droite. Il y avait une carte accroché à sa patte gauche. Le garçon la lu immédiatement :

**Joyeux Noël Mattie, voilà une amie pour ton ours en peluche ! – Ton voisin, Le Génialissime Gilbert.**

Matthew sourit et serra l'ours en peluche dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que la carte dit ? demanda Alfred en lisant distraitement l'arrière de la boite du jeu vidéo qu'il venait de déballer.

\- Que c'est une amie pour Kumajirou ! Je vais l'appeler Kumaïri !

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour le fixer.

\- Quoi ? demanda Matthew qui se sentait rougir sous l'attention.

\- Tu t'es souvenu du nom de ton ours ?! S'exclama Alfred.

Matthew cligna des yeux, puis réalisa que oui, il avait prononcé correctement le nom de son ours en peluche.

\- Wow, fit le canadien, je suppose que c'est vraiment Noël après tout …

**XxXxX**

Quand Matthew revint à lui, il vit qu'Alfred était à côté de lui endormi. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas Alfred, c'était Amérique. C'était pourtant son portrait craché ! Comme il était le portrait de Canada, et Gilbert celui de Prusse. Angleterre et France ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ses parents. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi c'était difficile pour les nations au début. Matthew avait envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras, et pourtant, ce n'était pas son frère.

\- De retour ? demanda Gilbert avec de la viande en main.

Il en tendit un bout à Matthew qui le regarda curieusement.

\- C'est le lapin qu'on a chassé.

Le canadien fronça du nez.

\- Goute au moins ! Il est super bon !

\- Mais il était super mignon aussi !

\- Il a essayé de nous tuer !

\- Ça arrive ! dit le blondinet. Il avait peut-être eut une mauvaise journée, ou un truc dans le genre …

Gilbert roula les yeux au ciel, puis sourit quand Matthew se mit à rire.

\- C'est comme ça que tu fais de l'humour ?

Matthew hocha la tête et croqua dans la viande. C'était absolument divin. Il se demanda si c'était Gilbert qui l'avait cuisiné. Ce n'était pas Arthu- Angleterre, pour sûr. Gilbert s'assit à côté de lui, au loin, Matthew pouvait apercevoir la lumière du feu et la silhouette de trois personnes. Soit elles discutaient à voix basse, soit elles étaient silencieuses. Le canadien ne les entendait pas.

\- Sinon, rien de neuf ? demanda Gilbert en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Il plaça son coude contre son genou gauche et reposa sa tête dans la paume de sa main. Matthew ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux éclairé par la lune qui serait pleine d'ici une semaine. Sa peau reflétait également une partie de la lumière.

\- J'ai vu ma famille.

L'intérêt de Gilbert fut instantanément piqué.

\- J'ai un frère, je ne sais pas s'il est plus âgé que moi, mais je crois qu'on est jumeau.

\- Deux Matthew, c'est la fête … se moqua l'albinos.

Le canadien lui lança un os qu'il avait mâchouillé.

\- Pas du tout, c'est le sosie d'Amérique ! Et mes parents, (deux gars, au fait), c'est Angleterre et France, ou plutôt Arthur et Francis. Mon frère s'appelle Alfred et est le plus casse-pieds possible …

Comme pour répondre, Amérique se mit à ronfler bruyamment, faisant rire Matthew.

\- Trop génial ! répondit Gilbert. Je me demande comment est ma famille … Tu crois que mon frère c'est Allemagne ? Il doit sûrement avoir un nom super cliché, comme Rudolph, Günther ou Ludwig … Ou même Adolph ! Putain, mec ! Adolph Beilschmidt !

Il se mit à rire, et rapidement, Matthew s'y joignit. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Matthew continua.

\- C'était à Noël, on ouvrait nos cadeaux. J'ai ouvert le tien en premier, t'es mon voisin au fait.

Gilbert pâlit sous le clair de lune.

\- Je … Je t'ai offert un cadeau ?

Il avait l'air de douter qu'une telle action soit possible de sa part. Matthew hocha la tête.

\- Un ours en peluche.

\- Sérieux ? Et ça t'as plu ?

Le canadien hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Pff, bébé !

Avant que Matthew ne puisse répondre, un rugissement retentit. Le sang du garçon se glaça. Une attaque ? Maintenant ? Alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'Amérique était dans les vapes ? Matthew maudit sa malchance et sortit son arc.

Il se leva et vit Prusse arriver avec une torche.

\- On a de la visite …

**A/N : Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici … vous voulez savoir le plan de ce chapitre :**

**\- Après 2 jours de voyage, G trouve perle de M (lumière)**

**\- M se voit à Noël avec sa famille**

**\- Il a un frère, Alfred et deux pères, Arthur et Francis**

**\- Il se réveille et raconte**

**\- Ils se font attaqué par ********

**Je veux pas vous spoiler x) Le chapitre à encore 12 autres points, mais j'ai dû me limiter à quatre, presque cinq … Je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu, honnêtement, comment un lapin géant mauve a pu atterrir dans le truc ?**

**Sinon, impressionné(e)s par ma super vitesse de production ? J'ai vraiment plus que ça à foutre xD **

**Je suis certaine qu'il y a plus de fautes d'orthographes que d'habitude, j'ai tapé ça en un jour après tout … C'est marrant de savoir que chez vous il va être quinze heure et qu'ici c'est vingt-et-une heure qui approche …**

**Vous savez pourquoi j'écris ce paragraphe ? C'est bien simple, dans exactement 38 mots, je serais à 5000 mots. J'aime les chiffres ronds … Que dire d'autre ? Plus que douze mots … La ponctuation compte aussi ! Cool ! J'y suis presque ! Et enfin, ça y est !**

**Bon, au revoir les gens !**

**Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Vos mots m'ont vraiment motivé !**


	8. C8 : De Nouveaux Amis ?

**Maple War**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING : … Je n'en vois pas vraiment …**

**Disclaimer : Avec le retour d'Himaruya, j'aurai bien du mal à lui piquer son œuvre …**

**A/N : Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je commencerai un jour un chapitre avec la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent … Je suis tombée bien bas !**

**Je ne comprends même plus comment j'ai pu un jour trouvé difficile d'écrire plus de 2000 mots … C'est la preuve que je m'améliore je crois …J'ai tout écrit d'une traite, puis j'ai voulu le coupé en deux … Et puis je me suis dit merde ! Et finalement c'est en deux parties, même trois puisque ça fait toujours partie du chapitre 7 sur mon plan …**

**(Je suis en train d'écrire un One-Shot et j'en suis à 11000 mots. Je me suis juste dis, ah bah putain ! Je fais quoi ? Bon, je continue on verra après)**

**Merci à mes deux reviewers du chapitre précédent ! Je vous aime les gars !**

**Bonne lecture~! (Même si je suis vraiment déçue par ce chapitre)**

**Chapitre 8 : De nouveaux amis ?**

\- On a de la visite.

Prusse plissait des yeux dans l'obscurité à la recherche des créatures les ayant embusqués. Matthew ne pensait pas que cela arriverait aussi tôt dans leur voyage. Il n'avait même pas encore quitté la Grèce qui était censée être un territoire allié ! Il secoua Amérique pour le réveiller, mais rien n'à faire, il ne bougeait pas.

\- Restez là tous les deux, dit Prusse tout en scrutant les environs, et empêchez l'idiot de se faire prendre pendant qu'il fait la sieste.

Matthew se cacha derrière son épée, debout devant Amérique. Il faisait nuit noire, la seule lumière était celle de la lune, mais même elle produisait un éclairage limité. Il crut apercevoir un mouvement vif devant lui, et garda son regard planté dans cette direction. Prusse était de nouveau près du feu avec Angleterre et France.

\- Ils sont invisibles, ou quoi ? demanda Gilbert à côté de lui.

C'est vrai qu'en écoutant, Matthew pouvait entendre le bruit d'animaux se déplaçant, mais il avait du mal à les voir. Le canadien se sentait vraiment vulnérable au beau milieu de la plaine. Soudain, Angleterre laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Matthew laissa tomber sa garde un instant pour regarder dans sa direction et il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière sous la surprise.

La créature avec laquelle l'anglais combattait ne ressemblait en rien à celles que Matthew avait déjà vues. Elle avait toujours une tête d'ours polaire, mais son museau était plus long et pendait vers le bas, lui donnant un air de fourmilier ou d'éléphant. Son corps était onduleux comme celui d'un serpent, et ses écailles étaient si argentées que l'on aurait cru une armure et qu'il reflétait la lumière du feu.

Le monstre avait six pattes qui semblaient musclées et qui se terminaient en griffes acérées. Sa queue était fine et fouettait l'air derrière elle. Matthew remarqua que le monstre n'avait pas de gueule, et que le bruit strident qu'il produisait venait de son espèce de trompe.

Angleterre était contre le sol, une patte lui lacérant la poitrine et une autre lui tenant les jambes. La queue de la créature était autour de son cou et l'étranglait. Matthew vit que Prusse tentait de trancher la queue mais que cette dernière semblait être faite de métal.

Soudain, Matthew se retrouva contre le sol et il hurla lorsque quelque chose lui rentra dans le bras. Il ouvrit ses yeux sans même avoir réalisé qu'il les avait fermés et se trouva nez à nez avec la même créature. Elle se déplaçait à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle pesait étonnamment léger et son poids ne gênait en rien le canadien.

Gilbert tenta d'attaquer la créature, mais son arme n'avait aucun effet. Il jura et Matthew ne put que fixer avec peine les yeux du monstre qui le fixait intensément. La queue de la créature s'approcha de son visage et le canadien put voir qu'elle reflétait la lune. Au lieu de s'enrouler autour de sa gorge, sa pointe vint se placer sur son front. Il savait que c'était la fin. Il ferma les yeux entendant Gilbert et Prusse crier son nom. Son crâne allait se faire transpercer et il serait mort sans avoir pu se défendre …

Comme s'il en était capable …

Il était inutile, il avait besoin des autres pour s'en sortir …

Au lieu d'une douleur fulgurante, il entendit une voix.

_Qui es-tu ?_

La voix était douce et adorable, mais en ouvrant les yeux et en voyant les yeux noisette de la créature le fixer, Matthew comprit qu'elle lui parlait. Mais que devait-t-il répondre ? Son vrai nom ou bien … Matthew sourit à son idée.

\- Je suis Canada.

La créature se retira aussitôt du corps de l'adolescent et pencha respectivement sa tête. Sa queue étant toujours en contact avec le front de Matthew, il put l'entendre s'excuser. Le canadien vérifia son bras et fut soulager de voir qu'il ne saignait pas et que la douleur s'en allait peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître.

_Je pensais que tu étais l'ennemi … Mais je sais que tu mens, Cana-Carotte n'a pas un esprit aussi pur. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Tu lui ressembles, mais tu n'es pas le même …_

Matthew regarda autour de lui et vit que Prusse et Gilbert le regardait sans comprendre. Matthew ne comprenait rien non-plus, mais savait que sa vie était en jeu.

\- Je … Je m'appelle Matthew.

_Oh … Alors c'est toi ! Cana-Cookie te cherche partout ! Il veut te tuer, fais attention !_

Le canadien fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette créature le prévenait-t-elle du danger ? N'était-t-elle pas dangereuse ?

\- E-Et toi ? Tu veux p-pas me tuer ?

_Maple non ! Je ne fais pas ce genre d'atrocité ! C'est pour ça que Cana-Poireau nous a exilé moi et mes deux frères. Il nous a créés pour que l'on soit des tueurs, mais je ne pourrais jamais faire ça !_

Matthew parut soulagé et soupira en portant une main sur son cœur. Gilbert s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

La voix de la créature résonna dans la tête de Matthew.

_Je ne peux pas communiquer avec lui, seulement avec toi. C'est parce que ton esprit est le même que Cana-Mango. Dis-lui que je veux vous aider à gagner cette guerre. Mon frère aussi._

Le canadien se tourna vers Gilbert et Prusse. Angleterre marchait vers eux en titubant. Le canadien remarqua qu'il ne saignait pas non plus.

\- Il est notre ami ! dit Matthew. Il veut nous aider !

\- _Like hell ! _grogna Angleterre. Il a avalé France et tenté de me tuer !

\- A-Avalé France ? demanda Matthew la voix tremblante.

Il tourna ses yeux paniqués vers la créature qui se dépêcha de s'expliquer.

_Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est mon frère ! Il n'est visible que lorsqu'il est près du feu ou quand le soleil se montre._

Matthew expliqua ceci au reste de la bande. Prusse et Angleterre ne faisaient pas confiance à la créature, mais Gilbert semblait impressionné, comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet. Matthew se dit qu'il ressemblait un peu à Alfred avec une telle expression sur le visage.

Le canadien répéta ce que la créature lui avait dit et Angleterre haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas comme s'il allait me manquer … Mais … Ce serait possible de le récupérer ?

Immédiatement, France apparut à côté de Matthew. Il était allongé sur le ventre les fesses en l'air, visiblement inconscient, et recouvert d'une substance transparente et gélatineuse qui scintillait sous la lumière de la lune. Prusse eut la brillante idée d'approcher la torche de la scène, et une autre créature apparut. Matthew comprit tout de suite qu'elle était beaucoup moins intelligente que celle communiquant avec lui. Ses yeux manquaient de concentration et elle inclinait la tête en couinant comme un chien demandant de la nourriture.

_Voici mon frère. Il est le plus âgé et aussi … le plus stupide. Il est incapable de communiquer avec toi. Il est très affectueux, c'est pour ça que Cana-Pudding l'a exilé …_

Encore une fois, Matthew traduisit ce qu'il se passait.

\- Vous êtes combien comme ça ? demanda Prusse.

_Trois. Nous avons un frère plus jeune mais … Il est un peu bipolaire sur les bords … Il a des ailes alors il croit qu'il est parfait … Il ne se prend pas pour de la merde, c'est sûr !_

Le canadien rougit sous le langage vulgaire de la créature et se mordit la langue en réalisant à quel point il était prude. Si Gilbert avait su qu'il avait rougit en entendant le mot « merde », il l'aurait charrié jusqu'à sa mort … Matthew répéta ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Si vous êtes alliés, commença intelligemment Gilbert, pourquoi vous nous avez attaqué ?

Prusse lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en disant « Enfin une réflexion intelligente ! ». La créature sembla rire et le bruit s'échappant de sa trompe donna des frissons à Matthew.

_Vous puez le monstre ! Le gars allongé par terre pue tellement que je l'aurais déchiqueté si je n'étais pas tombé sur toi, Matthew._

\- « Puer le monstre » ? Comment c'est possible ?

_Je suppose que cela à voir avec le fait que ce sont des nations … Leurs terres sont corrompues ou quelque chose …_

Matthew comprit que cela expliquait pourquoi Amérique était si mal … Attendez … Est-ce que cela voulait dire que les nations se transformaient en monstre ? Le canadien voulut s'assoir à cette réalisation. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, car il imaginait mal comment Amérique se sentirait s'il devait soudainement se mettre du côté des méchants. Il traduisit pour les autres en évitant de donner sa pensée beaucoup trop pessimiste à son goût.

\- Et comment on peut vous éliminer ? demanda Gilbert. Si vous vous mettez à nous attaquer, comment on peut vous neutraliser ?

Prusse prit Gilbert dans ses bras en chantant que c'était « la foire aux bonnes idées » ce soir.

_Je ne ferais jamais ça, je vous le promets. Mon point faible est sur mon ventre. Il n'y a pas d'armure et celui de mon frère ce sont ses yeux. Il est pratiquement aveugle … Il se repère grâce à son nez beaucoup plus sensible que le mien … Et ce que nous avons en commun, ce sont nos griffes. Elles ont l'air acérées, mais en fait, elles sont molles et nous permettent de manipuler l'esprit pour faire croire que la victime souffre. Quand la personne s'évanouit de douleur, ou de manque d'oxygène quand on l'étrangle, on l'avale et la digère._

Le canadien déglutit à cette horrible mort. Mourir digéré et en souffrant terriblement. Il essaya de s'imaginer à nouveau la douleur qu'il avait ressentie dans le bras et frissonna. Cela avait été vraiment très intense et il avait vraiment cru s'être fait poignardé.

\- E-Et comment comptez-vous nous aider ? demanda Matthew.

_Vous semblez chargé … Et mon frère et moi sommes assez rapides. On pourrait vous servir de moyen de transport … ou même de garde pendant la nuit ! J'ai besoin de très peu de sommeil car la lune me donne de l'énergie. Mon frère en revanche, c'est toujours un gros flan qui dort comme un bébé Kuma._

Matthew pensa à ses pieds endoloris et à son sac beaucoup trop lourd. C'était une bénédiction ! Il en parla aux autres, et cela sembla satisfaire Gilbert qui sourit comme un idiot en hochant la tête. En revanche, Prusse et Angleterre n'étaient pas prêts à accorder leurs confiances.

\- Hors de question, dit Angleterre, on ne peut faire confiance qu'à ses semblables.

\- Il a raison, Mattie, approuva Prusse. Les Kumas ont détruit tellement de trucs, on peut pas leur faire confiance.

C'est là que Matthew sentit un flot d'énergie positive lui traverser le corps. Il ferma les yeux à cette douce sensation et se laissa pénétrer par la joie et la bonne humeur. Il comprit immédiatement que ces ondes positives venaient de la créature. Il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté en elle.

\- Euh ? Matt, fit Gilbert. Ça va, ou quoi ? On dirait que tu viens d'avoir un orgasme …

\- Nah, fit Prusse, crois-moi, il est beaucoup plus bruyant quand il a un orgasme …

Matthew rougit violement et secoua la tête.

\- Il n'est pas dangereux du tout ! C'est dommage que vous ne puissiez pas ressentir ce que je ressens c'est vraiment … incroyable …

Il sourit et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir, c'était comme recevoir un massage décoinçant tous les nœuds du dos comme Hongrie lui avait fait sur le camp.

\- Hey ! fit Prusse en pointant son doigt vers la créature. Arrête de faire jouir mon Mattie ! Gilbert, c'était ta réplique, normalement !

\- Pff, j'en ai rien à foutre, il peut se faire sucer psychiquement la queue, ça change rien pour moi …

Matthew rougit de plus belle en entendant les albinos se quereller comme des maternels. Des maternels avec un esprit beaucoup trop perverti.

\- M-Moi je pense qu'on devrait les garder, dit Matthew en rougissant toujours sous les vagues de plaisirs assaillant son corps. Ils peuvent être … A-ah … pratiques …

Cela devenait vraiment embarrassant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les sons sortants de sa bouche.

\- Tu m'étonnes, dit Gilbert en croisant les bras. Moi aussi je veux un orgasme !

La seconde créature comprit son appel et se tourna vers Gilbert. L'albinos écarquilla les yeux puis la créature lui sauta joyeusement dessus et une de ses griffes entra en contact avec son front.

_Euh … mon frère prend un peu trop les demandes à la lettre … Si personne ne l'arrête, ce garçon va … euh … pour du vrai … ça demande sera exaucée, littéralement …_

\- Ça peut être marrant … dit Matthew en souriant.

\- _What_ ? demanda Angleterre.

\- Gilbert se faisant humilier par une créature aux capacités mentales égalant celle d'un chien.

Pour une raison inexpliquée, Matthew se sentait en pleine forme et d'excellente humeur ! Il sourit en observant Gilbert qui rougissait en écarquillant les yeux. Sa respiration devint haletante et ses yeux se remplirent de luxure. Sa bouche était entre-ouverte et sa fine langue venait humidifier ses lèvres.

\- M-Matt … souffla-t-il et Matthew rougit en entendant son nom prononcé d'une voix aussi tremblante et emplie de désir. Matt … D-dit lui d'arrêter … C'est g-gênant … A-ah … H-huh …

Prusse et Angleterre explosèrent de rire, adorant voir les autres se faire humilier, en particulier si la personne en question était Gilbert. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment rire Matthew, il était gêné lui aussi. Il se demanda pourquoi, après tout, Gilbert se comportait comme le plus grand des bâtards avec lui mais … Aujourd'hui, il avait été vraiment gentil et … Le canadien se demanda si son esprit l'associait désormais avec le concept d'amitié. Il rougit et entendant Gilbert gémir en prononçant une nouvelle fois son nom.

\- Tu pourrais laissez mon ami tranquille ? demanda le canadien à la créature.

Immédiatement, elle se leva et laissa de l'espace à Gilbert qui porta ses mains à son entre-jambes en rougissant comme jamais. Il se leva et courut s'assoir ailleurs, cachant sa honte comme il le pouvait.

\- Kesesese~! J'veux bien qu'ils restent s'ils peuvent humilier Gilbert comme ça !

La créature se mit à sauter de joie, et au lieu de tomber en faisant du bruit, Matthew remarqua qu'elle atterrissait avec grâce et élégance.

\- Vous avez un nom ? demanda Angleterre.

_C'est à vous de choisir._

Matthew ne traduisit pas cette phrase et se contenta de dire le premier nom lui passant par la tête :

\- Cannelle !

\- Cannelle ?! demandèrent Prusse et Angleterre d'une même voix étonnée.

Matthew hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait choisi ce nom mais … C'était comme s'il savait que la créature était faite pour s'appeler Cannelle. Il avait également un nom pour la seconde créature.

\- Et le plus âgé c'est … Maple …

_J'accepte mon nom, maître._

La créature se pencha respectivement en avant et son frère l'imita rapidement, se penchant trop bas et se cognant la tête contre le sol. Le son s'en échappant était le même que produisait une cuillère en bois tapant contre une casserole.

\- Euh … d'accord … dit Matthew. Et pour France ? On fait quoi ?

La pauvre nation était toujours inconsciente, même avec Angleterre qui lui donnait des coups de bâton. Amérique quant à lui, commençait tout doucement à revenir à lui, marmonnant des choses pour lui-même.

_Il suffit de le nettoyer cette substance empêche les ennemis de se réveiller. Ils souffrent moins quand ils se font attaquer par l'acide de l'estomac central. On a quatre estomacs, au fait._

Matthew fronça du nez.

\- Merci pour les détails anatomiques mais … Il n'y a pas d'eau à des kilomètres à la ronde …

_C'est là que le troisième estomac entre en jeu !_

Soudainement, Maple leva sa trompe et s'approcha de France. Angleterre recula intelligemment hors de la trajectoire de la créature. Un puissant jet d'eau sortit de la trompe de Maple et s'écrasa sur France. Tout le monde recula, et rapidement, France fut étincelant de propreté. Il se mit à grogner, Amérique, qui avait également été arrosé, aussi.

\- Matthew ! fit Angleterre en attrapant le visage d'Amérique. Fait comme moi ! La dernière chose qu'on ait besoin c'est qu'un de ses idiots se mette à paniquer.

Le canadien comprit où Angleterre voulait en venir et Cannelle rompit la connexion. L'adolescent courut vers France et plaça les paumes de ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Matthew avait l'impression de voir son père, mais se força à penser qu'il s'agissait de son ami. Il revenait à lui doucement, ouvrant ses yeux lentement.

\- I-Iggy ?

La voix d'Amérique à côté de Matthew sonnait endormie et en souffrance.

\- _Yes, lad, listen to me … You are not going to scream. You're going to do what I tell you to, am I clear? Do you hear me?_

\- Angleterre ? fit France.

Il semblerait que France réponde mieux à la voix de l'anglais qu'Amérique. Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça des sourcils en voyant Matthew.

\- Canada ?

Matthew soupira, il s'y attendait à celle-là …

\- Non, moi c'est Matthew. Écoute-moi, France, il s'est passé un truc pendant que tu étais inconscient et tu ne vas pas te mettre à crier, d'accord?

\- Moi je veux le voir crier, dit Gilbert en riant.

Matthew se retint de rire et secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Papa- J-Je veux dire France ! Nous avons deux nouveaux amis … Promets-moi de ne pas crier …

\- D'accord ? Si tu y tiens ?

Matthew se recula et France regarda autour de lui. Il ne parvint pas à garder sa promesse. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Amérique non plus.

**A/N : Ouais … fin de merde. J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est super cours, alors que dans ma tête, 3000 mots c'est la taille idéale. **

**Vous savez ce qu'il y a de génial avec le retour d'Hetalia toutes les semaines ? J'ai des gens avec qui en parler ! Je ne sais pas quand World Star va se terminer, mais je sais déjà que j'ai chaque lundi une discussion intensive au sujet d'Hetalia. J'ai dû les initier au PruCan par contre, il n'y avait qu'une fille qui connaissait. Elles sont toutes fans de Japan x Taiwan … J'me demande pourquoi, ha ha !**

**Je vous laisse, j'ai cours de danse ! (Les danses asiatiques sont trop drôles, j'apprends vraiment à danser comme dans les clips de K-pop ou J-pop xD) **


	9. C9 : Une Amitié Naissante

**Maple War**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING : Ascenseur émotionnel ? On peut vraiment prévenir les gens qu'ils vont ressentir des choses ? J'en sais rien mais je le fais !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia, et je ne possède pas le Saule Cogneur non plus.**

**A/N : Merci pour le review sur le dernier chapitre :) Je m'étais dit que j'attendrais le quatrième review pour poster ce chapitre (je l'ai fini le même jour que le chapitre précédent), mais comme ça fait plus d'une semaine et que rien du tout, je le poste après l'unique review que je viens tout juste de voir :D Alors merci à Titachiin !**

**On continue ! Ce chapitre est la fin (enfin) du chapitre 7 sur mon plan. Il m'a fallu trois parties ! Et deux nouveaux titres du coup …**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Une amitié naissante**

Voyager avec Cannelle et Maple avaient ses avantages. Pour commencer, plus de mal de dos pour Matthew. Ensuite, ils avançaient beaucoup plus vite, presque le triple de leur vitesse à pied. Et enfin, le fait de ne pas marcher mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur.

Il y avait quelques désavantages aussi … Ils étaient six et il fallait absolument éviter de mettre France, Angleterre et Amérique sur la même monture … Donc ces trois-là étaient installés à tour de rôle avec Gilbert et Matthew (tout le monde sauf Amérique était d'accord pour dire que les deux humains devaient toujours restés ensemble).

En ce moment, Prusse était assis entre France et Amérique (Amérique insistait pour être devant) et Gilbert menait Cannelle, derrière lui se tenait Matthew, Angleterre lisant un livre à l'arrière. Leurs sacs étaient posés de chaque côté des créatures grâce à des cordes de cuir trouvées une semaine auparavant.

En neuf jours de voyage, à la grande surprise de Matthew, Gilbert et lui était devenu de bons amis, partant souvent chasser ensemble et continuant de s'entrainer à l'épée l'un contre l'autre. Gilbert ne trichait même plus, sauf quand Matthew le faisait pour jouer.

La température avait chutée, mais il était impossible de dire s'il s'agissait de l'arrivée de l'hiver ou un simple caprice de la météo. Matthew sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à sortir les gros manteaux et les écharpes. Surtout si le vent se levait. Heureusement que Gilbert devant lui faisait barrière face au vent. Il n'était pas très fort, mais c'était tout de même dérangeant, surtout pour ses cheveux qui avaient bien poussés depuis son arrivée dans cet univers. C'était pareil pour la frange argentée de l'adolescent en face de lui qui lui obscurcissait désormais la vue alors que ses cheveux lui chatouillait la nuque.

Le canadien referma ses bras sur lui-même pour se donner un peu de chaleur. Il ne faisait pas aussi froid, mais comme il somnolait, son corps se rafraichissait un peu. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et se concentrait sur le bruit que faisait les pattes de Cannelle en entrant en contact avec l'herbe. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient quittés la Grèce, et il espérait qu'ils parviendraient à atteindre l'Italie dans les prochains jours. Le paysage n'avait pas beaucoup changé, cependant, il pouvait remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'arbre et de montagnes. L'herbe était haute et des serpents s'y cachaient (un nouveau jeu entre Gil et lui était de les chasser avec un simple bout de bois aiguisé. France avait une peur bleue des serpents, et s'était toujours marrant d'en glisser un sous sa couverture).

Matthew ferma les yeux un instant et se sentit tomber en avant. Un bras le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe de Cannelle.

\- _Be careful !_ dit Angleterre qui avait sorti le nez de son bouquin pour attraper Matthew.

Le canadien rougit et s'excusa. Gilbert se tourna vers lui.

\- Hey, Matt, fit-t-il, tu veux venir devant ? Comme ça tu peux te coucher sur moi et dormir un peu.

Matthew accepta et le remercia en souriant. Cannelle s'arrêta en ronronnant (apparemment il pouvait faire ça) et les adolescents échangèrent de place. Ce fut également au tour de France et Angleterre d'échanger de place car Amérique n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il voulait Iggy.

Ils repartirent deux minutes plus tard, Matthew confortablement installé contre le torse de Gilbert. Il ferma de nouveau ses bras autour de lui-même cherchant la chaleur. Il avait souvent l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour s'endormir. C'était peut-être en rapport avec l'ours en peluche qu'il avait chez lui … Alfred avait l'air de dire qu'il dormait toujours avec en insinuant qu'il était un bébé. Il lui manquait son Kumakiko … Ou Kumajiri … Mmh … Pas moyen de retrouver son nom … Kuma-quelque-chose … Oh ! C'était pour ça que les monstres s'appelaient des Kumas ! Il se traita mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il se demanda si Canada aussi avait un Kuma … Kumapiru …

_Peut-être que plus de perles m'aiderais à retrouver son nom …_ Pensa-t-il en tombant légèrement dans l'inconscience. Son frère lui manquait terriblement … Et ses parents aussi … Ce n'était pas la même relation qu'avec les nations, car plus il leur parlait, plus sa famille lui manquait …

\- Il dort ? demanda la voix de Francis … Non, de France.

\- Ouais, je crois, fit Gilbert.

Bien sûr, en réalisant que l'on parlait de lui, l'attention de Matthew fut attirée. Il écoutait les yeux fermés.

\- Tu ne le trouves pas adorable ? demanda France.

\- Pas vraiment … répondit Gilbert tout à fait honnêtement. Mais tu sais Franny, la plupart des gens ne trouve pas leur potes adorables …

\- Moi oui, dit le français.

\- Mais toi t'es chelou.

Matthew dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. France et Gilbert s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés aussi. Ils avaient la même relation avec Prusse et se charriaient souvent tous les trois.

\- Tu m'offenses, _Gilbert_ !

\- C'est Gilbert ! Apprend à prononcer mon nom !

France prononçait le nom de Gilbert à la française, et l'albinos en avait horreur. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt vieux-jeu … Matthew préférait la prononciation allemande de son nom. Il aimait bien quand Gilbert l'appelait par son nom complet parce qu'il le prononçait différemment. Apparemment, il avait un truc pour l'accent allemand.

\- Où est ton ombrelle ? demanda soudainement France.

\- Dans mon sac, on est protégé par les arbres …

\- Tu dois faire plus attention ! Tu pourrais faire une insolation ! Et si tu attrapes un cancer je -

\- Hey calme-toi, Papa ! fit Gilbert en riant. On est à l'ombre pour encore longtemps et au beau milieu de l'automne ! Il ne fait même plus chaud et le soleil ne brille- Une perle !

Matthew se redressa immédiatement, et sa tête se mit à tourner violement. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il remarqua que Gilbert était déjà au sol. La queue de Cannelle s'approcha de lui et Matthew le laissa le toucher, toujours inconfortable à l'idée que s'il le voulait Cannelle pourrait le tuer instantanément.

_Ce sont les perles de souvenirs dont vous parliez l'autre jour ?_

\- Oui, ça faisait longtemps !

Gilbert et lui s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas avoir vu de perles pendant plus d'une semaine. Le canadien avait expliqué à Cannelle et Maple qu'ils en avaient besoin pour retrouver leur souvenir, mais Gilbert, méfiant des créatures, avait demandé à Matthew de ne pas révéler comment ils s'y prenaient pour les retrouver.

Matthew entendit France dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et voulut aller l'aider. Prusse et Amérique le regardait l'air inquiet et avec une main sur son front.

\- Matt ! Grouille-toi ! dit Gilbert debout devant un arbre gigantesque dépassant d'au moins dix mètres les autres.

Matthew se tourna vers l'albinos et écarquilla les yeux devant l'impressionnante beauté de l'arbre. Ses feuilles étaient mauves et rouges et luisaient légèrement. Matthew s'imagina que c'était le travail de la perle. Cependant, il était incapable de dire à qui elle allait appartenir … Les couleurs étaient trop mélangées. L'arbre était vraiment magnifique. Gilbert toqua contre son tronc qui devait faire au moins cinq mètres de diamètre.

\- La perle est au centre, il faut couper le tronc. Il est creux.

Une nouvelle fois, Matthew se sentit mal à l'idée d'abattre un tel spécimen. Mais ça pourrait être pire.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas nous attaquer comme le Saule Cogneur, dit Angleterre en arrivant.

\- C'est quoi un Saule Cogneur, demandèrent les adolescents en même temps.

\- Pff, les jeunes de nos jours, ne connaissent même pas leurs classiques !

\- On n'a plus de souvenir j'te rappelle, andouille ! fit Gilbert en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Comment on va couper ça ? demanda Matthew.

Sans prévenir, Cannelle enfonça sa queue dans l'arbre, et d'un coup sec, l'arbre fut sectionné. Tout le monde se mit à tourner autour de l'arbre, effrayé de la direction dans laquelle il allait tomber.

\- Ce monstre est fou ! fit Angleterre.

\- Hey ! dit Matthew. Je n'te permets pas ! Il essaie de nous aider. Merci, Cannelle !

La créature grogna en hochant la tête comme pour dire « de rien ». L'arbre tomba vers le sud, mais fut retenu par les autres arbres, ne tombant pas entièrement. Cannelle

\- Voilà la bille ! cria Gilbert.

Au milieu du tronc qui rétrécissait de plus en plus, se trouvait une perle bicolore. Les couleurs semblaient danser l'une avec l'autre, apparaissant parfois mauve, parfois rouge. Les adolescents se regardèrent, une question pendant à leurs lèvres : à qui appartenait ce souvenir ?

Ils avaient compris que le mauve était la couleur de Matthew et que le rouge était pour Gilbert. Alors quand il y avait les deux couleurs, pour qui était-ce ?

Gilbert fit la première démarche et ramassa la perle. Rien ne se produisit. Il souffla et se tourna vers le canadien.

\- Je crois qu'on doit la toucher en même temps.

Matthew hocha la tête. Cette déduction avait beaucoup de sens. Il s'approcha de Gilbert qui avait la perle posée sur sa paume levée. Le canadien leva sa paume vers le bas et toucha la perle du bout des doigts.

Ils tombèrent en même temps, Matthew se faisant attraper par Cannelle et Gilbert par Angleterre.

**XxXxX**

Matthew hocha la tête à la demande de son Papa, et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les étrangers, et le petit garçon devant lui ne faisait aucune exception.

\- B-Bonjour, je m'appelle M-Matthew.

Le garçon en face de lui n'avait pas envie de se faire des nouveaux amis. Il était très heureux en Allemagne, et ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait dû déménager dans un pays aussi froid que le Canada.

\- Je suis Gilbert.

Et en plus, son français n'était pas très bon. Il savait qu'il aurait dû écouter plus souvent quand sa mère lui parlait français. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette langue. Il ne savait pas parler avec des mots compliqués comme en allemand où la maîtresse lui disait toujours qu'il était très intelligent. Il se sentait idiot en parlant français. Les choses les plus compliquées qu'il savait dire, c'était des insultes.

Matthew lui, trouvait amusant l'accent du petit garçon. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un européen, en dehors de ses parents bien sûr.

\- Vous avez cinq ans tous les deux, dit son Papa. Vous allez vous voir tous les jours maintenant que Gilbert vit à côté.

Une brise légère se leva sur le parc et fit voler les cheveux de Matthew qui étaient beaucoup trop longs pour un garçon remarqua Gilbert.

\- T'es un garçon ou une fille ? demanda-t-il en pointant les cheveux du canadien.

\- U-Un garçon ! répondit Matthew en serrant les poings.

Il pointa à son tour vers les cheveux de Gilbert.

\- Pourquoi tes cheveux sont blancs ? Et tes yeux rouges ?

\- Parce que j'ai les gènes du génial ! Quand on les a, on me ressemble.

Matthew hocha la tête en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oh ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un de génial avant !

Le canadien lui sourit de manière innocente, ne voyant pas de mensonges derrière les propos de Gilbert. Il lui sourit en retour, mais en montrant toutes ses dents. Ce garçon était le premier à l'avoir cru quand il avait dit être génial. Les autres enfants, en Allemagne, se moquait de lui à l'école et le traitait de « vieux monsieur ».

\- Vous devriez allez jouer avec les autres, dit le Papa de Matthew. Daddy ne va pas tarder, il est parti chez le dentiste avec Alfred. Ensuite on ira voir si les parents de Gilbert ont fini d'installer les meubles.

L'Allemand hocha la tête et attrapa Matthew par le bras. Il était glissant à cause de la crème solaire que son Papa venait de lui mettre. Il en avait également mit à Gilbert, mais une différente. Matthew se laissa tirer jusqu'aux balançoires. Puis s'arrêta net.

\- J-je ne sais pas en f-faire ! dit-il en tremblant.

Le canadien avait l'air paniqué et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit Gilbert, je vais t'apprendre !

\- O-on pourrait aller f-faire du t-toboggan p-plutôt !

Gilbert pencha la tête sur le côté, en souriant méchamment.

\- Tu as peur ?

Matthew sentit son cœur s'arrêter sous cette humiliation.

\- P-pas de la balançoire … avoua-t-il honteusement.

Gilbert perdit son sourire.

\- De quoi alors ?

Matthew leva les yeux vers la personne assise sur la balançoire et mangeant un glace. C'était Carlos, un garçon de primaire, cinq ans plus âgé, qui l'ennuyait tout le temps à l'école. La dernière fois, il avait mouillé les devoirs de Matthew et il s'était fait grondé par la maîtresse. Carlos lui avait dit que s'il racontait, il lui prendrait son lunch tous les jours.

\- C'est C-Carlos … I-il n'est pas t-toujours gentil avec moi …

Gilbert comprit immédiatement. Lui aussi avait eu droit à son lot de mauvaises blagues. Il connaissait le regard apeuré de Matthew. Il ne savait pas que des gens comme ça existaient aussi au Canada. Ses parents lui avaient dit que tout était mieux là-bas.

\- On ne va pas jouer avec lui, dit Gilbert. Va t'assoir, je vais te pousser. Après c'est ton tour.

Matthew secoua la tête et le garçon fronça les sourcils en souriant en coin.

\- Je croyais que t'étais pas une fille …

\- Je suis pas une fille ! confirma Matthew en serrant les poings et en fronçant des sourcils.

Gilbert garda son sourire narquois et força Matthew à avancer jusqu'à Carlos. Le cubain arrêta deux secondes de manger sa glace pour toiser Matthew puis regarda dans la direction de Francis qui envoyait un SMS. Carlos retourna ensuite à ses précédentes occupations, et Matthew parut soulagé. Il s'assit sur la balançoire et Gilbert se mit à le pousser gentiment. C'était vraiment chouette. Matthew rit un peu puis regarda son Papa. Il marchait vers le camion de glace. Cette journée s'annonçait assez bonne !

Jusqu'au moment où Carlos attrapa la chaîne de la balançoire, mettant fin aux mouvements de Matthew. Le canadien sentit une vague de peur lui tomber dessus, et tentant de se lever, il se prit les pieds dans le sable et tomba en avant. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Du sable lui rentra dans la bouche et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il crachait par terre et tentait de respirer correctement. Carlos se mit à rire en se tapant le genou.

Gilbert ne riait pas du tout. Pourquoi ce gamin venait-t-il ennuyer Matthew ? Il n'avait rien fait ! Mais Matthew ne devrait pas réagir comme ça, il était à deux doigt de fondre en larmes ! Gilbert devait lui montrer comment réagir face aux enfants méchants avec lui.

\- Hey ! dit l'albinos en aidant le canadien à se relever.

Matthew se cacha immédiatement derrière son nouvel ami, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le canadien ne se défendait pas de lui-même. Le cubain cessa de rire et regarda Gilbert l'air dégouté.

\- T'es pas gâté par la nature, toi ! C'que t'es moche !

\- Fils de pute ! répondit Gilbert.

Carlos n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à ce genre de réplique de la part d'un enfant de cinq ans. Même Matthew regarda Gilbert en comprenant que c'était un gros mot. Et sans une autre seconde d'attente, l'albinos donna un coup de poing au garçon deux fois son âge et presque deux fois sa taille. Carlos reçu le coup dans le bas du ventre et recula. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, mais il avait été surpris.

Gilbert maudit sa petite taille, mais en voyant Francis arriver avec deux glaces, il se dit qu'il valait mieux utiliser la stratégie plutôt que l'attaque. Il se coucha sur le sol, et quand Matthew le regarda sans comprendre, il le tira par le poignet, l'amenant à son niveau. Carlos était énervé maintenant et leva la main pour attraper les cheveux de Matthew qui cria un peu et se mit à pleurer.

\- AAH ! hurla Gilbert alors que rien ne lui arrivait. ARRÊTE ! _BITTE _! ÇA FAIT TROP MAL !

Les têtes des adultes se tournèrent vers eux. Carlos lâcha immédiatement Matthew alors que Francis courait vers eux. Le canadien soupira de soulagement, et le cubain s'enfuit dans la direction opposée. Gilbert avait vraiment espéré qu'il se ferait attraper ! Il n'aimait pas utiliser ce genre de technique qu'il trouvait lâche, mais c'était souvent assez efficace.

\- Vous n'avez rien ? demanda Francis essoufflé.

\- P-Papa~!

Matthew se jeta dans les jambes de son père et se mit à pleurer. Il avait eu si peur ! Il ne savait pas comment Gilbert avait fait pour trouver le courage de combattre Carlos. Matthew avait toujours trop peur de tout pour se défendre. Quand il n'avait pas trop peur, il essayait de persuader Carlos de le laisser tranquille, mais il était trop gentil, et le cubain n'avait jamais peur. Il sentit son père essuyer ses larmes avec ses pouces.

Gilbert roula les yeux au ciel. Quel comportement de fille ! S'ils allaient être voisins, l'albinos allait devoir lui apprendre à être un garçon. Francis consola son fils tant mieux que mal et lui donna une glace au chocolat. Gilbert eut droit à la même. Il remercia Francis, et tous les trois, ils allèrent s'assoir sur un banc pour que les enfants puissent manger.

Matthew léchait sa glace de haut en bas et s'en mettait partout. Gilbert secoua la tête, dépité. Il fallait vraiment tout lui apprendre !

\- Comme ça ! dit l'albinos en mettant sa langue à moitié sur la glace et une autre moitié sur le cornet.

Il fit tourner le cornet, évitant de s'en mettre sur les doigts et empêchant la glace de tomber d'un côté.

\- Oh ! fit Matthew en imitant Gilbert. Merci ! C'est plus facile ! T'as vraiment les gênes du génial !

Gilbert se sentit un peu coupable de lui avoir menti, mais hocha la tête en souriant fièrement. Il n'allait pas refuser un compliment. Matthew se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Gilbert était vraiment gentil avec lui, même s'il l'avait traité de fille.

\- Matthieu, dit Francis en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Qui est le petit garçon qui vous embêtait ?

Il baissa tristement les yeux puis regarda Gilbert. Devait-il en parler ou non ? Il venait à peine de rencontrer Gilbert, et pourtant, quand le garçon hocha la tête, il savait que c'était la bonne décision.

\- C'est Carlos. Alfred l'ennui tout le temps à l'école, alors il vient m'ennuyer. Au début il croyait que j'étais Alfred, mais maintenant il sait que je suis Matthew.

Francis hocha la tête.

-On ira en parler à la nouvelle directrice, d'accord ? C'est la Maman de Gilbert.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux. Gilbert devait être riche alors ! Sa Maman était chef de l'école ! Pourtant ils étaient voisins, et la maison de l'albinos n'avait rien de riche.

\- Et s'il t'ennuie encore, répondit Gilbert, j'irai lui casser la gueule !

Matthew rougit sous le gros-mot et Francis réprimanda l'albinos pour son mauvais langage.

\- Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ? demanda Gilbert. Je t'apprendrai des techniques de guerre pour que tu puisses te défendre !

Matthew leva les yeux vers son père lui posant la même question avec son regard. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'invitait à venir dormir. D'habitude, c'était Alfred qui avait plein d'amis. Francis lui sourit.

\- Je pense que c'est aux parents de Gilbert de décider …

**XxXxX**

Matthew ouvrit les yeux en souriant. Il s'assit et vit que Gilbert aussi se relevait. Il avait le même sourire sur son visage. C'était le genre de souvenir qui faisait chaud au cœur …

\- Et tu es venu dormir à la maison … dit l'albinos.

\- Je venais tous les samedis, et tu venais tous les vendredis …

Ce souvenir était venu naturellement, le canadien commençait à se rappeler des petites choses de son enfance. Gilbert regarda le ciel ou le soleil se couchait. Il avait les mains posées derrière lui et avait l'air pensif dans cette position.

\- On construisait des forts et on se battait avec des bouts de bois … dit-il.

Matthew hocha la tête.

\- Et je devais te protéger de quelque chose … Je ne sais plus de quoi …

Gilbert rougit et baissa le regard.

\- Des cafards … dit l'albinos d'une petite voix.

Le blondinet se mit à rire. Il se souvenait maintenant, Gilbert avait peur des cafards et des insectes à carapace en général. Qu'est-ce qu'il en disait déjà ?

\- C'est pas normal d'avoir une protection quand on est aussi dégueu ! fit l'albinos en croisant les bras.

\- Vous avez bientôt fini ?

Les adolescents sursautèrent à la voix d'Angleterre. Matthew ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- On a de plus gros problèmes que vos histoires !

Cannelle plaça sa queue sur le front du canadien.

_France est en train de disparaître !_

\- QUOI ?!

Matthew se leva d'un coup. Gilbert ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait assez de jugeote pour comprendre qu'il y avait urgence et se leva précipitamment. Le canadien se mit à courir jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé France, Amérique et Prusse.

Le français était allongé sur le sol en sueur et haletant. Son corps était presque transparent. Matthew n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et lui saisit la main, il était bien solide.

Les deux autres nations baissaient les yeux, comme s'ils savaient ce qu'il allait se passer. Le canadien refusait de penser des choses pessimistes. Gilbert vint à côté de lui et plaça une main sur son épaule. L'albinos ne comprit ce qu'il se passait qu'en voyant France sur le sol.

\- Il est … commença l'albinos. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Son pays est sous attaque … répondit Amérique les yeux vide de toute émotion.

\- Pourquoi il disparait ?! demanda Matthew. Ça ne te fait pas ça à toi !

Amérique secoua la tête.

\- J'ai eu le même problème quand Washington s'est fait prendre …

\- Alors Paris-

\- N-Non, grogna France.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Matthew remarqua qu'Angleterre n'était pas là, il était pourtant le premier à se moquer du français …

\- Ça fait l-longtemps que P-Paris- Huh … est t-t-tombée … C-C'est Calais …

Matthew avait envie que Cannelle ou Maple apaise les souffrances de France, mais ils avaient déjà essayé avec Amérique la première fois, et cela s'était avéré inefficace. C'était certainement lié au fait que la douleur des nations ne venait pas de leur corps humain, mais de leur terre.

\- Ç-Ça va passer … dit France en portant la main de Matthew à son front brûlant.

\- Pourquoi Calais ? demanda Gilbert. Il n'y a rien d'important là-bas …

France sourit en serrant les dents.

\- C-Chaque ville a son histoire … J'y ai r-rencontré q-quelqu'un qui a c-changé m-ma vie …

Il y eut un moment de silence. Matthew pensa que tout le monde faisait comme lui et cherchait de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

\- Tu parles de moi, huh _Frog _?

Le canadien se retourna pour mieux voir Angleterre qui croisait les bras alors que le soleil se couchait derrière lui, donnant des reflets roux à ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient froids, mais Matthew y détectait aussi de la sympathie et de la tristesse. France rit légèrement puis porta la main de Matthew à son cœur, il battait à une vitesse folle. Le canadien sentit au fond de lui que ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la douleur …

\- Ça d-dépend … O-On peut te considérer c-comme « quelqu'un » ?

Angleterre rougit et regarda ailleurs.

\- On installe le campement ici, dit-il. Je ne voudrais pas risquer d'entendre _Frog _se plaindre si on continue une heure ou deux …

Il fit demi-tour et retourna se cacher dans les bois. Angleterre aimait bien rester seul quand France était impliqué … Et pourtant, Matthew était certain que la nation comptait beaucoup pour lui. Prusse et Amérique installèrent un lit pour le français et Gilbert partit chercher de l'eau.

**XxXxX**

La nuit était beaucoup plus fraîche que les précédentes. Matthew grelottait allongé sous sa couverture en cherchant le sommeil et se demandait s'ils allaient devoir voyager sous la neige à un moment donné. Ce n'était même pas encore l'hiver ! Il était censé être canadien et aimer le froid et tout ça, mais là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son ours en peluche et oublié les plaintes de France et d'Amérique qui lui aussi avait fait une poussée de fièvre.

France avait repris son apparence normale, mais souffrait toujours autant. Quelqu'un secoua son épaule. Matthew sortit la tête de sa couverture, mais le regretta tout de suite lorsque le froid vint lui mordre le nez. Gilbert se tenait à genoux à côté de lui.

\- Il fait trop froid pour dormir ! Chuchota-t-il.

Matthew fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête.

\- Je sais …

\- Tu veux pas faire comme eux ?

Gilbert pointait du doigt vers quelque chose que Matthew ne pouvait pas voir sans ses lunettes. Il crut reconnaître les formes de France, Angleterre, Amérique et Prusse collés l'un à l'autre pour garder de la chaleur.

Sans même que Matthew ne lui donne son accord, Gilbert s'installa dans la couverture du Canadien et mit la sienne au-dessus de l'autre. Ils se mirent sur le côté tous les deux de manière à se faire face et Matthew roula des yeux parce que Gilbert se croyait tout permit, mais accepta la chaleur de son corps avec joie. Il rit à sa pensée qui aurait pu être interprétée d'une autre manière.

\- Pourquoi tu te marre ? demanda Gilbert à voix basse.

Matthew rougit et remercia le fait qu'il faisait trop noir pour que Gilbert le voie.

\- Ça me fait penser à quand on était petits …

Il entendit Gilbert rire.

\- Mais elle est pourrie cette cabane !

Matthew se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire trop fort. La respiration de France commença à se calmer au loin, et cela soulagea le canadien.

\- Ma famille me manque … avoua-t-il. On était fort proche … Passer mon temps avec des gens leurs ressemblant ne fait qu'aggraver la chose …

Sa voix trembla un peu à la fin de sa phrase, alors qu'il sentait des larmes lui piquer les yeux. C'était horrible de voir son père et son frère dans cet état, mais il ne s'agissait pas de sa famille, seulement des personnes leur ressemblant. Ils étaient tout de même ses amis, et Matthew avait envie d'être avec eux. Cependant, il n'y trouvait la même ambiance familiale qu'il avait dans son univers. France ressemblait beaucoup à un père pour lui, mais il n'était pas _son _père.

Il sentit Gilbert enfoncé son doigt dans sa joue de manière répétée et agaçante.

\- Arrête de pleurer comme une gonzesse ! Au moins tu sais que tu as une famille qui t'attend !

Matthew se sentit immédiatement coupable. Gilbert n'avait pas de souvenirs de sa famille. La perle bicolore indiquait bien que l'albinos avait une famille, mais il n'avait pas idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait.

\- Désolé … souffla le canadien.

\- C'est pas la peine. Au moins, tant que je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, elle ne me manque pas.

Matthew sourit.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, dit-il. C'est rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un de son univers avec soi … Merci Gil.

\- Pas de quoi.

Une troisième voix vint interrompre leur conversation :

\- Vous êtes adorables !

\- La ferme, Prusse ! grogna Gilbert. Je croyais que tu dormais …

Matthew et Gilbert restèrent sous la couverture, ne voulant pas perdre la chaleur qu'ils avaient emmagasinée, mais la voix de Prusse portait assez bien, montrant qu'il n'était pas sous sa couette et qu'il était probablement assis.

\- Je peux pas dormir à côté d'idiots qui se font un plan à trois …

Immédiatement Gilbert s'assit, pour voir de quoi Prusse parlait, et Matthew tapota à côté de lui pour trouver ses lunettes et les plaça sur son nez. Gilbert parut déçu en voyant que la seule action qu'il y avait, c'était qu'Angleterre était allongé sur le côté entre France et Amérique qui le tenaient tous les deux dans leur bras. Le visage de l'anglais était enfuit dans le torse de France, tandis qu'Amérique avait sa tête dans le cou d'Angleterre. Cette vue fit mal au cœur à Matthew tellement elle lui rappelait sa famille.

Une autre part de lui-même se rendit compte qu'Angleterre allait certainement perdre les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui …

**A/N : Dun dun dun !**

**C'est pas adorable ? Tout le monde a droit à un ami dans ce chapitre ! Sauf Prusse … ll est un **_**poor, lonesome cowboy~!**_** Je vais essayer d'écrire un chapitre triste pour le dixième, mais je ne promets rien … Je suis pas du genre triste qui pleure en mangeant du chocolat (je suis plutôt émo-punk qui se mutile quand je déprime) et ce sont des émotions inconnues pour moi.**

**Vous avez aussi un truc pour les accents ? Quand j'entends l'accent British ou Allemand j'ai un orgasme auditif … J'ai deux amis allemands ici à Taïwan, un gars et une meuf, et quand ils parlent je suis limite en train de baver … Et le nom de la fille c'est Isabel Billmeier … Je trouve que c'est super sexy, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi …**

**Et dans **_**The Maze Runner **_**un des personnages a l'accent anglais et j'étais littéralement en train de jouir dans le cinéma … Heureusement que le son allait fort, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait ou apparaissait je faisais « o-oh … huh~ ! » … J'm'imaginais son corps contre le mien et du coup j'ai pas bien suivit les scènes où il apparaissait x)**

**On se revoit la prochaine fois !**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**!**

**Merci :D**


	10. C10 : Ferme les yeux

**Maple War**

**WARNING : FrUK, ça mérite un warning**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Urh …**

**A/N : Vous l'avez attendu celui-là, huh ?**

**J'ai l'impression que dès qu'un chapitre n'est pas PruCan, ça me torture … **

**À chaque fois que je devais m'y mettre, il fallait que je relise ce que j'avais écrit pour continuer mais … Dans ma tête c'était « Urgh, trop de France, j'arrête !».**

**NON ! Je dois me laver l'esprit après ce chapitre ! Trop de FrUK ! Je supporte toujours pas, et c'était très gênant à écrire pour moi … Ça me prenait dix minutes entre chaque phrase parce que rien ne sortait naturellement …**

**Bonne lecture~! (parce que l'écriture n'a pas été si bonne que ça …)**

**(J'ai attendu deux mois avant d'écrire la fin du chapitre, et je ne sais plus pourquoi ce chapitre s'appelle comme ça xD)**

**Chapitre dix : Ferme les yeux**

Des arbres, de l'herbe et les bruits étranges de Maple et Cannelle … France en avait marre. Sa tête ne faisait que tourner, et son ventre se compressait sur lui-même. Il avait certainement de la fièvre aussi, mais il n'avait pas de quoi vérifier, et hors de question d'ennuyer ou d'inquiéter Angleterre plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà en demandant s'il avait un thermomètre.

Angleterre était derrière lui, certainement en train de lire, puisqu'il ne faisait que ça depuis les dix jours durant lesquels ils avaient voyagé. Les disputes étaient moins fréquentes, et même si c'était reposant physiquement, France ressentait comme un manque quand l'anglais ne l'insultait pas à longueur de temps.

Matthew et Gilbert étaient devenu presque inséparables … Ils discutaient tous les deux des choses qu'ils aimaient et détestait, et se disputait sur le fait que Matthew adorait les surprises alors que son ami albinos les avaient en horreur. Ils avaient suivis les conseils de Prusse et de lui-même, et bien évidemment, cela avait fonctionné … Ils étaient certainement fait l'un pour l'autre, France avait comme un don pour repérer les histoires romantiques …

Derrière lui, alors qu'Amérique ronflait bruyamment certainement appuyé contre le dos de son ancien colon, France pouvait sentir qu'Angleterre se rapprochait de lui. Il ne dit rien, gardant inconsciemment son souffle, pendant que l'anglais jouait discrètement avec la pointe des cheveux du français.

\- On arrive en France, murmura-t-il.

La nation se crispa. Cette phrase n'avait été prononcée que pour lui. Il sentait qu'Angleterre était d'humeur mélancolique, mais il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'intimité.

\- Dans très peu de temps … confirma France.

Il pouvait sentir sa terre l'appeler, demandant son retour. C'était comme si une vis lui perçait le cœur, et plus il avançait, plus elle se desserrait.

Angleterre se rapprocha encore de lui, son torse touchant son dos, et si France ne souffrait pas autant, il se serait moqué de lui juste pour pouvoir le voir rougir en marmonnant … Il se contenta d'essayer de garder une respiration stable pour ne pas que l'anglais se fasse du souci.

\- C'est la fin pas vrai ? demanda Angleterre.

\- Honhonhon~! Rit France en se tenant les côtes lorsqu'une douleur y surgit. Tu deviens sentimental ?

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir cette fois, Angleterre était bien trop loin de sa zone de confort, et France mourrait d'envie de l'entendre se plaindre. Il ne fut pas déçu quand il reçut un coup dans le dos.

\- La ferme, _Frog !_ Ce sera la joie quand tu t'en iras, et le contrat ne tiendra plus la route !

\- Quel contrat ? demanda France en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Celui qui dit que l'on doit parler français parce que tu as _triché_ au Poker !

\- J'ai pas triché ! Tu étais ivre mort ! Comment comptais-tu gagner contre moi ?

\- Je sais jouer moi, monsieur ! Je gagne même ivre mort, et pour ta gouverne, je n'étais que légèrement éméché !

\- T'as essayé d'embrasser une bougie allumée !

\- J'étais sobre !

France roula des yeux et allait répondre lorsque Prusse les interrompit.

\- Bon, c'était pas une si bonne idée finalement … On vous sépare !

\- Pas la peine, répondirent-ils en même temps.

France sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues en réalisant qu'Angleterre voulait rester avec lui. Cette nation était impossible à déchiffrer … Le français était certain que l'anglais en pinçait pour deux nations à la fois : lui-même et son ancienne colonie. Cela ne devait pas être évident d'avoir un cœur qui ne savait pas qui choisir.

D'un coup, il eut l'impression que le monde venait de s'effondrer sur ses épaules. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine s'intensifia alors qu'il serrait les poings. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ils venaient de passer la frontière française. Il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir autant de souffrance, mais c'était la répercussion de ce que vivait son peuple. La douleur était immense, presqu'insurmontable, mais il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage.

Il laissa avancer la créature sur laquelle il était jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'ils durent s'arrêter non loin d'une rivière. Hors de question pour lui de montrer à quel point il avait mal. Il suait à grosse goutte devant le feu de camp qu'Angleterre avait rapidement installé, et accusait la chaleur quand on lui demandait s'il avait de la fièvre. Ce n'était pas très malin puisqu'il faisait de plus en plus froid.

\- Laisse-moi prendre ta température. Dit Angleterre en sortant un thermomètre de son sac.

France se sentit rougir encore plus qu'il avait chaud et secoua la tête tout en continuant de cuir les poissons que Prusse et Gilbert avait pêchés. Il savait très bien que l'anglais était une Maman Poule, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il sentait que la fièvre qu'il avait en ce moment était suffisamment forte pour tuer un humain.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, _stupid frog_ ! Tu as l'air bouillant !

Gilbert ricana et comme d'habitude, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire des conneries :

\- Ça doit être la fièvre du samedi soir …

Heureusement que Matthew et Prusse étaient là pour lui mettre un coup derrière la tête. L'anglais se tourna vers France, une lumière sage dans les yeux. Francis sentit son souffle se couper.

\- Vien ici, dit gentiment Angleterre avec un mouvement de main.

France eut presque envie de le rejoindre mais secoua la tête. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça et qu'Angleterre était un gros sentimental. La nation rougit puis se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe, au plaisir d'Amérique qui lui souriait timidement. France n'était pas le seul à aimer quand l'anglais était frustré. Prusse entra dans la conversation :

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul véritable trou capable de donner la température réelle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _SHUT IT ! _cria Angleterre couleur des braises. Je suis le seul à prendre cette situation au sérieux ?!

Il se tourna vivement vers France, les yeux brillants de larmes de rage. Il le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Tu pourrais mourir d'une minute à l'autre ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu s-souffrais ?! _Bloody frog … Bloody war …_

_\- Hey …_fit Amérique en plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Angleterre._ Calm down …_

France ne savait pas quoi répondre, il baissa la tête et se concentra sur le poisson.

\- Le diner est prêt … dit Matthew qui avait l'air très embarrassé.

Le français soupira puis acquiesça de la tête. Chacun prit un poisson et se mit à attendre en silence que le repas refroidisse un peu. Angleterre regardait discrètement France, pensant certainement que ce dernier ne pouvait pas le voir. Ils soupirèrent en même temps, ce qui fit rougir l'anglais et ricaner le français.

\- Putain, c'est pas dégueu ! fit Prusse.

Gilbert hocha la tête puis cracha une arrête sur le sol. France et Matthew le regardèrent écœuré.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de faire le porc ? demanda Angleterre.

\- Laisse les cochons tranquilles ! répondit Gilbert la bouche pleine. Comment tu crois que les chats font pour bouffer du poisson ?

L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel et le traita d'idiot. France appréciait que l'attention ne soit plus dirigée vers lui. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'Angleterre avait remarqué qu'il était en peine, et encore moins le fait qu'il l'avait crié aux autres. Mais il savait que c'était dans sa nature … Il gardait toujours tout pour lui, puis explosait comme une théière sous pression.

Maintenant que la tension était retombée, le repas paraissait assez paisible … France avait tout de même l'impression qu'il allait rendre son poisson à la nature. Amérique était vraiment pâle et subissait certainement la même douleur.

Gilbert fut le premier à avoir terminé de manger, jetant ses arrêtes au feu, il se leva pour aller se laver les mains. France secoua les cheveux et ricana encore en voyant qu'Angleterre le fixait. Ce dernier détourna la tête pour regarder son poisson.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Matthew à Gilbert.

\- Moi aussi … fit Prusse avec un clin d'œil en direction de France.

\- J'ai les doigts qui fouettent, fit Amérique en se levant à son tour, titubant légèrement.

Oh … bon … Seul avec Angleterre dans ce cas. Cannelle et Maple les regardaient comme s'ils comprenaient ce qu'il se passait, et à entendre Matthew, c'était certainement le cas.

\- Alors … fit le français en entamant le second côté de son poisson.

Tout le monde avait dévoré le repas, mais France savait déguster.

\- Ne commence pas, _idiot. _

\- Hey, j'ai rien dit !

\- Tu vas sûrement me répondre un truc pervers !

France soupira.

\- Non, Angleterre. Je crois que c'est ma nuit.

L'anglais avait fini de manger, mais maintenant, il fixait les flammes où les arrêtes de son poisson brûlaient doucement. France avait l'impression que les yeux du petit blond brillaient, comme remplis de larmes, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

\- Dit pas des choses comme ça, _you git_. _America _est dans un pire état que toi.

Le français se leva et se rapprocha de la nation. Il plaça son bras autour d'Angleterre, s'attendant à se faire repousser. En revanche, l'anglais fit rouler sa tête pour la poser sur l'épaule du français. Le grand-blond posa sa tête sur celle de son ami.

Cela faisait du bien d'être aussi proche l'un de l'autre, dommage que cela n'arrivait que si tard dans leur relation. Ils s'étaient fait la guerre toute leur vie, et maintenant que France en était au bout de la sienne, c'était comme si Angleterre ne remarquait que maintenant qu'il aurait voulu autre chose.

\- Tu vas me manquer, rosbif … dit France sentant ses yeux piquer.

\- P-Pas toi …

Sa voix tremblait, et ses épaules aussi. France sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ferma les yeux pour retenir une larme et soupira un grand coup.

\- Je ne te d-déteste pas tu sais … fit le français.

Angleterre renifla bruyamment puis fondit en larme. France le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup cependant, et cela semblait attrister Angleterre encore plus. France ne put se retenir de pleurer.

Ils devaient avoir l'air pitoyable accroupis sur le sol en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, mais tout deux avait mis leur fierté de côté pour cet instant magique.

France plaça sa main sur la joue d'Angleterre et lui fit lever la tête pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Angleterre sourit de manière narquoise.

\- T-T'es vraiment laid, tu le sais ça ?

France rit, gardant ses yeux dans ceux d'Angleterre.

\- Et toi tu as de la morve partout, partant de tes sourcils jusqu'à ton menton.

Le blond fronça ses énormes sourcils et frotta son nez de sa manche. France fixait ses lèvres, et l'anglais pouvait sentir une tension s'installer entre eux. Ils étaient tous deux familiers de cette sensation, mais choisissait toujours de l'ignorer. Cette fois en revanche, France n'en voyait pas la raison. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, invitant l'anglais à faire de même.

Une fois leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres, Angleterre s'arrêta.

\- Hey, _Frog_, t'es au courant qu'on est sur le point de s'embrasser …

\- Mmh hum … acquiesça-t-il.

\- Tu vas peut-être te transformer en Prince Charmant …

France sourit et répondit :

\- Ce qui fait de toi ma princesse …

Avant qu'Angleterre ne puisse répondre, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il put immédiatement sentir que c'était un moment parfait. Angleterre fut le premier à ouvrir les lèvres laissant le français approfondir le baiser. Alors que sa langue caressait celle de l'anglais, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le poisson n'était pas un repas idéal avant un baiser, cependant, l'électricité lui traversant l'échine en valait la peine.

Ils se détachèrent aussitôt. Cela n'avait rien de sexuel, c'était quelque chose de pur. Les étoiles brillant dans les yeux de son ami valaient bien plus qu'une nuit d'amour charnel. C'était un amour fusionnel, et France ne trouverait pas plus beau.

\- Je suis pas une princesse, dit Angleterre en souriant, une main posée sur celle de France alors que cette dernière caressait sa joue.

Gilbert parlant bruyamment avec Prusse derrière les firent réaliser la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Les albinos avaient l'air de se disputer sur quel pays était le plus nul, et Matthew tentait de les calmer en disant que ce n'était pas très poli et respectueux envers les autres personnifications. France ne bougea pas, mais Angleterre se leva brusquement.

\- Je vais me laver les mains.

Il passa le trio et France le savait parti près de la rivière. Il devrait probablement y aller aussi, mais il ne voulait pas déranger Angleterre, surtout si Amérique y était toujours.

**XxXxX**

Il faisait nuit noire. Comme les fois précédente, Angleterre s'était collé à lui pendant son sommeil et Amérique serrait certainement l'anglais dans ses bras, mais l'angle de vision dans lequel il était l'empêchait de le voir. France ne pouvait voir le magnifique visage de l'anglais si paisible que lorsqu'il était endormi. Il soupira et lui embrassa le front en serrant les dents quand son ventre se mit à se tordre de douleur. Il était temps pour lui de partir.

Il glissa doucement hors de la couverture et se leva sans un bruit. Les deux monstres que Matthew avaient recrutés ne dormaient pas, scrutant la nuit en cas d'attaque surprise. France était debout, se demandant s'il devait prendre ses affaires ou les laisser ici. Il était sur ses terres, il n'avait vraiment besoin de s'encombrer, tout viendrait à lui naturellement s'il le désirait.

Il regarda ses amis une dernière fois. Gilbert et Matthew partageait une couverture et Prusse … Hein ? Prusse n'était pas là … Amérique non plus !

Immédiatement, il se tourna vers les deux monstres, s'inquiétant qu'ils les avaient simplement dévoré pendant leur sommeil, mais Maple (ou Cannelle en fait, France n'avait aucune idée de qui était qui) pointa les bois de sa queue.

France fronça des sourcils et se rendit dans cette direction. Si jamais une des créatures attaquait, il mettait ses amis en grand danger en les laissant ainsi, non pas qu'il soit d'une grande utilité dans son état de toute façon.

Une fois dans les bois, il put entendre une conversation à voix basse. En s'approchant, il vit que Prusse et Amérique avait fait un mini feu de camp au milieu du bois et discutait calmement. Ce fut l'albinos qui le repéra en premier.

\- Ah bah quand même ! Tu pensais pas partir sans nous dire au revoir quand même !

Il se leva et prit France dans ses bras. La nation ne répondit pas tout de suite au prussien, se demandant comment il avait pu décoder son plan, puis le serra tout aussi fort.

\- Merde, France … fit-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Ça n'a pas été qu'amitié entre nous, historiquement parant je veux dire, mais tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami.

Voir son ami aussi émotionnel fit sourire France. Prusse l'invita à venir s'assoir à côté de lui sur un tronc d'arbre humide pour leurs derniers moments ensemble.

Cela semblait surréaliste … Comment une nation telle que lui pouvait venir à disparaître … France avait vécu si longtemps et n'avait pas imaginé sa fin de sitôt … Et pourtant il était là, en face d'un feu à côté de son meilleur ami et en face d'une nation qu'il aurait aimé avoir pour colonie.

Il allait disparaître …

Canada …

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça …

Prusse connaissait la réponse, mais il n'en parlait à personne. France le trouvait encore plus égoïste que d'habitude.

\- Comment tu as su que je voulais m'enfuir ? demanda le français.

\- C'est Amérique qui me l'a dit.

France ne cacha pas son étonnement. Amérique avait toujours l'air si ignorant de ce qu'il arrivait autour de lui. Comment avait-il pu le remarquer ? Il se tourna vers la dite nation qui regardait les flammes lécher une branche d'arbre.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit froidement l'américain. Ta terre t'appelle, ton peuple t'appelle. Je ressens la même chose, mais je ne peux pas y retourner.

Il s'arrêta pour inspirer un grand coup puis repris doucement.

\- J'ai été le premier attaqué … Une frontière non gardée avec mon frangin me paraissait naturelle … La semaine avant … Il était venu me voir en me disant qu'il avait une solution … J'avais beau lui demandé de quoi il parlait, il me répétait que c'était une surprise, et que tant que les erreurs du passé n'étaient pas répétées, tout irait pour le mieux …

C'était une nouvelle information pour France, et pour Prusse aussi en voyant sa tête.

\- Sept jours plus tard, un premier missile avait été lancé sur Los Angeles … D'autre ont suivis … Et puis les Kumas sont arrivés … Les coups n'ont pas cessé pendant plus de trois mois, continua Amérique. Annihilant plus de la moitié de mon peuple. Le gouvernement nous a fait fuir en Europe et en Russie. Moi et mon peuple. Ils n'y sont pas tous arriver, tu sais … Je les entends m'appeler … Je veux y retourner mais … Aussi égoïste ça soit, je veux passer mes derniers instants avec … ouais … tu sais qui …

France hocha la tête. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire de la première attaque, tout le monde la connaissait, ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, c'était ce que ressentait Amérique _psychologiquement _au moment des attaques. Il ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments, voulant se faire passer pour un héros sans doute …

\- Amérique … soupira France. Prend soin de lui, tu veux bien ? Aimes le comme il le mérite.

La jeune nation secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas … Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi …

France gloussa et secoua la tête.

\- Cette nation possède beaucoup trop d'amour pour ne le donner qu'à une personne. Je suis la nation la plus romantique de la terre, je sens ces choses-là …

Il le savait … Il était certain qu'Angleterre l'aimait … mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il soit convaincu que l'anglais aimait Amérique de tout son cœur. Pourquoi ne se limiter qu'à une personne quand on avait tant d'amour à donner … C'était une évidence quand on voyait à quel point Angleterre protégeait son cœur … S'il s'ouvrait à quiconque, il en tomberait sûrement amoureux.

\- Il t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais et ne brise pas son cœur … Si tu fais ça, je reviendrais te hanter …

\- Je ferais de mon mieux … fit Amérique en souriant tristement. Mec … On aurait pu être pote en fait …

\- N'abuse pas non plus.

Il était temps. France baissa la tête puis se leva. Prusse le regarda légèrement paniqué, mais le grand blond lui sourit.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais … Je ne t'accuse pas pour cette guerre et je ne t'en veux pas non plus pour avoir entrainé Canada là-dedans.

L'albinos regarda honteusement le sol.

\- Prend soin de Gilbert et Matthew, ils peuvent tous nous sauver, j'en suis sûr …

France se sentit disparaître. Ce n'était pas la guerre qui faisait ceci, c'était son pays qui l'appelait. Il allait bientôt rouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver dans un autre endroit de son pays, sûrement Orléans puisqu'il sentait une puissante connexion avec cette ville pour le moment. Il allait les aidé à se remettre sur leur pieds … Construire des abris nucléaires … Cuisiner pour son peuple …

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de disparaître fut quelqu'un pleurer : « _I love you_, _you bloody frog_ ».

**A/N : ENFIN !**

**Plus de FrUK avant un bon moment ! Le prochain chapitre commence enfin à révéler le passé de Gil et Matt trop excitée~ ! Leur histoire est juste … Kyaah~! (meilleur description de tous les temps).**

**Comment j'ai écris les trucs émotionnel ? Pas trop mon fort … Surtout pour un couple que je n'aime pas … Pourquoi j'en écris si j'aime pas ? Je vais vous avouez que j'aime bien l'idée d'un Angleterre poly-amoureux, alors que la plupart des fangirls que je connais ne comprennent pas le principe des OT3 … FrUKUS n'est pas mon OT3 … Je préfère PruSpaMano et PruManoCan (je jouis rien qu'en écrivant PruManoCan, putain, j'adore ce trio !) … Je devrais peut-être en écrire … Présenter le principe des OT3 aux francophones … Il me reste quarante-cinq minutes avant mon cours de natation … Peut-être que j'ai le temps de commencer … (45 minutes plus tard : Ok, je l'ai fini, et maintenant je panique parce que je ne sais pas si les gens veulent le lire xD Pff, je le posterais en même temps que ce chapitre)**

**Oh, Bonne Année au fait ! Je crois que je dois dire ça :) **

**REVIEW PAR PITIE !**

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS !**

**(en parlant de ça, c'est marrant comme le chapitre 8 n'a qu'un review et que le chapitre 9 en ait sept)**

**MERCI TOUT LE MONDE DE M'AVOIR ENCOURAGE A CONTINUER CETTE FIC AU PLUS TÔT, VOUS SAVEZ TOUTES QUI VOUS ÊTES 3 (n'est-ce pas sneaky anonymes qui m'encouragent sans que je puisse répondre et abonnés qui m'envoie de l'amour, ou débutant se mettant à suivre cette histoire … JE VOUS AIME !)**


	11. C11 : C'est une question de confiance

**Maple War**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING : du fluff~ ! Et plus si affinité …**

**Disclaimer : Hey toi, tu as un petit pénis !**

**A/N : Hey ! Je m'y suis remise ! J'avais trop hâte d'écrire ce chapitre mais « Amputer » s'est pointée et … ouais … PROCASTINATION ! (et j'écris Maple War parce que j'ai procrastiné avec Amputer …)**

**Après n'avoir écrit que du Lovino pendant autant de temps, c'est étrange de se remettre dans la peau de Gilbert … Et la narration à la troisième personne … ça ne m'avait pas manqué du tout ça ! **

**J'ai séché le cours de dessin pour ce chapitre, un peu de reconnaissance !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**P.S. : je ne sais pas à combien de review est cette histoire, mais le 69****ème**** reviewer aura droit à un OS !**

**Chapitre onze : C'est une question de confiance**

C'était difficile pour Gilbert de continuer sans France. Ce n'était pas uniquement le fait que la nation lui manquait, mais c'était également le comportement des autres autour de lui qui lui mettait le moral à zéro …

Angleterre, qui n'était pas très bavard en temps normal, s'était décidé à cesser de parler complètement, ne communiquant que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire ou lorsqu'on lui posait une question autre qu'un simple « comment ça va ? », question à laquelle, après deux jours de voyage, il n'était toujours pas prêt à répondre.

Amérique soutenait Angleterre dans son étrange silence/deuil et avait complètement changé d'attitude, le laissant tranquille la plupart du temps et ne commentant pas lorsque son ami se mettait à pleurer silencieusement.

Prusse était encore plus chiant que d'habitude, ne parlant que de lui et coupant toujours la parole à Gilbert pour parler avec Matthew, ou pire, virant carrément Gilbert de la monture pour pouvoir être seul avec le jeune humain.

Et Matthew …

Et bien Matthew avait l'air légèrement traumatisé … Gilbert pouvait comprendre parce qu'apparemment France était comme un père pour lui … Le canadien lui avait expliqué pendant la nuit qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir parce qu'il ne connaissait pas France plus que ça, mais qu'il connaissait son Papa et que ça lui faisait du mal … Il avait confié à Gilbert qu'il avait peur que sa famille disparaisse pendant qu'il était ici …

Gilbert observait son ami respirer doucement. Il était appuyé sur le torse de l'allemand, les yeux clos alors que son souffle faisait de la fumée dans l'air glacé du nord de la France. Il ne dormait pas, l'albinos le savait très bien car après un certain temps à voyager avec les mêmes personnes, on apprenait à les connaître par cœur …

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce stupide et adorable canadien arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral … C'était peut-être à cause de Matthew que Gilbert n'avait pas été si affecté que ça par la disparition de France …

La forêt dans laquelle ils avançaient était épaisse et aurait été vraiment difficile à traverser sans l'aide des créatures que Matthew avait réussi à apprivoiser … La route brillait d'une douce lueur dorée et deux filets, rouge et mauve s'entremêlaient à travers tout ça.

C'était sûrement grâce à ce don, mais Gilbert n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il faisait bien trop noir pour continuer.

\- Ça sert à rien d'aller plus loin si on ne voit rien, fit Prusse.

Gilbert repéra une petite maison en pierre un peu plus loin et ils s'y rendirent. Cela ferait du bien de dormir avec un toit sur la tête. L'intérieur était médiocre, mais il semblait que l'intérieur n'avait pas été pillé, comme si cet endroit avait été oublié par le temps et les humains. Un drapeau noir jaune et rouge pendait au-dessus d'une cheminée, et il y avait même du bois sec dans un coin.

C'était l'endroit le plus luxueux qu'ils avaient vu depuis longtemps.

Les albinos allumèrent un feu et Angleterre entra dans son sac de couchage et s'allongea sur le sol sans même manger un peu des provisions qu'ils avaient dans son sac. Amérique ne mangea qu'un morceau de bœuf séché en silence et fit de même, se couchant à côté de son ami.

La pâleur de la nation en souffrance inquiétait beaucoup Gilbert, mais il ne savait pas s'il était en droit de poser des questions … Et puis il s'est senti stupide … Parce que le Gilbert du début de cette aventure ne se serait même pas retenu d'harceler Amérique ou Angleterre … Il aurait sûrement rejeté Matthew et serait parti tout seul à l'aventure …

L'albinos s'installa sur une chaise en face d'une table et se mit à grignoter un morceau de viande séchée. La pièce se réchauffait peu à peu et cela faisait énormément de bien.

Gilbert savait qu'il était certainement suffisamment doué pour partir seul … Il était absolument génial avec une arme et c'était son don qui permettait d'avancer sans savoir vers où exactement … Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il était un véritable trou du cul à l'époque … Il avait beaucoup mûri, et il ne savait pas si voyager tout seul aurait eu le même effet.

Matthew vint s'assoir sur une chaise à côté de lui avec un sac d'olive.

\- Où est Prusse ? demanda-t-il.

Gilbert désigna la porte du menton.

\- Il a trouvé des feuilles de tabac séché et veut voir s'il peut en faire un cigare …

Matthew hocha la tête puis jeta un coup d'œil vers les anglophones qui semblaient dormir. Il posa sa main au-dessus de celle de Gilbert et le prussien senti son corps se réchauffer rien qu'à ce contact. Malheureusement, il savait très bien ce qu'il lui arrivait …

\- Tu veux un secret ? chuchota le canadien avec un sourire espiègle.

Gilbert se senti rougir en voyant les grands yeux de son ami s'illuminer. Merde, il craquait vraiment fort pour lui … Son cœur se serrait dans sa cage thoracique de la plus plaisante des manières, répandant une grande chaleur dans toute sa poitrine.

\- Raconte …

\- Il y a un lit une personne près du vieux canapé …

\- Haha ! Génial ! Il est pour moi ! s'exclama Gilbert en se levant précipitamment.

\- Hey ! Je l'ai vu en premier !

Matthew rit et se mit à courir derrière Gilbert mais arriva trop tard. L'albinos avait déjà retiré ses chaussures et était allongé sur le matelas, les mains derrière la tête et une jambe pliée. Le canadien était rouge d'avoir couru et l'allemand eut les joues tintées en le voyant bouder.

Matthew retira tout de même ses chaussures et son manteau. Le laissant en pull qu'il retira également. Son t-shirt blanc était un peu trop grand pour lui.

_Il compte se mettre nu ou quoi ?! _pensa Gilbert en écarquillant les yeux. S'il se mettait nu, Gilbert ne répondrait plus de ses actes. (Mal)heureusement, Matthew ne retira rien d'autre et plaça un genoux sur le matelas, faisant sourire l'albinos.

\- Il y a plus de place, Mattie~!

\- Sur le matelas peut-être …

Le « quoi ? » d'incompréhension de Gilbert ne sorti jamais car Matthew avait sauté sur lui et s'était assis sur son torse, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Ouf … Si t-tu veux t'assoir il y a un canapé …

Matthew mit sa main sur la bouche de Gilbert et secoua la tête.

\- C'est mon lit …

L'albinos se demanda s'il faisait exprès d'être aussi adorable … Comment avait-il pu le détester ? Matthew avait tout pour plaire.

\- Alors allonge-toi ! répondit-il.

Il hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le ventre … au-dessus de Gilbert. Sa tête était posée sur le torse de l'albinos, ses jambes entre les siennes et il plaça ses bras sous le dos de l'albinos.

L'allemand ne savait plus quoi penser. Matthew était si proche de lui … Il inspira un grand coup et se mit à fixer le plafond sans cligner des yeux, même pas une fois. Matthew se redressa et Gilbert pouvait sentir qu'il le regardait.

\- Tu devrais retirer ton manteau, c'est pas très confortable …

\- Kese~! Tu veux me voir nu, c'est ça ?

Matthew roula des yeux et s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Gilbert alors que ce dernier retirait son manteau puis son pull, le laissant en _tank-shirt _noir. Matthew lui sourit et soupira de satisfaction. Gilbert sentait qu'il essayait de communiquer quelque chose, peut-être de l'affection pour son sublime corps … C'était le moment de pousser les limites … Où étaient les risques ?

Alors Gilbert retira son pantalon qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux puis se recula violement. Gilbert jura intérieurement à sa mauvaise action puis s'allongea comme si de rien n'était, rouge d'embarras. Et puis il vit que Matthew retirait aussi son pantalon. Cette fois, ce fut à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux.

Soit Matthew était complètement fou, soit il était vraiment très à l'aise autour de Gilbert …

Et le canadien reprit sa place entre les jambes de Gilbert, sa tête posée sur son torse et ses bras autour de son bas ventre, comme s'il câlinait un ours en peluche, avant de soupirer de satisfaction.

Gilbert devait absolument tout faire pour retenir ses hormones de travailler. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Matthew de toute sa vie et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec une érection incontrôlable. La senteur du canadien était d'autant plus forte puisqu'ils ne s'étaient plus lavé depuis le départ de France. C'était loin de déranger Gilbert, bien au contraire …

\- Ton cœur bat très vite … fit Matthew d'une voix tremblante.

\- C-C'est parce que j'ai couru jusqu'au lit, c'est tout …

Le plus gros mensonge de l'humanité. Matthew hocha la tête.

\- O-Oui, m-moi aussi … c-c'est pour ça que mon c-cœur bat si fort …

\- Sans doute …

_Merde, où va cette conversation …_ pensa Gilbert en laissant retomber sa tête sur le matelas pour placer ses bras tremblants autour de Matthew qui dégageait une immense chaleur. Il avait envie d'avoir Matthew encore plus proche …

Et le canadien releva la tête.

Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et sa bouche aux lèvres tremblantes était entre-ouverte et tellement invitante.

Gilbert passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres et se redressa sur ses coudes, son visage au même niveau que celui du canadien.

Matthew se rapprocha un peu plus … leurs entre-jambes maintenant au même niveau, les rendant extrêmement intimes, leurs bouches à un décimètre l'une de l'autre … Les yeux de Matthew ne pouvait pas se détacher des lèvres de Gilbert et il s'avança encore un peu … L'albinos n'attendait que ça …

Et le canadien recula brusquement, asseyant au fond du lit, les jambes contre son torse et avec un air paniqué autour de lui, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme …

\- J-Je peux pas, Gilbert …

L'albinos jura intérieurement. C'était de sa faute, il y avait été trop fort …

\- C'est pas grave, Birdie- J'veux dire, Mattie … Je … Merde, quel con …

\- Non, Gil, c'est juste que … Je suis pas stupide … Je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous … Mais c'est seulement parce qu'on a pas de souvenir …

Gilbert hocha la tête sans comprendre du tout où Matthew voulait en venir.

\- Tu ne comprends pas un mot de ce que je dis, c'est ça ?

\- Que dalle.

Matthew gloussa, rassurant un peu Gilbert, puis reprit un air un peu plus sérieux.

\- Même si je t'aime bien dans cet univers … dans le vrai monde peut-être que … Si ça se trouve on est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne voudrais pas décevoir cette personne …

Gilbert n'avait jamais envisagé ceci de cette manière … Mais Matthew avait raison … Après tout, il n'était arrivé en ne connaissant que son nom … Peut-être qu'il avait une petite-amie dont il était fou amoureux qui l'attendait quelque part … Peut-être que Matthew aussi était amoureux …

Cela aurait dû rassurer Gilbert, mais ça ne fit que lancer un pic de jalousie dans sa poitrine.

Mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux …

Il avait comme l'impression que ce n'était pas une super bonne idée de tomber amoureux en période de guerre … Il ferait mieux de retenir son cœur …

Et le voilà, à penser comme une gonzesse …

Matthew avait plus que raison. Il ne devait plus s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda Matthew en posant la paume de sa main sur le genou de Gilbert.

Comme s'il allait réussir à éviter ce qu'il ressentait en présence du canadien … Son cœur avait accéléré rien qu'en sentant la peau de Matthew contre la sienne. Matthew lui sourit et Gilbert se sentit obligé de faire de même.

\- On est ami, pas vrai ? continua le blondinet.

\- Et même un peu plus …

Matthew écarta les bras et fit gigoter ses doigts.

\- Alors un câlin ?

\- T'es le plus masculin des hommes, tu le sais ça, Matthew ?

Le canadien explosa de rire et Gilbert se releva pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant un peu trop fort, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais ça veut pas dire que je te laisse le lit, continua Gilbert.

\- Moi non plus …

L'albinos lui donna une dernière caresse sur le dos avant de sauter hors du lit pour prendre deux couvertures. Lorsqu'il revint, Matthew était allongé sur le côté le regardant marcher vers lui les joues rouges. Gilbert comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait comme un sixième sens à ce sujet …

\- Tu matais mes fesses, Mattie ?

\- Euh …

Gilbert rit et lança les couvertures sur le lit, laissant Matthew les installer avant de le rejoindre.

\- Comme je suis plus grand, commença Matthew, c'est moi la grande cuillère dans notre relation.

Pour prouver son point, il s'allongea sur le côté droit et attrapa Gilbert qui fut forcé de s'allonger de la même manière, ses jambes pliées contre celles de Matthew dans son dos. Le torse de Matthew se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et Gilbert pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque et les poils de ses jambes.

\- Tu vois ? Ça vient naturellement ! fit Matthew en riant.

\- Au prochain lit qu'on trouve, on change.

Gilbert ne pouvait qu'approuver. Même si Matthew avait dit cela pour rigoler, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'avoir le canadien contre lui était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

**XxXxX**

Cela avait été une des meilleures nuits de la vie de Gilbert. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux que blotti contre Matthew dans un lit bien chaud qui puait un peu la pisse … Il s'était réveillé à l'aube, comme d'habitude pour voir que son ami avait passé un de ses bras autour de ses hanches pendant son sommeil.

C'était la première fois que Gilbert ne voulait pas quitter son lit.

Depuis le début du voyage en tout cas … Cela serait beaucoup plus facile avec ses souvenirs … Avec ses souvenirs, il saurait de quoi penser de ses sentiments pour Matthew … Mais s'il les récupérait et qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un dans sa vie … Alors que faire de ses sentiments pour Matthew ? C'était vraiment compliqué …

Il posa ses yeux sur le sol et vit un trait de lumière violet et rouge le guider jusqu'à la porte. Il était certain que ça n'était pas là hier et il fronça les sourcils. Parfois, il avait l'impression que les perles n'apparaissaient que lorsque Gilbert se sentait nostalgique … Peut-être était-ce le cas …

Il devrait peut-être réveiller Matthew pour lui dire qu'une perle était en vue, mais il eut une autre idée. Il glissa discrètement hors du lit et s'habilla s'en bruit, n'oubliant pas de prendre son épée. Il évita Amérique et Angleterre enlacé sur le sol et observa Prusse allonger sur de canapé, en train de ronfler la bouche ouverte avec un énorme cigare à moitié entamé posé entre ses doigts sur son torse. Il n'avait même pas retiré ses bottes.

Gilbert savait que Matthew aimait beaucoup les surprises, alors il allait lui en faire une en lui rapportant une perle bicolore. Il sera super content et Gilbert pourra fièrement dire qu'il l'aura effectué cette tâche seul !

Il sorti de la maisonnette en faisant grincer la porte et sursauta en voyant les deux créatures de Matthew le regarder avec des yeux curieux. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta de suivre le rayon de lumière de son regard. Il traversait la lumière dorée pour se perdre un peu plus loin dans entre les arbres.

Il souffla un grand coup et se mit en route.

Il ne fit pas un pas qu'un des monstres de Matthew se plaça devant lui en s'abaissant comme lorsqu'il voulait être monté. Et comme Gilbert était beaucoup moins impressionné par les bestioles qu'il l'avait été au premier abord, il grimpa sur son dos. Et le laissa courir en lui donnant des instructions.

Il fallait bien avouer que ces créatures étaient pratiques … Ils avançaient beaucoup plus vite grâce à elles …

D'ailleurs en dix minutes, Gilbert était au bord d'une rivière.

Et le tracé de lumière plongeait dans l'eau glacé.

D'accord, hors de question pour lui de plonger la dedans, et il ne pouvait pas envoyer … Maple ! (enfin retrouvé son nom) dans l'eau et risquer de soit le tuer, soit le faire se transformer en grosse bêbête comme le lapin la dernière fois.

Il y avait de la neige autour de la rivière, et Gilbert réalisa qu'il était bien trop tôt dans l'année pour ce genre d'intempérie … Est-ce que c'était à cause de Canada ?

Il ramassa une pierre pas plus grosse qu'une balle de tennis et la lança dans l'eau, là où le rayon de lumière s'arrêtait. Il ne pensait pas obtenir une réaction en faisant ça, mais un poisson est soudainement apparu à la surface. Et ce poisson au visage rose et lilas gonflait de plus en plus, montrant d'énormes dents et des écailles noires.

\- Oh merde ! fit Gilbert en levant son épée.

Cette fois, il était tout seul face à cette chose …

Bon, il était génial, il pouvait le faire … Aucun problème, c'était juste un gros poisson … Le poisson sauta hors de l'eau, sur la rive et manqua de peu d'écraser Gilbert de tout son poids.

\- Putain …

Gilbert tenta de planter sa lame dans la bestiole, mais ses écailles étaient beaucoup trop dures, c'était comme de taper comme une porte en métal. Maple tenta la même chose et frappa la créature avec sa queue. Cela eut plus d'effet que l'attaque minable de Gilbert, mais ne fit que d'entailler le monstre.

Et la créature sauta une nouvelle fois, allongée sur le côté. Gilbert dû faire une roulade sur le côté, et s'entailla la joue avec sa propre épée dans un moment de maladresse.

Le poisson sauta encore une fois, mais cette fois l'albinos était suffisamment loin pour ne pas se faire écraser.

Le monstre avait l'air de sauter comme … euh … comme un poisson hors de l'eau ?

C'était ce qu'il se passait là, le poisson n'avait plus d'eau …

Alors Gilbert attendit.

Et le poisson mourut sans l'aide de l'albinos.

\- C'est pas une victoire qui me rend fier … N'en parle pas à Matthew …

Il menaçait Maple du doigt, mais souriait quand même. Putain, il avait eu du bol sur ce coup là … Cet idiot de poisson n'était rien d'autre qu'un … qu'un _Magicarpe_ !

Il rétrécissait de plus en plus et Gilbert lui trancha la tête une fois qu'il avait repris sa taille originel, pas plus grand que la main de l'allemand. À sa grande surprise, il y avait deux perles dans le poisson, une rouge et une mauve.

Bon, ça n'était peut-être pas une perle bicolore, mais ça fera plaisir à Matthew quand même … Il ramassa les perles avec sa manche pour ne pas les toucher et se mit à marcher vers Maple qui le regardait l'air curieux.

Et Gilbert trébucha, faisant voler les perles. Il jura et sauta pour les rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'eau.

Il les eut toutes les deux dans sa main nue avant de perdre connaissance.

**XxXxX**

Gilbert avançait avec son plateau dans les mains, un sourire narquois sur le visage alors qu'il se déplaçait dans la cafétéria. Son look attirait pas mal de regard et cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il aimait attirer l'attention, même si cela voulait dire mettre des boucles d'oreilles et se vernir les ongles en rouge, comme aujourd'hui.

C'était son premier jour à Hetalia High, et il avait quitté sa province canadienne pour se rendre dans cette école. Il avait bien une idée en tête …

Il voulait faire une surprise à Matthew … Son meilleur ami et le garçon sur qui il craquait d'une manière presque intoxicante. Il avait déménagé tout seul dans les dortoirs de l'école rien que pour lui, et Matthew n'en avait aucune idée …

Le blondinet avait passé la première moitié de l'année à Skyper avec Gilbert un jour sur deux … L'albinos savait à quel point il était malheureux dans cette école … Il lui avait raconté comment personne ne prenait la peine de lui parler, et comment à chaque fois que le canadien s'installait quelque part les gens le fuyait comme la peste.

Mais Gilbert était là maintenant, il allait pouvoir le soutenir et être là pour lui ! Matthew verrait peut-être en lui quelque chose de plus qu'un simple ami … peut-être qu'il pourrait répéter ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux le jour du départ de Matthew …

Gilbert rougit puis son regard trouva le canadien.

Il était assis à côté d'un grand blond avec les cheveux en l'air et une cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil. Gilbert s'arrêta net. Le type et Matthew semblait s'entendre à merveille … Matthew riait à tous ce qu'il disait et avait la main posé sur sa cuisse.

Gilbert senti un nœud se former dans sa gorge.

Une dizaine de personne passèrent devant lui et allèrent s'assoir avec Matthew et le gars. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Le canadien salua tout le monde d'un grand sourire et le grand type se leva. Avant qu'il ne parte, Matthew l'attrapa par la main et le fit descendre vers lui pour lui donner un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

Gilbert senti son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Il s'assit immédiatement sur la chaise à côté de lui, se moquant totalement des filles assis autour de cette table et le regardant d'un œil mauvais. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Matthew.

**À : **_My Bae : _« _Yo ! Comment se passe la première journée du semestre ? »_

Il vit Matthew sortir son téléphone de sa poche et lire son texto. Le canadien attendit quelques secondes en souriant gentiment et Gilbert sourit de soulagement, il arrivait toujours à faire rire son Matthew.

Son téléphone vibra.

**DE : **_My Bae : « Oh tu sais, la routine … la solitude, la mauvaise bouffe et la chaise près des poubelles … Tu me manques ! Comment ça va ? »_

Gilbert grinça des dents et se leva en laissant son plateau sur la table.

Il se mit à courir vers la porte de sortie et une fois en dehors de la cafétéria qui était devenue suffocante, il répondit :

**À : **_My Bae : _« _Comme un couteau dans le cœur, voilà comment ça va._ »

**XxXxX**

Gilbert refit sa route en direction de la maisonnette avec les deux perles dans sa poche. Matthew pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

Ce sale manipulateur et menteur … Gilbert avait laissé sa famille derrière lui pour aller le rejoindre, et lui il lui mentait depuis le début ! Ce salopard … Il ne méritait même pas cette perle …

D'ailleurs Gilbert n'allait pas lui donner.

Ils en avaient peut-être besoin, mais il pouvait toujours courir s'il voulait se faire pardonner d'une connerie pareille …

L'albinos était plutôt content d'avoir Maple avec lui, parce qu'honnêtement il n'avait aucune idée de comment retourner à la maisonnette. La créature semblait savoir où se rendre d'elle-même, et en moins de cinq minutes, Gilbert était de retour. Tout le monde était dehors, prêt à partir et semblait regarder autour d'eux comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

\- Gilbert !

Ce fut évidemment Matthew qui le repéra en premier. Gilbert jura et descendit de sa monture. Il passa devant le canadien sans même lui accorder un coup d'œil. Matthew sembla confus et se mit à marcher derrière lui alors que l'albinos essayait de rejoindre Angleterre et Prusse.

\- Gil ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ? C'est pas à cause d'hier soir, j'espère ! Gil, je suis désolé ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ! Gilbert …

L'allemand se souvint de ce que Matthew lui avait dit la veille.

_« Dans le vrai monde peut-être que … Si ça se trouve on est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne voudrais pas décevoir cette personne … »_

Alors il se souvenait ? Matthew savait qu'il avait ce … ce pseudo Pays-Bas dans sa vie et ne voulait même pas le dire à Gilbert … Il n'avait pas changé, ce sale menteur …

\- Ferme ta gueule, la glue.

Matthew s'arrêta net et Gilbert arriva au niveau de Prusse qui le toisait avec les bras croisé.

\- De retour à la case départ à ce que je vois ?

Le canadien l'avait rattrapé et Gilbert le regarda avec dédain.

\- J'ai passé une sale nuit en la plus mauvaise des compagnies …

Il regretta immédiatement ses mots lorsqu'il vit à quel point Matthew était blessé par ses propos. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et Gilbert avait comme une envie de le consoler et de s'excuser … Mais son souvenir se jouait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite Matthew puisqu'il n'apportait que des problèmes.

**A/N : *souffle de libération***

**FINI ! PUTAIN ! ENFIN ! J'ai l'impression que ça m'a pris une éternité, mais c'est uniquement parce que je l'ai écrit en deux fois et en cinq heures … (vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que j'ai écrit en trois jours … ceci, le chapitre 17 de **_**Amputer**_**, la moitié (= 3700 mots) d'un nouvel OS pour le centième reviewer d'**_**Amputer**_** … et j'ai encore un autre OS à écrire pour le dixième reviewer de **_**La Période Rouge **_**… Désolée si ça me prend du temps, mais j'ai du pain sur la planche …**

**Le style change en plein milieu du chapitre … désolée, je suis rouillée … ça fait 5 mois depuis la dernière fois …**

**REVIEW !**

**PLEASE !**

**VOUS LISEZ TOUJOURS CETTE HISTOIRES ?**

**OK C'EST L'HEURE D'ALLER AU CATHÉCHISME POUR MOI !**

**BISOUS ! **


End file.
